Learning Your Lessons
by Eraman
Summary: The seven Banks children need a new teacher after chasing all of their others away. Their father tells his wife what to advertise for and his childred write their own. But their father is no amused. He throws it into the fire but still a person like the children asked for turn up at their door. How will he change things and what will he teach?
1. Cherry Tree Lane

**Welcome to my little story Learn Your Lessons. It is inspired by Mary Poppins and Sound of Music so you will recognize some plot, songs and maybe even lines ;)**

* * *

Part 1

It is the year 1910 and this story happens in London. As we begin this story it is important for you to meet one person that will mean a lot further on. In the park there is a screever, now you might not know what a screever is. Well a screever's an artist of finest degree. They paint on the sidewalk to give you something beautiful to look at and maybe for a penny or two so that he or she can get a meal.

This screever is a very important one so remember his looks okay? He was pretty tall, with dark chocolate skin and long black hair that he had in a love ponytail or just combed back. As we passes him he looks up and then up at the sky. If you listen closely you can hear him sing, remember the words because they are important:

**Wind's in the east, there's a mist comin' in****  
Like somethin' is brewin' and 'bout to begin****  
Can't put me finger on what lies in store****  
But I feel what's to 'appen all 'appened before**

**A father, a mother, seven rascalls of sons****  
The threads of their lives are all wrapped in and done****  
Somethin' is needed to twist 'em as tight****  
As a string you might use when you're flying a kite**

**Chim chiminy chim chim cheree chim cheroo**

Well I know they don't make much sense yet, but they will.

* * *

Not far from the park where we saw the screever there is a street called Cherry Tree Lane. And this street is very important for this story. You see on number 17 there is a very special family living. The family consists of Mr. William Banks, his wife Emma, their seven children and the cook/housekeeper Mrs. Shannon Beiste and Mr. Ken Tanaka the servant. They also have a private teacher for their seven children.

Now if you look at those kids you won't understand how they are related because they don't look alike at all… and none of them look like their parents. The thing is Will and Emma are really good people and they have adopted seven boys.

Fred is the oldest and he is 16. He has brown eyes and dirty-blonde hair. He is pretty tall as well and strong. He likes sports of all sorts and study is _not _his favorite thing to do.

After Fred there is David, also 16. He is as tall as Fred, have dark eyes and chocolate skin, see no family resemblance. He enjoys playing pranks… and driving their teachers crazy. Studying he doesn't like that much.

Then we have Blaine, also 16. He is shorter than the other two and most of his other brothers. He has hazel eyes and brown curly hair. Blaine like David enjoys to play pranks, nearly all boys does and he is also a enthusiast of sports.

Then we have the dwarf of the clan. Blaine may be short but Thad is shorter. Not by much mind you but he is… and small all over. Thad is 15, have dark eyes and really dark hair. He loves to read and is never seen without a book. He is much shyer and quieter than his brothers and whenever they go out to escape their lessons he gets left somewhere with a book… and promptly gets picked on by some boys in the park.

Then we have Trent, also 15 and he is quite tall as well and strong. He is very sweet and cheerful and is the master of playing innocent. He has green eyes and brown hair.

Jeff is the tallest one after Fred. He is blonde with brown eyes. He is the biggest pranker and always causes trouble, even when he tries to help. He is always cheerful though but can be a bit temperamental at times… as many 14 year olds are.

His partner in crime is the youngest brother, Nick. Nick is one of the shorter boys, taller than both Blaine and Thad but not by much. Like Jeff, Fred, David and Blaine he loves sports and playing pranks of course. He has brown hair and grey-brown eyes.

* * *

Now as this story begins there is… stormy weather at number 17 to say the least. The boys have all but destroyed their classroom. The curtains looks like if some wild cat-creature has used their claws on them. The benches and chairs are either overturned or tainted with paint or glue. The paintings, posters and boards are all askew and well… the room is completely destroyed.

Now this is a story in a musical kind of fashion so expect random singing and dance routines that doesn't make any sense. As we enter number 17 you can hear shouting going on and down the stairs comes a woman that looks absolutely crossed… followed by another angry looking woman.

"Roz Washington!" the second yelled angrily. "Who gets stuck with the children with no teacher in the house? Me, that's who!"

"I've said my say, Mrs. Beiste", the first one said. "And that's all I'll say. I've done with this house forever!"

She walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Well, good riddance, then", Mrs. Beiste shouted after her. She looked up towards the second floor and saw seven smirking faces. She waved her fist at them and they just smirked again. Out from the big living room a woman with red hair came running, in panic almost.

"Roz Washington", she called and saw that she was missing and then turned to Mrs. Beiste and sang:  
**Gone? Are you quite sure**

**Beiste: Gone! And is it any wonder?**

**Emma: Choosing the right teacher I keep drawing blanks****  
Do you really think I made another blunder****  
What on earth am I to say to Mr. Banks?**

The door to the office opened and a well-dressed gentleman entered. He was dressed in a nice black suit and smiled happily, happy to be going to work. His wife hurried up to him singing:

**Will, dear****  
I'm feeling so bereft, dear****  
Another teacher's left, dear****  
Every teacher goes****  
We're unlucky, I suppose**

She sighed and from upstairs the seven smirking, well six because the seventh was sitting on the stairs reading a book, sang with Beiste, their mother and Mr. Tanaka:

**We are never going to find the perfect teacher**

Mr. Banks looked really angry and slammed down his hand on the small bureau in the entrance hall. The boys hurried into their shared, big bedroom and closed the door. Mr. Banks knew fully what they had done, but he knew out there somewhere there was a teacher suitable for them so he sang:

**Nonsense!**

**Precision and order****  
That's all that I ask****  
The running of a household****  
A straightforward task****  
The children, the servants****  
They're all your domain****  
Whilst I remain the sovereign****  
Of Cherry Tree Lane****  
Coat!**

"Coming, sir", Beiste said and handed it to him.

"The simple truth is you've engaged six teachers over the last four months and they've all been unqualified disasters", Will told his wife as he got the coat on. Then he sang as he buttoned it up:

**A teacher should govern****  
A teacher should rule****  
A teacher is a paragon****  
Who suffers no fool****  
A teacher's a stalwart****  
Our children would gain****  
By having such a teacher****  
In Cherry Tree Lane**

"Of course, Will but", his wife began but he cut her off by singing:

**So take control of situations****  
Show your authority****  
When interviewing staff****  
You know your role****  
They know their stations****  
Efficiency and forethought****  
Cut the jobs in half****  
Briefcase.**

"I thought Roz Washington would be firm with the children", his wife said as Tanaka handed her husband the desired item. "She always looked so cross."

"Emma", her husband answered. "Never confuse efficiency with a liver complaint."

**Emma: Clear thinking, sound judgment  
Will: That's how to advance  
Both: Then things will run like clockwork**

**Will: Leave nothing to chance****  
When teachers go missing****  
The answer is plain****  
Our children must be monsters**

**Emma: Oh how can they be monsters?**

**Both: In Cherry Tree Lane**

"Umbrella", Will ordered and held his hand out, his wife handed it to him.

"Oh, if only we could find someone like your old teacher and nanny", she said.

"I'm afraid that's not realistic, my dear. Few women alive could manage Miss Sylvester's standards of efficiency. Besides, we could never afford someone of her caliber."

Their servants shared a look before singing:

**Precision and order****  
He wants nothing less**

**Tanaka: It's like an army barracks**

**Beiste: Yes, and we're in a mess**

**Both: No wonder the teachers are driven insane****  
We're living in a madhouse****  
In Cherry Tree Lane**

"Now, place an advertisement in the Times stating that the children Banks require the best possible teacher…" Will said. "At the lowest possible wage."

"Father", he heard a voice said and saw his seven boys approach him. Thad was holding a paper and they all looked smug.

"We've written our own advertisement", Thad said and walked up to their father.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Oh please, Will", his wife begged. "I think we should hear it. Go ahead sweetie… tell us what you've written."

Thad looked at his brothers and they nodded. He looked at the paper, shyly and read aloud:

"Wanted: a teacher for seven adorable children."

"Adorable?", his father mocked and Thad looked ashamed and scared. "Well, that's debatable, I must say."

His wife gave him a scolding look and he rolled his eyes before turning away. Thad's brothers nudged him to make him continue and their mother smiled softly at him. Thad took a deep breath and sang, while looking at the paper:

**If you want this choice position****  
Have a cheery disposition****  
Rosy cheeks, no warts**

"That's the part I put in", Jeff said happily. The boys were fed up with having old women tutor them or old men. They wanted someone younger and prettier to look at. Someone that would actually understand them all a bit better and not bother them so much with homework and lessons. School was boring, they rather just have fun. What did they need to know anyway? They were rich. They wouldn't have to work because their father earned so much money as did their mother in her clothes shop. Blaine snapped the paper from Thad and sang:

**Play games, all sorts****  
You must be kind, you must be witty****  
Very sweet and fairly pretty**

"Of all the ridiculous", Will began but his wife cut him short.

"Oh, William, please", she said. Fred snatched the paper from Blaine and sang:

**Take us on outings, give us treats  
Sing songs, bring sweets****  
**

**Nick: Never be cross or cruel****  
Never feed us castor oil or gruel**

**Trent: Love us as sons of your own**

**And never wear a transparent night gown**

"I put that bit in, too", Jeff said happily and the seven boys shuddered thinking back of some of their old teachers. A few of them had been wearing nearly transparent nigh gowns and it was not a pretty site for young boys to watch. They shuddered again. William rolled his eyes but his wife smiled softly. Thad got the paper back and sang softly:

**If you won't scold and dominate us****  
We will never give you cause to hate us**

**Jeff: We won't hide your spectacles so you can't see**

**David: Put snakes in your bed, or pepper in your tea**

The seven boys couldn't keep the sniggers or chuckles from escaping and Thad blushed under their father's scolding gaze. Thad got the paper back again and sang softly:

**Hurry teacher, many thanks**

**Sincerely**

**All boys: The seven children Banks**

Thad yelped as their father angrily snatched the paper out of his hands. He knew he got a small cut but ignored it, he didn't want to such his finger when his dad watched. He was sure his dad didn't even like him anyway.

"That is quite enough tommy rot for one day" Will yelled. "Would you please go upstairs and let me get to work?! Behave yourselves now. David, Fred, Jeff I will find you practicing your skills with the sables when I get back home. Nick, Blaine, Trent I want to see your history reports done! Thaddeus!" the smallest boy startled in fright. "I will _not _want to see you with another book in your hands! Books make you a hermit and a social misfit! If you're reading when I get home I don't want to see you at all? Understood?"

"Yes sir", Thad squeaked.

"Stop squeaking and get a move on all of you!" The seven boys fled.

"Will", his wife began but he cut her off singing:

**I might have guessed**  
**The wind is blowing****  
And it's an easterly****  
It's bound to bring a chill****  
I'm underdressed****  
I must be going****  
Fetch my gloves and scarf****  
Or I'll be later still****  
**

"Where's my hat?" Will yelled and Tanaka gave it to him and Will groaned. "He's brushed it with boot polish!"

**All: Precision and order****  
That's all that (he asks/I ask)****  
The running of a household****  
A straightforward task****  
The children, the servants****  
They're all (your/my/her) domain**

**Will: Whilst I remain the sovereign**

"Mind you, use your day well", he then yelled at his wife.

**Emma: You remain the sovereign**

"I shall be home at six o'clock sharp!"

**All: He remains the sovereign****  
Of Cherry Tree Lane**

William Banks first walked up to the fireplaces, tore the boys' advertisement into small bits and then threw them into the flames and then he walked out the door and slammed it shut, his wife jumped at the sound but then turned around and walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that", she told the man that was fixing their phone. He was pretty tall, with dark chocolate skin and long black hair that he had combed back.

"No worries ma'am", he said and got up. He talked with a Cockney accent. "I'm done anyway. Do ya need anything else ma'am?"

"No", she said softly.

"Okay then ma'am", he said and smiled. "Goodbye ma'am."

"Goodbye", she said and sat down to write an advertisement to put into the Times' evening number. She wrote down every single word her husband had said.

Out on the street the young man looked up at the smoking chimney and grinned so his white teeth glistened. Why? Well you all know how a normal chimney-smoke looks. This one though was… well different. The smoke were full of small shiny spots, like glitter. The glitter got caught in the wind and was blown away in such a speed that they were gone at the blink of an eye. The young man smirked and hurried to his next job. He knew what was about to happened, it all happened before.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. How Do You Hold A Moonbeam In Your Hand

**Okay the reason I write this story is mainly because it won't leave my mind so i can't concentrate on the other. And after all heavy stuff going down in LBW I needed some lighter and happier writing.**

* * *

Part 2

Now let's get ahead of those sparkles shall we? The sparkles were heading for a convent out in the country side. This convent was also an orphanage and they had a very special teacher there… that some of the nuns loved and some hated.

His ways were strange to say the least. Strange things kept happening when he was there… but the worst of their children had turned into better people. Which was strange since the teacher was nothing but a boy himself. He was 18 and actually quite the intelligent and sophisticated person.

The nuns had no idea where he was from when he appeared on the doorstep while they waited for the teacher that was supposed to take the spot. The man would arrive later that day so they were now discussing what to do with the young man… that had missed chapel again and had disappeared.

"What should we do with that boy", one of the nuns asked.

"He could stay and work here", a nun named Sister Margareta said. She was the only one that was actually fond of the boy with the somewhat magical ability to make kids better people.

"No", another nun said. "He just causes trouble and he give the kids bad ideas!"

"He does not!"

"What does he do", the reverent mother asked calmly and the first nun started to sing:

**Nun 1: He climbs a tree  
And scrapes his knee  
His shirt has got a tear**

**Nun 2: He waltzes on his way to mass**  
**And whistles on the stair**

**Nun1: And underneath his nails**  
**There is_ dirt_ everywhere!**

**Nun 3: I've even heard him singing in the abbey**

**Nun 4: He's always late for chapel,**

**Nun: 2 But his penitence is real**

**Nun 1: He's always late for everything**

**Nun 3: Except for every meal**

**Nun 1: I hate to have to say it but I very firmly feel**

**(all together): Wesley's not an asset to the abbey**

**Margareta: I'd like to say a word in his behalf:**

"Then say it Sister Margareta", the Reverent Mother said calmly.

**Margareta: Wesley makes me laugh**

All nuns actually laugh about that, except the one that claimed Wesley being a bad influence. Their leader smiled softly and started to walk across the yard slowly, her nuns following her.

**Reverent Mother: How do you solve a problem like Wesley?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
Margareta: How do you find a word that means Wesley?**

**Nun 3 & 4: A flibbertigibbet?**

**Nun 2: A will of a wisp**

**Nun 1: A clown**

**RM: Many a thing you know you'd like tell him**  
**Many a thing he ought to understand**

**Nun 1: But how do you make him stay?**  
**And listen to all you say**

**RM: How do you keep a wave upon the sand?**

**Margareta: Oh how do you solve a problem like Wesley?**  
**RM: How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?**

**Nun 4: When I'm with him**  
**I'm confused**  
**Out of focus**  
**And bemused**  
**And I never know exactly where I am**

**Nun 2: Unpredictable as weather**

**Nun 3: He's as flighty as a feather**

**Margareta: He's a darling**

**Nun 1: He's a demon**

**Margaret: He's a lamb**

**Nun 4: He'd out pester any pest**  
**Drive a hornet from its nest**

**Nun 2: He can throw a twirling dervish out of whirl**

**Margareta: He is gentle**  
**He is wild**

**Nun 3: He's a riddle**  
**He's a child**

**Nun 1: He's a headache**

**Margareta: He's an angel**

The Reverent Mother had enough of the bickering, there was only one way to describe this person so she sang:**  
**

**He's a boy!**

**How do you solve a problem like Wesley?**  
**How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?**  
**How do you find a word that means Wesley?**

**Nun 3 & 4: A flibbertigibbet?**

**Nun 2 & Margareta: A will of a wisp**

**Nun 1: A clown**

**All: Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him**  
**Many a thing he ought to understand**  
**RM: But how do you make him stay?**  
**Nun 1: And listen to all you say**  
**M: How do you keep a wave upon the sand?**  
**Oh how do you solve a problem like Wesley?**

Suddenly they heard a door slam shut and looked towards the door that lead to the grownups' quarters. There they saw a young man dressed like a real gentleman… even though he looked like a country boy still. He hoisted up a backpack on his back and took a walking stick and started to walk.

"Wesley", the Reverent Mother asked.

"Good morning Reverent Mother", he said then looked at the nuns. "Sisters."

"Where are you going my child?"

"There is no need of me here anymore", he said. "Your new teacher will arrive in exactly", he took out his pocket watch. "3 minutes and 18 seconds. I'd rather be out here by then and save you the trouble of explaining to him why there is a young man in his room."

"Oh but dear Wesley you aren't leaving us are you", Sister Margareta asked taking his hand.

"I am Sister", he said squeezing her hand before pulling his own loose. "Like I said, the children nor you need me anymore. You would not listen to my teachings anyway because you already have your teachings that you will not sway from."

"Of course not", one of the nuns said sharply.

"Then I can't be of anymore help. There are others that will appreciate it and most importantl... need it."

"Well then my child", Reverent Mother said and walked up to him. She put her hands on his cheeks, bent his head forward and kissed his forehead slightly. "Go with our blessings and take care of yourselves. I know you will find your place someday."

"Thank you Reverent Mother", he said and put on his cap. He bid them goodbye and walked out of the abbey and disappeared from view.

**All nuns: How do you hold a moon beam in your hand?**

* * *

As soon as he got out of view Wesley, or Wes as he prefers to be called stopped and held his hand open. Those sparkles that left the Banks' house swirled around his hand and then there was a piece of paper there. Wes read through it and cocked his head to the side.

"Sounds interesting", he said and flicked open his compass. "Well I am in north Scotland by now and this family lives in…" he smelled the paper. "London. I'll be there in the morning… now where's my umbrella?" He picked up his walking stick and shook it two times and tapped it against a rock two times.

"I do not have time for this nonsense", he said sternly. "If you rather I break in two I will." The stick turned into his black umbrella with a head formed as a parrot. "Thank you." He flipped it open and began his rise towards the skies, if he was lucky he could rest on a cloud and get there much faster since the wind had changed.

* * *

**TBC**

**malurin: Thank you :)**


	3. The New Teacher or Practically Perfect

Part 3

The next morning the seven boys were in the windows of their big bedroom watching the long line of women outside.

"They look nothing of what we asked", Fred said and leaned against the window frame. Nick and Jeff were sitting on the bench in front of the window.

"What did you expect", Thad said without looking up from his book. "I told you father would never agree to use our list."

"See", Trent said. "Just like I told you too! Thad's right mother and father may love us but they never listen to us."

"Speak for yourself", Thad mumbled. "Father doesn't love me… he hates me."

"No he doesn't", Blaine said and sat down beside his smaller brother and put a supporting arm around him. "How on Earth can you think that?"

Thad looked up at him.

"I'm not the sportsman the rest of you are", he said. "I'm not as confident or big. What I like to do is reading and father wants to take that away from me."

"He does not", David objected walking over to them.

"You heard him yesterday morning and last night", Thad said. "He said : 'I will _not _want to see you with another book in your hands! Books make you a hermit and a social misfit! If you're reading when I get home I don't want to see you at all? Understood?' Yes he loves me very much."

His brothers stared at him.

"How do you remember every word father says", Fred asked.

"I just do…" Thad mumbled and looked into his book again. "I remember everything people tell me."

His brothers smiled fondly and then returned to watch the women outside. They were all way past 50 and some even 60. They looked stern and quite a few of them had warts. There were a few younger women and rather beautiful ones but it was plain to see that they were just there to live in a luxury home, they were not the intellectual sort.

"Is there any men out there", Blaine asked from where he was preparing a new prank. He'd taken all the soaps he could find and were going to soap the staircase so that their new teacher would either fall or slip around in a comical way. He was only going for two, maybe three steps.

"Nope", Fred said and stretched to see better.

"Wait there's one", David pointed and there was an old man with a white beard standing among the women. They saw a few other old men there. They all looked really boring, not at all what they had looked for.

"I wish father would let us go out instead of sitting cooped up in here", Trent said and watched Thad read in interest. Thad didn't know that his brothers were playing a prank on him by gluing the corners of two pages together. He'd reach them soon. "It's so boring."

"Agreed", Blaine said. "And it's not like we need another teacher. Father was a teacher ones, he can be that again."

"He rather work for that big firm that gives a big paycheck every month", Jeff said. "It's sad… I heard Madame Beast-"

"Don't call her that Jeff", Nick said. "She'll hear you and give you a whooping again."

"Anywho", Jeff continued. "I heard her talk to Lazy-butt that father used to be such a great music teacher and musician."

"So why doesn't he play anything anymore and have forbidden singing or music of any kind", Thad asked looking up. Remember that this is a musical so they are not aware of the constant singing they do.

"I heard mother talk about it ones with grandfather Banks", Fred said and sighed. "Father had another wife before mother. Her maiden name was Holly Holiday and they were working together, singing and dancing with kids. One night it was stormy and she went out to go to an opera with her friends… a horse was pulling a wagon and slipped on the wet stone. The horse panicked and ran her over because she was singing and dancing down the street… not aware of what was going on around her. She died instantly as did their unborn child…"

The boys all looked sad. They knew that their mother was not the first Mrs. Banks and they also knew why their father had adopted all of them instead. Holly had loved children and wanted a lot of them, Emma did too but she couldn't have any of her own. Will wanted to honor both of them and so adopted them all… at ones. They'd gone to an orphanage but couldn't decide on the boys there so they took all seven of them. They had not wanted girls because that would only remind Will of his unborn daughter.

"Hey!" Thad suddenly objected and the brothers started laughing. He pouted as he looked up from where he had turned to change pages.

"It's not funny!" he objected.

"Yes it is", Trent laughed. "You're so easy to fool!"

"Idiots", Thad mumbled and carefully got the pages separated. Then he and they all jumped as their slightly open window suddenly flew open by a gust of wind.

"What", Fred asked and tried to close it. David ran over to help him but it wasn't working.

"Hey look!" Nick exclaimed and pointed. They all looked down and saw that all the women and the few old men they'd seen were being moved by the wind. The wind was blowing them away. The boys gaped in confusion and all seven were watching now.

"What's going on", Blaine asked.

"Look!" Jeff called and pointed. They all followed his finger and saw something odd. It looked like a young man, dressed like a real gentleman and with a casual grip on an umbrella that was carrying him towards the house.

"Is that a witch", Trent asked.

"No witches have brooms", Thad said. "And they're women."

"Then is it a wizard?"

"I don't think so… they usually have long white hair and beard. The young ones usually have goat-bears and mustache."

"How is he doing that?" Blaine asked as the man was coming towards the house with his umbrella. He was floating calmly and soon landed.

"Wow", Nick said. "Look!"

"He's young", Trent said. "He can't be that much older than us!"

"He's good looking", Blaine said happily and they turned to him. "What?" They just shook their heads. The young man closed his umbrella and then did something odd. He was not having any luggage and then looked around. He sighed and whistled and suddenly… a black bag came towards him, sliding over the ground.

"What is this nonsense", they heard him scold the bag and then he held his hand out over it. "Up."

The boys gaped as the bag jumped up so that he could grip the handle. "Thank you." Then he turned to the door and used his umbrella to ring the doorbell.

* * *

Downstairs Will asked Tanaka to let the appliers in one by one. Tanaka had informed him of the long line of teachers waiting outside. But he had to wait for exactly eight o'clock and how did he know when it was exactly that?

Well did I tell you about one of the neighbors of the Banks family? Well there is this big house built to look like a boat and it is owned by Admiral Boom. Every morning at 8 he would fire his canon, with help from his servant Mr. Binnacle. He would do it again at noon and then at six o'clock sharp. Every day. People they say get their time after Greenwich but Greenwich takes time after Admiral Boom. So at eight o'clock the cannon sounded and all houses around would shake.

"Tanaka now it's eight o'clock", Will said as he got up to make sure he looked presentable.

"Yes sir", Tanaka said.

"Now you can let them in, one by one. I will be in my study."

"Can I sit with you dear", Emma asked.

"Of course love", Will said and they entered the study.

"Father can we be there too", Fred called down from the second floor.

"No you stay in your room so you can show your new teacher her room", their father called back. The boys didn't return to their room, just waited in the staircase. Tanaka walked up to the door and opened it.

"You can come in one by one", he called and the young man in front of him nodded.

"Thank you", he said and walked inside in confidence. Tanaka stared because there was no one else out there! Five minutes before there had been people everywhere! He shook his head and closed the door. The boys upstairs saw the young man enter.

* * *

Will was getting out pen and paper when he heard firm steps walk into his study and then a voice said:

"You are the father of the seven Banks children right?"

"Excuse me", Will asked and looked up. He saw a young man of Asian origin wearing a nice black suit, a black bag and an umbrella.

"I said", the young man said calmly. "You are the father of the seven Banks children right?"

"Uh yes."

"And you're looking for a teacher?"

"Yes."

"Good then I'm in the right place."

"Uh…" Will looked confused as the young man opened his bag and took out a paper. "Ah you brought your references… let me see." He held his hand out.

"Oh I've made it a habit to never have references", the young man said. "It is something so old-fashion."

"Oh you think so… well we'll see about that."

"Okay to the requests", the young man said and looked at the paper. Will noticed the really clean nails. "A cheery disposition, I am never cross. Rosy cheeks… well not in the way you want I suppose but I'm clean."

Will looked up in confusion. This was what his sons had written! He looked at the paper, he'd torn it to pieces and he saw… glue holding the young man's paper together.

"You must be kind, you must be witty…" the young man continued and looked up seeing Will look into the living room. "Are you looking for something?"

"What", Will jumped and then looked at him. "That paper you have…" He walked up to the young man. "Where did you get it from? I tore it and threw it on the fire…"

"Excuse me", the young man said and Will let go of the paper. "I am kind but very firm. Give us treats… I only give those when someone really deserves…" he trailed off as Will was looking into the living room again. "Excuse me are you ill?"

"What? No! I-I that paper…"

"You are Mr. Banks right?"

"Yes."

"And you're looking for a teacher for your sons?"

"Yes but-"

"And that's why I'm here."

"Yes…"

"Well there's nothing in here about a salary. So we will have to discuss that."

"Discuss", Will said and started to walk around the young man.

"I want to be free every second Tuesday."

"Second Tuesday…" Will walked towards the door and stood there watching the fire place in the living room.

"Come to think of it a trial period would be a good idea", the young man said and walked up to Will. He looked at him, followed his gaze and then looked at him again. "Hm… I'll give you one week. Then I will know for sure."

"Yes…"

"Should I go to the children now?"

"Uh…"

"Wait", Emma said and smiled, getting up. "First what is your name young man?"

"Wes Montgomery ma'am", he said and nodded.

"How old are you?"

"18 ma'am."

"And you work as a teacher?"

"Yes."

"But you are so young."

"Youth makes it easier to understand the young. I'll go to the children now." With that he walked out of the room and the husband and wife were left confused… and a bit perplexed.

"He did seem firm and knows what he wants", Emma said.

"I know but everything went so fast I just", Will said.

"Do you believe he can govern our kids? Will he make them behave properly? Will he do everything you asked for?"

Will suddenly grinned.

"You know what Emma", he said and took her hand. "I think he will. I think he will!"

* * *

The seven brothers watched the young man leave their father's office and walk towards the staircase. But instead of walking up it he jumped onto the rail, bag in his lap. They looked confused but then gaped as the young man started to slide _up _the rail. They'd heard about sliding down a rail, they'd done it themselves but had never seen anyone sliding _up_. The seven boys backed away from the railing and stared at the young man that stopped in front of them. He had a serious look on his face and watched all seven of them sternly.

"Close your mouth Fred you are not a codfish", he said and Fred obeyed. The young man got off the rail. "Now don't stand there and hang, get a move on. Spit spot."

The boys moved and he followed them up the last few stairs to the big "nursery" and the teacher's new room. The young man cocked an eyebrow at the barrack feeling and also to the mess in the room.

"It's a bit messy because we have better things to do than clean", Blaine explained with a shrug.

"It does look like a war field", the young man said.

"This is your room", Trent said and pointed. The young man walked past them and into the room. "It has a nice view over the park."

"Well it's not Buckingham Palace", the young man said and drew his finger over a shelf. "But it's clean."

"What a funny bag", Jeff said as he saw the bag the young man was holding.

"It's a carpet-bag", the young man said and put it on the table in the middle of the room.

"Is it to carry carpets in", Nick asked.

"No it's made out of carpet." The young man put the umbrella down and unbuttoned his coat. "Now I've always said that a hat and a coat's place is on a hat stand." Then he did something strange. He opened his bag and pulled out a hat-stand. He carried it over to a corner, with his coat hanging on it. Under it he wore a white shirt and a grey vest. They boys hurriedly looked into the bag and saw that it was empty. The young man then turned to the wall where a small mirror was.

"Oh this will not do", he said and took it down before going up to the table and dragged his bag towards him.

"I prefer to see all of my face at the same time", he said and took out a tall golden mirror out of the bag. The boys gaped and then turned to each other.

"But there was nothing in it", Nick said. The young man turned to them.

"Sometimes things aren't always what they seem", he said and put his hand into the bag and lifted out a pair of shoes and a few shirts. "Not even carpet-bags." He looked around. "Hm maybe some more light…" The brothers gaped again as he hoisted a tall floor lamp, with chord and everything out of his bag and put it in a corner.

"Much better", he said. "And something pretty to look at." He walked up to the bag again and took out a tall potted plant. "A beautiful thing is a joy for life." He walked over to the window and put it there.

"We better keep an eye on this one", Blaine whispered. "He's tricky."

The young man turned around.

"Why are you standing around here for", he asked.

"We have nothing better to do", David said and shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I feel sorry for you." The young man started to unpack his other things and the boys gaped. Because he threw trousers, shirts, jackets, socks, hats and underwear over his shoulder and in the air they folded perfectly and landed in the drawer neatly.

"How did you do that", Thad asked in awe.

"Do what?" the young man asked.

"How did you get your things to that?"

"Do what?"

"Fold in the air!"

"I didn't do anything special", he said. Then he walked up to his bag and started to roam through it.

"That's strange", he said. "I was sure I put it in here…"

"What?" Nick asked.

"My tape measure."

"What do you need it for", Jeff asked.

"I want to see how you measure up…"

He felt around and they watched his arm disappear all the way up to the shoulder, that's how deep the bag was. The young man stomped his foot in annoyance and bent into the bag and they heard him grumble as he looked into it.

"Aha!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Here it is." He got his measuring tape out. He looked at the boys and turned to Fred. "You first."

Fred smirked but let the young man measure him.

"Hm", the young man said. "Thick headed and stubborn."

"I'm not!" Fred objected as the others laughed.

"Now you Jeffery", the young man said and measured Jeff. "As I suspected, prankster that easily laughs… don't put things away."

"Do me!" Blaine said eagerly and the young man did.

"Excited like a puppy, prankster and stubborn."

"Me!" Trent said.

"Not innocent and a non-believer."

"A what?"

"You David", the young man said and measured David. "Hm… suspicious and thick-headed, afraid of spiders."

"I'm not!" David objected as everyone laughed and the young man turned to Nick and measured him.

"Exactly as I thought", he said. "Extremely suspicious and short-tempered."

"You lie!" Nick objected.

"See for yourself", the young man said and showed him the tape measure.

"Extremely suspicious and short-tempered", Nick read aloud and then glared at their new tricky teacher.

"Where's the last one", the young man said. "Ah there you are Thad." Thad bit his lip nervously as their new teacher measured him.

"I see", the young man said. "Shy, low self-esteem and incredibly intelligent."

Thad blushed a bit and Trent pulled him into a hug.

"How about you", Fred asked.

"Very well", the young man said. "Hold this."

Nick held the end of the measuring tape at the young man's feet and he measured himself. He looked at the tape measure and smiled.

"Just as I suspected", he said. "Wes Montgomery, practically perfect in every way."

"Wes Montgomery", Trent asked and smiled. "Is that your name? It's lovely."

"Thank you, I've always been fond of it", Wes answered.

"So how long will you stay", Blaine asked with a smirk. "We always make a bet with our teachers."

"I stay until the wind's changed", Wes said. "And when I leave you will have learned your lessons."

The boys laughed and Wes turned to them and sang:

**By the time the wind has blown****  
The weather vane around****  
I'll show you, if I can****  
No matter what the circumstance****  
For one thing I'm renown****  
My character is spit-spot spic and span**

**I'm practically perfect****  
In every way**

"Practically perfect?" Trent asked.

**Wes: So people say  
****Each virtue virtually knows no bound****  
****Each trait is great and patently sound**

**I'm practically perfect from head to toe****  
If I had a fault it would never dare to show****  
I'm so practically perfect****  
In every way**

He walked up to his bed and made it in a few swift and easy movements while he sang:

**Both prim and proper and never too stern****  
Well-educated yet willing to learn****  
I'm clean and honest, my manner refined****  
And I wear shoes of the sensible kind**

**I suffer no nonsense and whilst I remain****  
There's nothing else I feel I need explain**

**I'm practically perfect in every way****  
Practically perfect, that's my forte****  
Uncanny teachers are hard to find****  
Unique, yet meek, unspeakably kind**

**I'm practically perfect, not slightly soiled****  
Running like an engine that's just been freshly oiled****  
I'm so practically perfect****  
In every way**

"Well, those are my credentials", Wes said and grabbed a sock that came flying from his bag and promptly put it in the drawer. "Perhaps you have a few questions?"

"Not temperamental?" Fred asked.

"Never."

"Not grouchy or gruff?" David asked.

"Oh, the very thought." Wes said this while walking up to his wardrobe.

"Will you stay tender when the going gets tough?" Blaine asked.

"Quite the contrary", Wes answered and put on a less formal jacket than the one he'd arrived in, underneath the coat.

"Do you read stories without a big fuss?" Thad asked.

"Mmm-hmm."  
"Or have objections to playing with us?" Nick asked.

"Oh, I like games", Wes said and turned to them. "But I choose them." He took off the gloves he'd been wearing and straightened his tie. Then he sang:

**Some minor improvements may not go amiss****  
But at all times you must remember this**

**Nick & Jeff: You're practically perfect****  
In every way**

**Wes: I guarantee**

** Boys: Practically perfect****  
We hope you'll stay **- this they sang in a mocking tone.

**Wes: No flies on me  
****Each virtue virtually knows no bound****  
****Each trait is great**

** Thad: And patently sound**

** Wes: Patently sound**

"Spit-spot!" Wes said and urged them into the nursery to clean it. They boys were soon done. Thad sat down to read.

"Thad, put your books away, please", Wes said as he walked up to the wardrobe where the boys had their jackets for outdoor use.

"Do I have to?" Thad asked.

"Yes. Blaine, tidy your things."

"It's not fair!", Blaine objected.

"I didn't say I was fair. I said…"

**Wes: I'm practically perfect, and here's my aim****  
By the time I leave here you both will be the same****  
You'll be practically perfect**

** Boys: Practically perfect**

** All: You (We) will be practically perfect****  
In every way**

Wes looked around the room.

"Perfect", he said. "Come it's time for the first lesson and it is a game."

"Awesome", Blaine said. "What is it?"

"It's called a day in the park."

"That's not a game", Jeff objected.

"Of course it is… ah ha!" He took a book from the shelf. "_Robin Hood, _one of my favorites. This will do for our first lesson."

Thad was grinning, he'd wanted to read that book for ages. The others just groaned but they followed Wes out of the room, slid down the rail with him, which made Tanaka stare in fright. As soon as Wes reached the foot of the stairs the front door opened and they all walked out and the door closed itself behind them.

* * *

**TBC**

**Malurina: Thank you I am happy you like it :D**


	4. Jolly 'olliday

Part 4

"Where are we going", Nick asked.

"I told you we are spending a day in the park", Wes said calmly. The boys groaned again, this was going to be a boring day. Hopefully they found something interesting to do. Thad was wondering why Wes had that book with him and he was eager to find out.

"Hey look the screever is here today", Jeff called and pointed at a man painting on the concrete. Wes rolled his eyes and headed for the park.

"Come along now, don't slouch and drag your feet behind you", he said.

"We can if we want to", Fred said and stopped to lean against a streetlamp. "We don't have to listen to you."

"I'm your teacher", Wes said calmly and looked at him. "Walk on your own or else."

"Or else what?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." With that Wes walked into the park, Thad looked at his brothers and then followed Wes.

"Kiss-up", Jeff called but Thad just glared at him. Unlike the others he liked the idea of this lesson. The others laughed at Jeff's joke and hung around by the entrance. But then…

"What the", Fred said as his feet started walking by themselves… no not his feet… his shoes! And since he was in them he had to follow. The others stared at him.

"Fred I thought you said you weren't going", Blaine said and Fred grabbed a lamppost.

"I'm not! My shoes are doing this by themselves!" Fred objected and then yelped as the lamppost gave him just a tiny chock of some sort. He let go of it and his shoes hurried into the park. The other boys followed and soon saw where Fred's feet were leading him. Wes was sitting underneath a tree with a book in his lap and Thad was lying in the grass with his eyes closed. But he opened them when he heard footsteps and smiled.

"Mister Montgomery look who's here!" he said happily. "Did you change your minds guys?"

"No", Fred said but his shoes made him sit down. "We didn't have a choice so we figured we go anyway."

"Yeah there's nothing else to do here in the park", Trent said and glared at Wes. Wes only looked at him and opened the book.

"Please lie down in the grass", he instructed.

"Father would never approve", Trent said.

"Doesn't seem to bother him when you play football or rugby."

Trent stared at Wes but he and the others sat down. Fred leaned against a rock to look more impressive but Thad, Nick and Jeff happily lied in the grass. Blaine and David took their jackets off so that they could lie on them. Trent sighed but then sat down beside Fred and leaned slightly against him. Wes looked around at them.

"Close your eyes", he said. "Now I will read you this book and ones in a while I will stop reading because I only want you to answer a question."

"Get on with it", Fred spat.

"Temper, temper", Wes said but then began reading. After a bit the boys actually started to relax and enjoy it. Fred nearly fell asleep but then he heard Wes' voice. It was kind of soft.

"Where are we", he asked. Fred opened his eyes in confusion and looked at his teacher. Which gave him a disapproving look.

"We're in the park", Jeff said with a smirk.

"Wrong", Wes said. "Next."

"We're in London UK", Blaine said smugly. "Ow!" Wes had bopped the book onto his head.

"Wrong", the teacher said. "Next!"

"They're not wrong", Nick said and sat up angrily. "We are in UK, in London and in the park! What more do you want?!"

"Temper, temper", Wes said. "And Trent, Fred and Nick I told you to close your eyes. Do what I say."

They did but muttered and grumbled about it being stupid.

"Where are we", Wes asked again. At first no one said anything but then Thad's soft voice was heard.

"We're in Sherwood forest", he said. "We're in a forest glade, the sun streaming down through the leaves and making it warm and cozy. There's a river here too and wooden houses where Robin and his men live. I can smell the food on the fire and the forest all around me."

"Are you high", David asked and sat up. Thad opened his eyes and looked at him.

"What", he asked.

"We're just in the park Thad", Blaine said. "How can you be so childish to think we're _actually _in Sherwood forest?"

"I was", Thad said. "I was there."

His brothers all sat up and started to taunt him and Thad looked more and more upset. He could take it when the boys in the neighborhood picked on him but not when his brothers did.

"Shut up!" he yelled after Jeff teasing him. "I was there too because I could travel within the book! When I read I leave this dull grey city and go out on adventure all over the world! In the blink of an eye I'm hunting the big white whale like I did this morning or I'm travelling with Gulliver or solve crimes with Sherlock Holmes or I'm running from werewolves or fight vampire or maybe fight alongside the Three Musketeers! Or maybe I'm standing on the barricades with Enjolras and Marius in Paris. Books help you get out on adventures and you can be whoever you want to be without even leaving from where you are! Why is it so hard for you to understand?!"

"Calm down Thad", Wes said and closed the book. "They can't understand because they have no imagination. But that is something you must have. It can help you go places and solve problems. This lesson is about travelling when you in reality aren't going anywhere."

"That's just stupid", Blaine said.

"Imagination is never stupid Blaine. In your imagination you can be a giant, a knight, a dragon, a king, a wizard or maybe just a fairy."

"Yeah right…" Nick snorted.

"Nicholas do not snort at me. You do know what they say about snorting? If you keep it up you will lose your mind. Every time you snort your mind goes out your nose."

Nick hurriedly covered his nose.

"Really", he asked.

"No", Wes said. "You just used your imagination and saw it happening."

Thad laughed but quieted down when his brothers all glared at him. Wes laughed as Nick glared at him.

"I'd know that laugh anywhere", a voice said behind them. "Wes Montgomery!"

They turned around and saw the screever from before walk up to them, with a painting underneath his arm and he'd put a few more down on the ground. He was pretty tall, with dark chocolate skin and long black hair that he had in a love ponytail. Wes got up and hugged the man.

"It's good to see you again Brett", he said. "I see you're a screever today." The guy grinned and sang:

**Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey****  
Chim chim cher-oo!  
I does what I likes and I likes what I do**

**Today I'm a screever and as you can see**  
**A screever's an artist of 'ighest degree**  
**And it's all me own work**  
**From me own memory**

He showed Wes a painting and Wes smiled.

"But ya know", Brett said. "The park keeper doesn' like me very much."

"It's okay Brett I like you."

"I like you too and may I say you do look swell."

"How does he know you", Nick all but yelled. "He can't know you, you only just arrived."

"I wasn't born one minute before I entered your house Nicholas Banks", Wes said and turned back to Brett. "You know the Banks-children Brett?"

"Yeah I've seen them around", Brett said and ran up to the boys. He was a few years older than Fred by the looks of it. "Playing pranks and sometimes chasing a kite."

"It isn't a real kite", Trent said and stuck his tongue out at him. Brett rolled his eyes and turned to Wes.

"So what are you up too taday", he asked.

"Mister Montgomery said it's a game", Jeff said. "It's called: a day in the park."

"Some game", Blaine complained. "I'd rather eat spinach."

"We were just about to have a break and play the game: a walk in the park", Wes said and the boys groaned.

"It's getting worse", Blaine complained.

Brett just laughed and smiled at Wes.

"Come on Brett you're always up for a game", Wes said and smiled back. "And you promised to take me out again, or have you forgotten?"

"'Cause I 'avent Wes but…" he hurried up to the new teacher and held his hand open. There were just two pence in it.

"Oh dear is that all you got", Wes asked and Brett nodded, pouting slightly. "Well, never mind, my treat and no one is charging for the trees and the sky."

"Mister Montgomery", Trent asked and stalked up to the young man as Brett put his things to rest against the tree. "Is he really coming with us?"

"And why shouldn't he", Wes asked and crossed his arms.

"Well for starters he is very dirty, isn't he? Father would never approve."

"What's that", Brett asked and David stalked up to him, forcing Brett to walk backwards.

"You can't come with us", he yelled. "You're dirty and poor and we don't want to go through your stinking park anyway!"

"Temper, temper", Wes said but then Brett started 'yelling' at David in the same way the teen had done to him. As he did David walked backwards.

"Oh yes you do", Brett 'yelled'. "Because being on a walk with Wes Montgomery takes you to places you've never dreamed of!" David stumbled over a root and fell on his back. Brett snorted and turned to the other boys, which were all staring at him. "And if 'e says it's a game it's a game you can be certain of that."

"That's a picture of the park isn't it", Thad said and looked at it and Brett proudly presented it.

"Yeah", he said. "Amazing ain't it?"

"It is", Thad said.

"That's not a park", Nick said cut in. "Not our park anyway." He pointed at the painting and then at a tree. "Look that tree's much bigger and the sky-"

Brett covered his mouth with a hand and looked at Wes.

"Is 'e always like this", he asked and then looked at the boys. "Don't ya know that all that it takes is a spark. Then something, plain as a park becomes… a wonderland!"

He grabbed Thad and Nick's hands and turned them around. Wes just smiled and Brett sang:

** All you have to do  
Is look a-new  
Then you'll understand**

He let go of the boys after dragging them down a path and the others had followed. Now Brett hooked his arm to Wes and sang:

**Why it's a jolly 'oliday with our Wes  
Wes 'e makes your 'eart so light**

"Oh, really", Wes said and they started to walk down the path.

**Brett: When the day is grey and ordinary  
Wes 'e makes the sun shine bright**

"You do talk nonsense, Brett."

**Brett: Oh, 'appiness is blooming all around 'im  
The daffodils are smiling at the dove**

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

**Brett: When Wes 'ere 'olds your 'and**

"Brett", Wes said but smiled as Brett took his hand.

**Brett: You feel so grand  
Your 'eart starts beatin'  
Like a big brass band**

"You've got enough brass for all of us", Wes said and rolled his eyes. Brett ran up to a park bench and jumped onto it.

**Brett: Oh, it's a jolly 'oliday with our Wes  
No wonder that it's our Wes that we love  
**

"Come along, you guys", Brett told the kids and dragged Wes away down the path. But he also gripped Thad's hand and pulled him with them. The others just sat down on the benches near a fountain and sang:

**Boys: Boring, just like other teachers  
Thinking parks are good for us  
It's just statues, ducks and grannies  
I don't understand all the fuss**

**Nick: Is he doing it to spite us?**

**Blaine: We could lose him for a lark**

**David: Perhaps it's all a plot**

**Fred: I'll tell you what  
He seems so different**

**Boys: But I bet he's not  
There is nothing to excite us  
In…**

Thunder sounded.

** The… **

The statue on top of the fountain jumped down.

**park**

"Who are you?" Trent asked the statue.

"I'm Neleus", it said. "Surely you know that, you've sat beneath me many times. I've waited for centuries to take a walk in the park on a sunny day and I thought Wes Montgomery would never let me get down from this plinth!" He started to dance around happily and the boys stared. Suddenly Wes, Brett and Thad came back… dressed differently. They were in much nicer clothes and all of them were smiling.

**Brett: Ain't it a glorious day  
Right as a morning in May**

**Thad: I feel like I could fly **

Thad jumped and actually soared up onto the fountain, almost floated. Brett joined him.

**Brett: 'ave you ever seen  
The grass so green?** – he'd jumped up beside Thad and now pointed at the grass.

"Oh, Brett", Wes said with a laugh before singing:  
**Or a bluer sky?**

**Brett, Neleus & Thad: Oh, it's a jolly holiday with our Wes**

**Brett: Bad days I've never known  
You can ask the passing statuary **– He patted Thad's shoulder and nodded at the statues. Which had suddenly came to life singing:**  
Nothing's ever set in stone**

"You're looking tip-top from top to toe", Brett told Wes with a big smile on his face as he and Thad jumped down from the fountain. "If I may say so."

"Thank you, Brett", Wes said with a small smile. "And you may."

Thad squeaked as two statues hoisted him off the ground and put him on the side of the fountain. His brothers soon joined him, dressed in nicer clothes than before.

"Hi", Thad said and the statues started to dance around.

**Statues: Oh it's a jolly holiday with our Wes  
No wonder that it's our Wes that we love**

"Oi!" Brett called and ran up to the boys. "Do you think Neleus is lookin' a bit timid today?"

"No", Trent said. "Why?"

"I knew him when he was a little bolder. A little boulder, ha ha!"

Thad grinned jumped from the fountain and turned to his brothers.

**Thad: To see a statue dance like that  
You can't believe your eyes  
You fear you've lost your marbles  
But the Thinker thinks you're wise**

The boys stared as the Thinker appeared at Thad's words.

**So you should hasten, call a mason  
Tell him what you've seen  
If he knows his craft he'll think you're daft  
But we'll know what you mean**

Thad grinned as a pair of statues hoisted him onto a marble horse.

**Male statues: Oh it's a jolly holiday with our Wes  
No wonder that it's our Wes that we love**

Brett smirked and started to dance with a few statues and the boys watched him closely.

**Brett: Now Notre Dame can cause alarm  
And I've me own 'unch why  
Those gargoyles need to gargle  
'Cos their throats get rather dry **

He sat down among the boys and knocked Fred on the chest slightly, like they were best buddies or something.

**Brett: And just between us, I know Venus  
'as a vice that shocks  
She often drinks with a sphinx who winks  
It's neat and on the rocks woho!** – He jumped up and started to dance with the statues again.

**Statues: Oh, it's a jolly holiday with our Wes  
No wonder that it's our Wes that we love**

Thad jumped off of the horse and the statues joined up around him as he walked towards his brothers singing:

**Let's go for jaunty saunter  
You are bound to make your mark  
Looks like all of you were all born to  
Take a promenade in the park  
With those finely-chiselled features  
You can look down from above  
Each man out with his dog would stand agog  
To see a statue take a gentle jog** – As Thad sang the last two lines a man and his dog suddenly appeared and saw the dancing statues. They looked agog before hurrying on.

**Brett & Statues: It's (it's) no (no) wonder that it's our Wes  
That (that) we (we) love**

**Statues: Love love love  
Love love love**

**Brett: No wonder that it's Wes that we love**

Wes rolled his eyes but then took Brett's hand as he danced past.

**It's a jolly holiday with you, Brett  
Gentlemen like you are few  
Though you're just a diamond in the rough, Brett  
Underneath, your blood is blue**

**Statues: Your blood is blue**

**Wes: You'd never think of pressing your advantage  
Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed  
A person needn't fear when you are near  
Your sweet gentility is crystal clear**

**Statues: It's crystal clear**

**Wes: Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Brett**

**A jolly, jolly holiday with you**

The other Banks children were watching all this, feeling anger because it wasn't fair. They tried to take part and make their minds create things like Thad did but nothing happened. This was all just stupid! They knew it was just imagination and that was for little kids and novelists! Not young men like them.

**Thad, Brett & Statues:  
****Oh it's a jolly holiday with our Wes  
****Wes here makes your heart so light  
****When the day is grey and ordinary  
****Wes he makes the sun shine bright  
****Oh happiness is blooming all around him  
****The daffodils are smiling at the dove**

**When Wes here holds your hand  
You feel so grand  
Your heart starts beating  
Like a big brass band**

**Oh it's a jolly holiday with our Wes  
****It's no wonder that it's Wes that we love  
****Brett: No wonder that it's Wes that we love**

"Enough!" Fred suddenly yelled and everyone turned to him and the other boys.

"What is it Freddie", Thad asked and his oldest brother grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Stop this idiocy Thad!" he all but shouted.

"What", Thad asked confused.

"This is not real! None of this is real it's just imagination!"

"I know", Thad said and smiled. "Isn't it amazing? See this is what I was trying to show you! Your imagination can do anything!"

"It's. Not. Real!"

"It is. You just have to use your imagination and it is real for a little bit."

"When will you understand that it's just stupid and that you should just grow up!" David yelled and Thad narrowed his eyes.

"It's not stupid", he said.

"Yes it is", Nick said. "Imagination is stupid."

"No it isn't", the statues said.

"Just go away", Blaine told them. "All of you!"

"All you fantasy-freaks", Fred added. The statutes all looked at Wes who shrugged. The statutes walked back to their places and turned back to stone.

"You should be careful what you wish for", Wes told the Banks-children. "It might come true."

"Not in the real word", Jeff said.

"If you use your imagination-"

"Then I will use it", Fred said. "Right now I wish Thad wouldn't be a bit more thick-skinned so that he will be less sensitive."

"What?!" Thad asked.

"You heard me", Fred said. "Maybe if you were a statue as well you'd get a harder surface and wouldn't be so easy to hurt or crack."

"I agree", Trent said as did the others before they turned away from Thad.

"Guys", Thad called when they'd walked a few steps away.

"Come along Thad", Fred said.

"Guys!" They stopped at the terrified scream and turned around. Thad was looking at his hands that were smoking.

"Thad", Blaine asked and Thad looked up at them in terror and then there was a poof and a lot of smoke. Everyone around coughed and when the smoke was gone…

"No!" Nick exclaimed in horror and ran up to what had once been his brother but now was a cold, grey statute.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Through The Books We Go

Part 5

"Thad", Fred exclaimed in horror and ran up to the statue. He put a hand on the cold marble cheek. "Thad can you hear me?" All boys were by their brother, touching his hand, his cheeks, his head, his arms or back. But their brother was as unresponsive as a normal statue. He looked scared and Fred could barely watch his younger brother look so scared when he could do nothing to change it. What had happened? Who did this? Why was their brother suddenly a statue?! One of the brothers understood it before the others.

"What did you do?!" Nick yelled suddenly and turned to Wes, fuming.

"I didn't do anything", Wes said and looked almost nonchalant. "I warned you. It was your imagination and your wishes."

"Get him back!" Nick ordered marching up to tear teachers, tears of desperation in his eyes.

"Why would I do that when it was nothing of my doing?"

"You got magic!"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about." Wes looked away from him and at Brett who looked insanely happy when he did.

"You made all this happen!"

"Do not blame me for your own wishes Nicholas Banks", Wes said sharply and pointed at his face. "It was you and your brothers who imagined your brother more thick-skinned, it was you boys that said the words. I had nothing to do with it. I warned you."

"Change him back!" Blaine almost wailed. "You must-"

"I must nothing", Wes said looking at him. "I will not make a spectacle of myself thank you." He looked away again.

"But you must get rid of that!" Jeff said and pointed at the statue and his eyes went wide in horror because the statue that had ones been his brother was now gone completely... after he pointed at it.

"No!" the brothers yelled.

"I warned you", Wes said and looked at the boys that were now staring at the spot.

"What did you do?!" Fred yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything", Wes said. "It is you boys that make these things happen with your words and your imagination."

"But", David began but Trent slapped him.

"Shut it", he said. "We won't solve this by arguing with Mister Montgomery!"

"What do you suggest then", Nick asked him.

"I suggest we start looking", Trent said. "Where would Thad go?"

The boys all looked around and Brett put an arm around Wes' shoulders and grinned happily.

"Home", Fred asked.

"No, he's still upset with father", Trent said and shook his head. "How about the library?"

"It's closed today", Blaine said. "What about that stable we used to go to when we were little?"

"I don't think so", Nick said. "Thad is afraid of horses."

"So where can he have gone", David asked and they all started to think, so hard that smoke actually rose from their heads. Brett cocked an eyebrow and looked at Wes who just shrugged.

"I know", Jeff said and snapped his fingers. His brothers looked at him. "Thad goes wherever his imagination takes him!"

"And where would that be", Nick asked.

"Whatever book he reads", David said and looked up. "Remember, he said he travels into his books when he read them!"

"So which book could he be in?" Blaine asked. "The one he read this morning?"

"Which one was it", Trent asked and scratched his head.

"_Moby Dick_", Jeff said and started to splutter as a wave hit him in the face. "What?!" He and his brothers stared in shock, they were not in the park anymore.

* * *

They were in a small boat out on the open sea. Behind them was a big ship and in front of them they saw the fin of a big white whale dove underneath the surface.

"Such nonsense", they boys heard and turned around in their boat. They saw Wes stand there with an umbrella in his hand, blocking the sprays of water. Jeff looked around. They were in a small boat that was being rowed by a few men. They were rowing as if their lives depended on it, towards the whale. In front of them, beside and behind where other boats and in the front of all of them was a man with an harpoon. In the leading boat was a man with a wooden leg.

"Really Brett", Jeff heard and turned around and saw Wes put a hand on his hip watching the fore of the boat. Brett was standing there with a big grin on his face, holding a harpoon. He smiled goofily at Wes.

"You are worse than the children", Wes scolded.

"Sorry Wes", Brett said and handed the harpoon to the man beside him. "I was just 'aving a bit of fun."

"Well restrain yourselves, remember we are here on a mission." Wes turned to one of the rowers and patted his shoulder. "Excuse me could you help me?"

The man looked up and grinned.

"Of course", he said. "Anything for you Wes Montgomery."

"Thank you. Have you seen a statue, about this high?" he held up his hand at Thad's height. "Looking like a young boy around 15?"

"No Wes", the man said. "Sorry I haven't."

"Oh well then, thank you." Wes turned to the boys. "Not here. So where are we going next?"

The boys glared at him, but Brett looked happy. Until he got a wave in the face.

"A bit less wet don't ya think", he said and Blaine sighed.

"He said something about travelling with Gulliver", he said.

* * *

A sunbeam hit Blaine's face and he groaned before opening his eyes. Maybe everything that happened in the park was just a dream? Maybe Thad wasn't gone and maybe they didn't have Wes as their teacher… He was about to sit up when he realized h couldn't! He tried to raise his head but couldn't even do that. He was strapped down by small strong ropes! Even his hair was tied down!

"Ow!" he heard and then another few yelps.

"Guys your hair is tied down", David suddenly said. "Do not try to sit up, you'll only hurt yourselves."

"I bet you are happy now that you had to shave your hair off after that syrup prank", Nick teased.

"Yes I am in a matter of fact… now why are we tied down on the beach?"

"I have no idea…"

Where was Thad when they really needed him? He would know the answer. Come to think of it… where was Brett and Wes? David looked around but saw nothing. They all tried to get loose.

"Just imagined if these ropes were just spider web", Nick said and stared as his ropes became spider web. He sat up and looked at his brothers. They stared at him.

"How did you get loose", David asked.

"I just… imagined that the ropes were spider web…"

"Imagined?"

"Yeah…"

David looked at his hand and imagined a knife there and suddenly he had one. He smirked and cut his ropes. Imagination wasn't so bad actually.

"Wouldn't it be grand if the ropes would just snap when I tried to sit up", Fred grumbled and imagined them doing it as he struggled and as soon as he imagined it… it happened. Blaine, Jeff and Trent followed suit. Imagining their ropes being weak, that the poles that held the ropes were weak or in Jeff's case that he could just slide right through them. The boys all got up and brushed off their torn sailor clothes… wait a minute how did that happen?

"Stupid imagination", Trent grumbled and looked at his torn clothes.

"Come on", Fred said and started to walk. "The sooner we find Mister Montgomery and Brett the sooner we can find Thad and then go home."

They walked for a bit but then stopped and stared as they saw a lot of catapults, archers and knights… none bigger than little dolls.

"What the-" Jeff began but was cut off when he suddenly was bombarded by rocks, arrows and horses running all over his feet. "Ow!"

"Hey stop it!" Blaine objected.

"Kill the giants", a tiny voice said from a white horse. "For Lilliput! For me, your king!"

"Ow", Trent objected and then fell as a few knights rode around him with ropes, tying his legs together. No sooner was he down before being swarmed by soldiers tying him. "Get off of me!"

"Trent!" Nick exclaimed and held his hands up to his face to keep arrows and stones from hitting him.

"Help!" David exclaimed as he fell forward after being tripped. Soon all six boys were on the ground trying to fight off little soldiers that were trying to bind them.

"Stop this at ones!" an angry voice called and the boys did but not the Lilliputs. "I said-"

"Two more giants!" the king shouted. "Attack!"

"Don't you dare", that voice said and the boys looked up seeing Wes Montgomery and Brett fight off Lilliputs, well Brett was… Wes Montgomery just stood there glaring at the small things. When they saw him the all started to cheer and babble happily. Brett was left alone as everyone of the Lilliputs ran over to Wes and started to cheer and dance around him.

The boys stared at them, gaping. Fred, Blaine and Trent were on their stomachs, hands and legs tied together. Nick had one arm tied to a big rock, cliff for the Lilliputs, and one leg secured into the ground. Jeff and David were tied together. While the little people were swarming Wes Montgomery as if he was the most amazing person in the world.

"Well that was very", Wes began. But the cheers cut him off.

"Thank you now", he tried again but the cheers and joy knew no boundary as trumpets blared and drums were hit.

"When you've quite finished", Wes said sharply and the cheering stopped and all loud sounds as well. "Thank you." He looked around and saw his pupils. "Oh dear what have you gotten yourself into this time." He said and rolled his eyes before walking up to the six boys. "Set them free at ones."

"Of course Wes Montgomery", the king squeaked. "Anything for you. You're our favorite person."

"Thank you", Wes said calmly and watched the boys being freed. "Now your majesty you know my friends here?"

"Nope", he said. "Wait is this the Banks children?"

"Yes."

"Oh and Brett Everett is here too!"

"Indeed I am ya majesty", Brett said and bowed. Wes looked at the boys.

"Come on don't be so rude", he said. "Bow."

The boys did and the king watched them.

"Shouldn't they be seven?" he asked.

"They are, one of them is missing", Wes explained. "Have you seen him? He's a statue."

"They got a statue brother? My world I've never heard of something like that before."

"You haven't heard much. So, have you seen him?"

"No Mister Montgomery. We haven't. But we'll keep an eye out."

"Thank you", Wes said and turned to the boys. "Well he's not here so where too now? And please try to stay out of trouble."

"Thad did speak of Sherlock Holmes", Nick said.

* * *

Now the adventure was long and dangerous in some parts. Solving crimes with Watson and Holmes was amazing. All boys agreed and running from werewolves and watching Wes Montgomery dance with Dracula and other vampires was the oddest thing they have ever seen… and the most horrific.

Not as horrific as nearly getting eaten by werewolves or vampires but close. But during these adventures Wes didn't have to save them as much. The boys used their imagination to help Sherlock. They used their imagination to trap the werewolves in a cage or got guns that fired silver bullets that they could kill them with.

Wes only had to save them from the vampires. All he did was glare at them and the undead creatures shrunk back and then invited them to a party. It was fun to watch Wes and Brett dance with vampires and for a moment they forgot what they were doing… but they soon got reminded when Nick said:

"Now I get what Thad likes about books."

"Thad!" all boys exclaimed and the vampires turned to them in confusion. Wes walked over with Brett.

"Thank you for the visit Count", Wes said to Dracula and got a kiss on the cheek in return, Brett bristled at that and narrowed his eyes at the King of Vampires. "But we really must be going. We need to find Thad Banks." Now the boys may not have noticed the difference in what Wes said but I hope you did. When meeting the whale-hunters, the Lilliputs and Sherlock Holmes Wes had asked for a statute... this time... a boy.

"Maybe you should go to France", Dracula suggested. "Strange things always happen there and maybe they can help you find your missing student."

"Thank you Count." The boys and their teacher and Brett walked out of the big castle.

"Didn't Thad say something about the _Three Musketeers_", Trent asked...

* * *

and suddenly they were in a forest glade where a lot of sword-fights were going on. Wes flicked open his pocket watch.

"Oh this won't do", he said and took a sable lying on the ground. "Excuse me…" Brett grinned while the Banks-boys stared as their teacher walked into the fray, disarming people skillfully as he went. They noticed him walk up to a blonde man and a man with scar on his cheek. They were fighting very viciously and Wes just walked up to them.

"Excuse me Comte de Rochefort", Wes said and the man looked at him. "I need to speak to Athos."

"Of course Mister Montgomery", Rochefort said and kissed Wes' hand before he stepped back.

"Thank you."

"It is wonderful to see you Wes", Athos said and kissed the young man's cheek. "Now what can I assist you with?"

"I am looking for Thad Banks. Have you seen him lately?"

"Not since he last read the books. He was here then and said goodbye. Then he said he was going to Paris to meet with Enjolras and Marius. Maybe they can help."

"Thank you."

Wes walked back through the fray and the boys looked at him. Brett had hurriedly pulled him close to him, glaring daggers at Athos and Rochefort in the middle of the field.

"He might be in Paris to stand on the barricades with Enjolras and Marius", Wes explained. "Athos said he hasn't seen him since he last read the book."

"So let's go there", Fred said. "We will need eight horses."

There was a loud sound behind them and eight horses came running up to them. They all got up, Wes on a black stallion with long wavy mane and tail, the horse looked really impressive, the other horses did not look as impressive.

* * *

They soon arrived in Paris and witnessed something they'd never seen before. A huge barricade was built up in the streets and on it was a lot of young man shouting things at the army opposite them.

"Why are they always so messy", Wes asked and jumped off of his horse. "Wait here."

"Mister Montgomery they are firing guns!" Trent said in horror.

"I know", Wes said. "I'll handle that."

He walked to the soldiers. They were blocking the path to the barricade. Wes patted a captain on the shoulder.

"Oh captain", he said. "Would you be so kind to let me through?"

"Why of course sir", the captain said and grinned. "Hold your fire!" He turned to Wes with a big smile. Wes smiled back which made Brett bristle on his horse and made smoke came out of his nose. The Banks-brothers stared at him in shock.

"Thank you", Wes said and walked across the street to where the barricade was. He looked up. "Oh dear…"

"A hand Wes", a voice asked and a blonde and pretty beautiful young man held his hand down to him. Wes smiled and took it. Another young man, with brown hair, grabbed his other hand and they pulled him up.

"Oh those sneaky little", Brett growled as the two French boys kissed Wes' cheeks in greeting… and held on to his hands. They watched Wes speak to them and look around a little. The young men spoke to him and he nodded before turning around. A soldier on a horse hurried up and let Wes all but jump into his arms. Wes did so and the man got him over to Brett and the others. Wes got helped down from the horse by another soldier and then helped up onto is own.

"Well", Fred asked eagerly.

"Enjolras said that your brother was here many months ago and wish us luck in finding him", Wes said. "He said he was a brave and wonderful man."

"So now what", Blaine asked. "We've been through all books he mentioned."

"Which is the book he reads the most", Fred asked and scratched his head. "Or the first book he ever read…"

"I think the first one he ever read was _The Hunchback Of Notre Dame_", David supplied. "Let's go there."

"Wait a minute", Trent said and looked around before they were about to set off. "We've been travelling through books right?"

"Yes", Blaine said. "So?"

"We've not only done that but we've been travelling in a certain order."

"What do you mean", Jeff asked.

"We've been travelling through the books Thad listed and the adventures he described."

"So long I follow", David said. "Do you have a point?"

"Which was the first book he described to us?"

"What… you mean _Robin Hood_", Nick asked.

"Yes! He's not in any other book and I am pretty sure he's not in the _Hunchback of Notre Dame _because he read it _years _ago. Thad only get stuck in new books."

"Like _Robin Hood_" Fred concluded. "Good thinking Trent, let's go to Sherwood Forest!"

* * *

No more had the words left his lips until big trees sprung up all around them. They were in a forest glade, the sun streaming down through the leaves and making it warm and cozy. There was a river there too and wooden houses where Robin and his men lived. They could smell the food on the fire and the forest all around them.

"Wow", Blaine said. "If this is how Thad experiences his books I envy him."

"Wes Montgomery", a happy voice said and a man dressed in green and with a bow hurried over to them and helped Wes down. "Welcome to Sherwood!"

"Thank you Robin", Wes said as he was helped down, to Brett's annoyance. The young man hurried up to them and stood between Wes and Robin Hood.

"Hello there Brett old chap", Robin said. "I did not see you."

"'ands off", Brett said and narrowed his eyes. Wes just rolled his eyes. Then he turned to Robin.

"Robin we are looking for Thad Banks, have you seen him", he asked.

"About this tall and brown hair and dark eyes", Robin asked and held out his hand at a height.

"Yes!" Blaine said. "Have you seen him?"

"Of course Blaine", Robin said. "He's here. He's been here for a while actually. Amazing chap. Will is helping him with his bowman-ship. I did so too but had to come meet you."

"Where is he", Fred asked. Robin pointed towards a few trees and the Banks-boys ran towards them.

"Don't rush so", Wes said and smiled at Robin before following. Brett followed as well… As did Robin.

* * *

"Thad!" Nick shouted happily when they saw the familiar brown haired boy fire an arrow and hit bull's-eye.

"Huh", Thad asked and looked around, only to be tackled by Nick and fell onto the ground. It was a hug-tackle. "Nicky?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you", Nick sobbed into his shoulder. "We thought we'd lost you!"

"I've been here all along", Thad said and gently moved out of the hug. He was dressed in medieval clothes. "Where did you look?"

He got no answer because he was caught in a tight group hug from all his brothers. Then his brothers started to tell him about their adventures excitedly. Thad smiled at what they told him. Wes cleared his throat and they turned to him.

"So", he asked. "What have we learned today?"

"That imagination can take you anywhere", Nick said happily. "It is amazing and can help you solve problems and do anything!"

"And what more?"

"Be careful what you wish for", Fred said and pulled Thad close to his side. "Or it might actually happen."

"Good", Wes said. "Lesson learned." Thad grinned and started singing:

**When Wes here holds your hand  
You feel so grand  
Your heart starts beating  
Like a big brass band**

The other boys grinned and everyone in the glade sang:

**Oh it's a jolly holiday with our Wes  
****It's no wonder that it's Wes here that we love**

**Brett: No wonder that it's Wes here that we love**

Robin put his arm around Wes' waist.

"Are you staying for dinner Wes", he asked and pulled the young man close to his side.

"Oi", Brett objected and pushed Robin off. "'ands off Bow-boy."

"Brett behave", Wes scolded and then turned to Robin. "Sadly no Robin we have to go, it looks as if it will rain."

"What?" Blaine asked and looked up, only to be hit by a sudden downpour.

* * *

The seven boys startled awake as rain hit their faces. They scrambled up from the grass and looked around. Wes stood by the tree, book in his hand and soaking wet.

"Well time to go home", he said. Brett was beside him grinning. "I'm sorry for your paintings on the concrete Brett."

"Meh no worries", Brett answered. "I can always paint new ones… but we've got an amazing chestnut weathah today."

"Goodbye Brett."

"Bye Wes", Brett said and hurried away. "Bye boys!"

"Bye Brett", they called and then hurried home. But they all wondered the same things… were anything of what they had experienced real? When they asked Wes about it he just snorted or scoffed and said that he would never do something like what they described.

"But you did", Fred objected. "You scolded a king! And ordered him around!"

"Me?! A simple school teacher scolding and being disrespectful to a king", Wes asked looking angry. "How dare you!"

"But you did", Nick objected. "And you were standing up in a boat hunting whales!"

"Whale hunting is a horrible and barbarous task I would _never _do something like that! Or something as stupid as stand up in a boat!"

"But you did", Jeff objected. "And then you shot werewolves!"

"What is this preposterous ideas you have Jeffery Banks? _Me _go out hunting things that do not exist like some crazy person? My world! I've never been so insulted in my life."

"But you did", Trent objected. "And you walked into a sword fight as if it was nothing and talked to Athos and Rochefort!"

"I do not speak with storybook characters."

"You did", David objected. "And you helped Sherlock Holmes solve a murder!"

"That's a job for the police, I'm a teacher. I would never put my nose where it doesn't belong."

"But don't you remember", Blaine asked confused. "You danced with Dracula too."

"I most certainly did not", Wes scolded. "I have no idea of what you were dreaming out there in the park but I read you _Robin Hood _and not _Dracula_!"

"You were talking to him too!" Thad said eagerly. "And Brett kept pulling him off of you for some reason. Was Robin flirting with you?"

"Not just Robin", Nick said cheerfully. "Everyone we met basically! Brett looked like a tomato in the face because he was so angry!"

"One more word about this and I shall call the police", Wes said as they reached the house. "No get inside, spit-spot."

The boys hurried inside, wondering if what they had been going through today was for real… or not.

* * *

**TBC**

**Malurina - Maybe a bit ;)**


	6. 16 Going On 17 or My Favorite Things

Part 6

When they got home Wes ordered them to go and get changed and then go talk to their parents. He had a feeling they wanted to talk to them about something. The boys quickly changed and then went into their parents' room, after knocking on the door of course.

"Come in", they heard their father say and entered.

"Good evening father", Fred said politely. "Mother."

"Boys", their parents said.

"Mister Montgomery said you wanted to speak with us father", David said politely.

"Yes", their mother said and got up from her makeup table. She was making herself pretty for some reason. "We are going out to a very nice dinner tonight and we just want you boys to be on your best behavior at home. Tanaka and Shannon won't be in so it will only be you seven and Mister Montgomery."

"Could be worse", Jeff said and his brothers, Trent and Nick, elbowed him in the side.

"Oh that reminds me", their mother said. "What is your new teacher like? He's so young. Does he know enough to teach you?"

"He knows more than enough mother", Thad said happily. "He is amazing! Best teacher we have ever had!"

"Really?"

"He is different from other teachers", Fred said and looked at Thad who calmed down at once. "He taught us about classical stories today."

"And we visited Paris", Jeff said happily.

"What?" their father asked and looked up from fixing his bowtie.

"And we sailed on a whale hunt!" Nick added.

"Solved crimes with Sherlock Holmes", Blaine cut in beaming.

"We went to France and watched the musketeers", David said with a grin. "And rode horses!"

"We practiced bowman-ship in a forest", Thad cut in happily.

"We met the king of Lilliput", Trent added with a grin. "And watched the fights at the barricades in Paris!"

"We attended a dance in Transylvania with a count", Fred said, now he neither could keep his excitement back.

"We nearly got to see Notre Dame but Trent reminded us of not having enough time because we had to finish our assignment", Blaine said happily.

"I see", their father said. "Well enough of this nonsense. What did you really do?"

"It's not nonsense", Thad said. "It really happened."

"Thad I expect this kind of stories from you every day but not your brothers."

"That's because you think I'm the only one that lies", Thad said.

"Thaddeus respect your father", his mother scolded.

"When he respects me", Thad said angrily.

"Thaddeus go to your room and stay there for the rest of the day", his father said sternly. "And no more of this nonsense. You left this house but you went nowhere else than to the park."

"We did too!"

"Now Thaddeus", Will said angrily and Thad stormed out and they heard him run up to their room. Will ran a hand over his face. "What should I do with that boy?"

"Not cut him down", Blaine whispered and then looked at his father. "Anything else father?"

"No, you can go."

The boys turned to leave.

"Oh just one thing", their father said and they turned to him. "I expect you to clean up and fix your classroom tomorrow. I will have Tanaka and Montgomery give you the supplies."

The boys groaned but left.

* * *

When they got to their room they found Thad furiously scribble away in one of his notebooks. He sat on the bench by one of the windows, knees pulled up to rest the notebook against them. He was muttering angrily as he wrote. Blaine walked up to him and put a hand on his knee.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine", Thad grumbled. "I'm just sick and tired of him not believing in me… or us."

"Don't worry, he'll come around."

"Yeah when he can look past the end of his nose…"

The boys went to be really early, why? Well wouldn't you be tired after what happened.

* * *

All boys may have gone to bed early, but that doesn't mean everyone _slept_ early. Blaine waited until he was sure that everyone was asleep. He noticed the light on in Wes' room and figured he was just preparing lessons or something.

He got out of his bed and went up to his and Thad's wardrobe and got out a pair of shoes and then took his bathrobe and hurried out in the hallway. No one was home but he still decided to slide down the rail, just in case. He got to the front door and hurried outside, closing the door silently behind him.

"Jeremiah", he called and looked around in the dark and then heard a whistle and grinned wide. He ran up to the blonde young man and hugged him, before kissing him passionately. Jeremiah kissed back. They moved from the light from the window on the second floor, Wes' window.

"How are things at the store", Blaine asked as they stood in the darkness underneath Wes' window.

"Busy and boring", Jeremiah said and ran his hand up and down Blaine's arm softly. "How are things around here."

"We got a new teacher…"

"Another old wrench?"

"Nope", Blaine said and smiled. "A young man."

"Hot?"

"Not my type. He's a bit taller than Nick, with dark hair, almost black eyes and oh he looks like he's from China."

"Exotic", Jeremiah teased. "Maybe I should take a look." He went for the vine to climb up to the window but Blaine grabbed his arm.

"No Jer he'll tell mother and father and you know what father will do", he said worriedly.

"Kill me", Jeremiah said and dropped back onto the ground. "I will not do anything."

"Other than kissing me?"

"Of course", Jeremiah said and they kissed. He pressed Blaine up against the wall as he deepened it and Blaine smiled into it. They parted.

"I love you", Blaine said and Jeremiah smiled.

"Yes but for how long", he asked with a smirk.

"What?" Blaine asked and Jeremiah moved back and started to sing:

**You wait little boy on an empty stage****  
For fate to turn the light on  
Your life little boy is an empty page****  
That men will want to write on.**

**Blaine: To write on.**

**You are sixteen going on seventeen**  
**Baby, it's time to think  
****Better beware be canny and careful  
****Baby, you're on the brink**

**You are sixteen going on seventeen** - Jeremiah took Blaine's hands and they started to dance over the grass.**  
Fellows will fall in line  
Eager young lads and roués and cads****  
Will offer you food and wine**

**Totally unprepared are you to face a world of men** - Jeremiah dipped Blaine and smiled.**  
Timid and shy and scared are you****  
Of things beyond your ken**

**You need someone older and wiser** - they danced on and Blaine was grinning.**  
Telling you what to do  
I am seventeen going on eighteen****  
I'll take care of you.**

Jeremiah did once again press Blaine up against the wall kissing him passionately. Suddenly it started to rain really bad again and they both got drenched. They ran to the front door which had a roof and Jeremiah leaned against a post that was holding up the roof but turned when he heard Blaine sing:**  
**

**I am sixteen going on seventeen****  
I know that I'm naïve  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet****  
And willingly I believe**

Jeremiah grinned as Blaine came sauntering up to him in a very sexy way.

**I am sixteen going on seventeen****  
Innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies drinkers of brandies** - He pulled on Jeremiah's tie in a very... suggestive way.**  
What do I know of those?**

Blaine put his arms around Jeremiah's neck and Jeremiah held his arms around his waist.

**Totally unprepared am I****  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my ken**

**I need someone older and wiser****  
Telling me what to do****  
You are seventeen going on eighteen****  
I'll depend on you.**

They kissed again and it was just as hungry and passionate as before. Jeremiah put his hands on Blaine's butt and pulled him so their hips met. Now I bet you wonder who the heck this Jeremiah is? He actually works in their mother's shop as a merchant.

That's where Blaine met and fell in love with him. Jeremiah was clearly thinking the same things Blaine did, thought that they would make the perfect pair. But they had to keep it under wraps.

William did not like his sons dating… and especially not boys like in Blaine's case and _especially_ not "poor" boys like Jeremiah. He wanted his boys to marry with someone from their own status in society. But Blaine loved this young man and was willing to trust him with his life. Jeremiah started to kiss Blaine's exposed neck but was careful to not leave any marks. Suddenly lightning flashed and they jumped apart.

"I take that as the weather telling me to leave", Jeremiah teased and kissed Blaine's cheek. "See you soon?"

"Of course", Blaine said. "I'll meet you in the park next time, behind the old sundial. You know? With all the bushes where no one can see you."

Jeremiah kissed him again before leaving and Blaine turned to the door only to realize… that it was locked.

"Damn", he swore.

* * *

In his room Wes was reading over the schedule that belonged to the boys and he snorted with an annoyed frown on his face. The lessons on it was absurd and not what this boys needed. These boys had too much energy and needed an outlet. Sports were clearly not cutting it, they needed something more.

His room was suddenly lit up by the light of a lightning and he looked up… just to see Blaine come crawling in through the window. Blaine got up, soaking wet and smiled happily and then looked up.

"Uh oh", he said.

"So explain to me why you were out in the rain Blaine", Wes said calmly.

"I… uh… I was… I sleepwalked and woke up outside but the door was locked behind me and…"

Wes gave him a look that told Blaine he knew _exactly_ what he'd been doing.

"Please don't tell father", Blaine begged and walked up to Wes. Wes looked at him.

"You're leaving a stain on my carpet", he said and Blaine jumped off of the carpet so that he was standing on the wooden floor. Wes smiled.

"Go into my bathroom and wash off young man", he said. "You can borrow one of my spare towles, it's in there."

"Thank you", Blaine said and smiled softly.

"Then I want you to tell me everything about that boy", Wes said and continued to look through their schedule, smiling a satisfied smile. Blaine stared at him but then walked into the bathroom. Wes got into the boys' room and took out a clean pajamas for Blaine before heading back. He knocked on the door.

"Here Blaine put these on", he said and Blaine took them. He put them on and left the bathroom. He was about to say something when a _loud_ clap of thunder was heard and he gasped… and threw his arms around Wes in fright. Wes blinked a bit in confusion but hugged the young man back.

"Are you afraid of thunder Blaine", he asked and Blaine nodded frantically.

"Don't worry", Wes said and sat them down on the bed. "It's not dangerous." A new flash came and loud thunder. Blaine buried his face in Wes' shoulder… just as Trent and Thad ran into the room in fright. Wes chuckled and held his arm open. Trent hurried to his side and Thad followed.

"Are you two afraid too", he asked and the boys nodded. "Well you can sleep in here tonight, my bed is big enough." He got up and the boys waited until Wes was in the middle of the bed before they lied down beside him, well Thad lied beside Trent, hugging him tight. Wes chuckled and then thunder sounded again. The three younger teens buried their faces in his duvet. Wes though looked up and saw Nick and Jeff in the doorway. The younger teens ran up to the foot of the bed and curled up there.

"Why is the thunder so angry", Nick asked when all five boys looked up again and Wes then knew he'd been right. These boys had not been allowed to be boys, to just play… all their lives were scheduled and that's why they played so many pranks. Their mother and father had never comforted them during thunderstorms, no one had, he knew that. Especially not in that orphanage that they left when the oldest boys were six. They'd never gotten anyone to hold them when they were afraid.

"Well", Wes said. "The lightning keep teasing the thunder and the thunder tells it to stop."

"But why does it sound so angry that it's scary", Blaine asked.

"Would you stop teasing your brothers if they asked you in a soft kind way?"

"No…"

"Well if my calculations are correct by the next clap Fred and David will arrive."

"No they won't", Thad said. "They're the oldest, strongest and bravest of us. They're never afraid."

Thunder sounded again and the boys hid their faces and Wes smiled because Fred and David appeared in the doorway, stopping when they saw their brothers on the bed.

"Look", Wes said and patted Blaine's back. All the younger teens looked up and saw their oldest and bravest brothers in the door.

"You afraid too", Jeff asked.

"Of course not", Fred said. "We were just checking up on you guys."

"Yeah", David agreed. "We wanted to make sure you weren't afraid."

But when thunder sounded again Fred and David also joined them on the bed and Wes chuckled.

"This is scary", Nick said and looked up.

"But you do know what to do when something is scary or sad right", Wes said and looked at the boys around him. When thunder sounded again they hid their faces. Wes smile fondly.

"You think of your favorite things", he explained and the boys looked at him.

"Favorite things?" Fred asked. "How will that help?"

"If you think of your favorite things the scary or sad things won't feel so bad anymore."

"What favorite things?" Thad asked.

"Like…" Wes thought of it and then started to sing:

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens****  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens****  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things**

Thunder sounded again and the boys hid their faces. Wes smiled and gently got Blaine and Trent to look up.

**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels**  
**Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles** – The boys looked up one by one and smiled.  
**Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
****These are a few of my favorite things**

Wes got up from the bed and the boys all clustered together on it and watched him as he sang.

**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes****  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things**

Thunder sounded again and the boys hid their faces again. Wes pushed them upright again while he sang and they smiled at him.

**When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad.**

The boys jumped up and watched as Wes danced around the room, sometimes with one of them as he sang:

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**  
**Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things**

**Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels**  
**Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favorite things**

**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**  
**Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**  
**Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things**

**When the dog bites**  
**When the bee stings**  
**When I'm feeling sad**  
**I simply remember my favorite things**  
**And then I don't feel so bad.**

Wes had been dancing with Jeff when the boys all stopped and stared and Wes turned around, seeing Will and Emma stand in the door. Emma looked horrified, Will… angry.

"What is the meaning of this", he demanded.

"I was teaching your sons what to do when they are afraid", Wes said calmly.

"Music is _not _allowed in this house", Will yelled. "Surely you knew that!"

"No because my boss did not see it fit to inform me of that."

"Excuse me?!"

"Of course."

"That's not what I meant!" Will was red in the face because of anger. "Are you making fun of me? Are you blaming this on me?!"

"A boss has to inform his workers what is right and what is wrong in the place where they work. I did not get any information, I have gotten the schedule you've made for your sons but nothing else. I was sure that something as wonderful and refreshing as music was not forbidden since I saw both a guitar and a piano downstairs."

"Those are just for decoration!" Will yelled.

"Honey you didn't inform Mister Montgomery about the music", his wife soothed. "You can't blame this on him. He had no idea."

William looked at her and then Wes and he huffed.

"Fine", he said. "I will let it slip just this once." He walked up to Wes and pressed something into his hand. It was a tin whistle.

"This is what you can use when it comes to instruments", he said. "And you use it when calling the boys in."

"They are not dogs and I will not treat them as such", Wes said calmly.

"You will when they run off on the fields or in the park", Will said and turned his back to Wes. "You can also blow it if you need my help."

"Do you have a certain signal sir", Wes said and the boys stared at him.

"No", Will said and looked over his shoulder at the young man.

"Then how do you know I'm not calling for your boys or some dog? Are you a dog yourself sir?"

The boys looked completely shocked. Wes was cheeky and rude but he said it in such a polite way that their father only could blink in confusion.

"Just", Will said. "Use it." He walked out with his wife and closed the door. Wes looked at the whistle and blew. The boys cringed at the shrill noise. Wes wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Not at all attractive if you ask me", he said and blew again and the boys stared. Out of the whistle came: _Rule Britannia, Britannia Rules the Waves_.

"Hm good but still not perfect", Wes said and blew again and this time it sounded like what Brett had sung when he sang:

**Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey****  
Chim chim cher-ee  
**

"Much better", Wes said. "Well hurry up, back into bed. We got a lot to do tomorrow. Spit-spot."

The boys hurried into their room again and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Wes smiled and went to his own bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**TBC**

**Malurina - For the most part?**


	7. A Spoon Full Of Sugar

**This chapter has a slight M-rating. **

* * *

Part 7

The next morning the boys were eating breakfast with their parents when Will asked Tanaka to fetch Mr. Montgomery. Tanaka left and soon returned with the young man. He then left the room, but stood eavesdropping behind the corner. He had to inform Shannon about the new teacher after all.

"Mister Montgomery", Will said. "Today I want you to make sure that the boys clean up their classroom so that they can attend classes."

"Of course", Wes said calmly.

"You will not have any lessons before it is done and you will not help, only supervise."

"I see."

"The boys can show you the room. You will stay inside the classroom and hold your lessons there."

"I take for habit to be outside more than inside", Wes said. "Air makes the brain work much better and faster, they will learn quicker."

"Maybe so but outside they will most likely get distracted."

"Exactly and that's what I'm looking for."

"Pardon?" Will looked really confused.

"If they get distracted by something I know my teaching method or the subject is all wrong and they will show that they are actually interested in something other than what I'm telling them. Something that can bring big knowledge or understanding, maybe even a choice of career."

"Still I want them to stay inside for the day."

"I see."

"Now the windows in the classroom have planks in front of them to keep the room secluded from the distraction of the outside world."

"Writing in total darkness will injure the eyes."

"It doesn't matter, they are helping the boys focus."

"No."

"Mister Montgomery-"

"It has been proved by doctors, scientists and experts that children need sunlight to be healthy, sunlight, fresh air and to exercise."

"They exercise when they practice their sports on the weekends."

"That is not enough."

"Enough Montgomery", Will said sternly. "These are my children and in my house my rules are law, you take care of that classroom. I will be home at six o'clock sharp and I hope the classroom will be clean by then and the children doing their homework."

"You say so", Wes said and walked out, without waiting to be dismissed. His students stared after him in shock. They'd never seen anyone be so rude… and still so polite. It was amazing! They really enjoyed seeing their father have to nearly lose a conversation with a teenager… and an employee and teacher at that.

* * *

But their enjoyment didn't last long as Tanaka handed them brushes, mops, feather-dusters and other cleaning supplies. Wes stood in the doorway watching the room.

"And I thought your room was a warzone", he said. "But this… this is utter chaos."

They boys looked into the room and assessed the damage.

"It's not that bad", David said and Wes gave him a look and then looked at the room again. The heavy drapes looked like if some wild cat-creature has used their claws on them. The benches and chairs were either overturned or tainted with paint, ink or glue. The paintings, posters and boards are all askew. There are shreds of paper, paper balls, sheets of paper, crumbled paper and notes everywhere on the floor. The lamps were either broken or splotched with paint or ink. The room is in utter chaos and is completely destroyed.

"Hmph", Wes snorted as he walked inside and saw that even some floorboards were broken and ink, paint, glue and other substances were all over. "You have been creative in your pranks."

"Thank you", Jeff said.

"It was not a compliment Jeffery", Wes said and turned to them, taking of his jacket and putting it on the least messy desk along with his carpet-bag. "So let's get started with today's lesson."

"What is that", Thad asked eagerly.

"It is called: let's clean up the classroom."

The boys groaned but Trent narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't father tell you not to help us", he asked.

"He did", Wes said and rolled up his sleeves.

"So why are you not listening to him?"

"If I listened to everything people told me I would never do anything", Wes said and smiled. "I would never do this for example…" He gripped the ugly drapes that blocked one of the windows. The boys stared as he tore them down.

"What are you doing", Nick asked in horror. "Father will kill you!"

"He told you to clean the classroom", Wes said calmly as he pulled down another pair of drapes. "But gave you no cloths to clean with. And these hideous drapes are a perfect. I rather stick my eyes out with needles than watch them again. He never said a word about not taking them down and he did say that I am to take care of the classroom, which means I can do what I want in here. Now get to work boys."

"No", Fred said and dropped the brush he was holding. Wes turned to him.

"Okay", he said and put his hands on his hips. "Let's play a game instead."

"Really", Blaine asked eagerly.

"Yes. Will you all join in?"

"Yes!" the boys chorused with big grins.

"Promise?"

"Yes!"

"Good, then let's begin."

"What's it called", Jeff asked and was practically bouncing on his place.

"It is called: clean the classroom." Wes said and turned to survey the room and the boys groaned. "And you promised to take part and you can't go back on that", Wes said calmly.

"I told you he was tricky!" Blaine objected and Wes turned to them.

"Shall we begin", he asked.

"It is a game right Mister Montgomery", David asked and Wes smiled.

"Well it depends on your point of view. You see… In every job that must be done there is an element of fun. You find the fun and snap!" he snapped his fingers. "The job's a game!" He smiled at them and started to sing:

**And ev'ry task you undertake****  
Becomes a piece of cake****  
A lark! A spree!****  
It's very clear to see**

**That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down – **Wes surveyed the room again and rolled his eyes when he found a pair of socks on the floor.**  
The medicine go down, medicine go down**** – **Wes swiped flour off of a desk**  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down** – Wes rose a chair back up.**  
In a most delightful way**

He had been grabbing a few marbles when he heard a robin sing outside of one of the big windows… where the planks were covering it up.

"My point exactly", Wes said and then turned to the boys. He sang:

**A robin feathering his nest****  
Has very little time to rest****  
Whilst gathering his bits of twine and twig****  
Though quite intent in his pursuit****  
He has a merry tune to toot****  
He knows a song****  
Will move the job along**

The boys stared as Wes pushed the window open, the planks falling off as if they were not even nailed to the wall. Wes held out his hand and a robin flew up and sat in it singing along with their teacher, well not with words but you understand what I mean.

**For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
The medicine go down, medicine go down****  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down****  
In a most delightful way** – Wes let the bird fly out and turned to the boys.

"Spit spot!" he said and the boys stared as the brooms, rags, dusters and mops jumped into their hands. Now in the musical number this would be an instrumental part and Wes would whistle as he walked up to a bookshelf with books lying everywhere. He snapped his fingers before he pointed at it and the books flew off of the floor and into the bookshelf. The boys gaped.

Nick was the first to react. He ran up to the chalkboard and snapped his fingers and pointed. The sponges started cleaning the board and the chalks became whole again. All boys grinned and spread out. Nick and Jeff handled the papers by holding up paper bins and then snapping their fingers. The papers came jumping up from the ground and into the bins, while the planes took a few laps around the room first. Fred, Blaine and David handled the furniture. Trent and Thad the lights and stains. Wes smiled at them before getting a bottle out of his bag and taking out a spoon. The boys needed their medicine after all.

"Come along here", he said and Trent that was closest opened his mouth a bit reluctantly as he swept the floor with his broom. He grinned at the taste of raspberry. Wes smiled and sapped his fingers and pointed at the dusters and rags. Those came to life and started cleaning the roof and lamps. Wes sang:

**The honey bees that fetch the nectar – **He gave Thad a spoon, tasting strawberry.**  
From the flowers to the comb****– **He gave Jeff a spoon, tasting chocolate.**  
Never tire of ever buzzing to and fro****– **He gave Fred a spoon, tasting pear.**  
Because they take a litle nip****– **He gave Nick a spoon, tasting lemonade.**  
From ev'ry flower that they sip** **– **He gave David a spoon, tasting blueberry and Blaine one tasting milk and honey. Then he took one for himself.  
"Mmm, vanilla fudge!" he said. "My favorite." He looked at the boys and sang:  
**And hence**  
**David: And hence**  
**Wes: They find  
Fred: They find**

**Wes, Fred & David: Their task is not a grind**

Wes walked by the big windows one by one and snapped his fingers. Making the planks fall down and float away over the grass. The boys watched in awe as everything in the room moved by itself. Wes then looked at the windows and walked up to his bag. He opened it and stuck his hand in before singing:

**For a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down** – He threw up new, better drapes onto the window closest to him. The drapes were pulled open and tied to the side to let some light in.**  
The medicine go down, medicine go down – **He threw up at the next window.**  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down****  
In a most delightful way** – He threw up the final drapes and they had been tied by themselves.

The boys and Wes watched the room and saw that it was almost shining, it was so clean. Tanaka stood in the door with big eyes and then ran off, who knows why… The boys put the cleaning material down and Wes snapped his fingers and the boys grinned as the brooms, buckets, mops and dusters walked out of the room. The drapes and rags rolled into tini-tiny balls and then jumped out one of the windows and disappeared. That's when Emma Banks entered. She stared.

"Oh my goodness", she said and looked at the clean and now whole room. She never thought that Wes could get the boys to do it, no one could.

"Can I help you with something ma'am", Wes asked her and she turned to him.

"You got them to clean it", she said.

"Yes."

"You've even changed the drapes and… oh, no, no, no! You took down the planks!"

"This is _my _classroom", Wes said and crossed his arms. "The house may be your husband's castle but this is _my _fort and I decorate it as I see fit to help the boys."

"How did… how did you get them to clean?" She looked at her boys that were grinning happily. She turned back to Wes and missed the last broom running out of the room behind her back. The boys sniggered. Wes looked at the ginger woman and sang:

**Just a spoonful of sugar****  
Helps the medicine go down**

"The medicine?" Emma asked confused.

**Go down****  
Medicine**

**Emma: Go down**

**Wes & boys: Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down****  
In a most delightful way**

"So", Emma said brightly.

**Emma: Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

**Boys: The medicine go down**

**Emma: Medicine go down**

**Emma & boys: Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down**

**Wes: In a most delightful way**

**All: In a most delightful way****  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down****  
The medicine go down, medicine go down****  
Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down****  
In a most delightful way****  
In a most delightful way****  
In a most delightful way**

As they sang Mrs. Beiste came into the room and stared in awe at what had happened in there and Wes smiled at the happy boys, before taking his coat and walking up to his desk.

"Now let's start our lesson shall we", he asked. "Boys take your seat and take out your math-books."

The boys hurriedly took their seats and started to work at once. Emma and the others left them. Maybe things weren't so bad with this new teacher in the house.

* * *

That evening Will returned from work and went directly to the classroom to see what it looked like and he gaped in shock. It was completely cleaned and it looked as if it was newly built! Wes Montgomery sat at the front desk working with something and the boys sat in their places doing homework. Trent looked up and saw him. He got to his feet at once.

"Welcome home father", he said and the other boys got up, but Wes didn't move from his seat.

"Thank you Trent", Will said as he walked into the room watching it in awe. Everything was in its right place, everything was clean, there were even new drapes in front of the window and… the windows! He could see through them! The planks had been removed. Will hurried up, horrified that the wall would've been damaged as the planks were torn down. But there wasn't a mark, not even a nail mark.

"Mister Montgomery!" he yelled and turned to the teacher that looked up at him.

"Yes", he asked.

"I told you to leave the planks up!"

"No you didn't", Wes said and put his pen down. "You said that the classroom had planks over the windows, but you never said anything about removing them."

"The outside world will distract the boys from their work!"

"It will not, they have been working perfectly fine inside and outside."

"What?!"

"I said-"

"I heard you! I just want to know what you mean!"

"It is rude to interupt."

"Speak!"

Wes shrugged but spoke. He said:

"I took them to the park to easier have that lesson about natural science you asked me to hold."

"Mr. Montgomery showed us how to identify trees by looking at their leaves", Jeff said eagerly. "And we caught a caterpillar so that we can follow its lifecycle from caterpillar to butterfly!"

"We caught a few actually", David said and pointed at a bunch of glass jars. "Isn't it interesting father?"

Their father was red in the face and turned back to the teacher.

"I told you to not hold lessons outside!" he yelled.

"No you said to keep the boys inside for the day", Wes said calmly. "Good day you say before noon and after that it is afternoon. You never said anything about keeping the boys inside during the afternoon."

Will struggled for something to say.

"Father we've learned so many interesting things today", Thad said happily and walked up to their father. "Mister Montgomery showed us an easier way to solve multiplications."

"Oh?" Will said and looked at his smallest son.

"Yes and he gave us an assignment to write a kind of journal each day to practice to notice details and our surroundings! It was amazing to just write from the heart father."

"I see…"

"We got to write stories too", Jeff said and walked up to the two. "Well that was a homework. Do you want to read them when they are done father?"

"You should read Thad's story father", Fred said and smiled. "He's got a real talent for writing."

"I think I'll become a novelist", Thad said happily. That snapped Will out of his thoughts and he stared at his son.

"What?!" he yelled and Thad startled. All boys lost their smiles.

"I-I think I'll become a n-novelist", Thad stuttered out.

"Absolutely not!" Will yelled. "That is not a work that will give any money. You need a profession that can give you and your family food on the table and a warm home."

"But don't you always say that a loving family is all that is needed for a home to be warm", Thad asked. "Not cold money."

"You need money to live Thad! Knock that stupid and childish dream out of your mind!"

"But-"

"I said no!"

"Mr. Banks", Wes said sharply. "You have got no right to yell at the boys for having dreams."

"Dreams can't take them anyway or make them happy!"

Thad had enough at that point. His father always yelled at him and the others.

"Boys", Will yelled. "Go to your room!"

The boys, except Thad walked to the door, taking their homework with them. Blaine grabbed Thad's arm but he pulled it loose.

"Thad", Blaine hissed. Thad looked up at his father.

"No", he said and Will stared at him.

"Excuse me?!" Will yelled.

"I will not get rid of my dreams", Thad said. "Just because you want me to be a lawyer or a bank-worker or a doctor doesn't mean I want to."

"You will do as I tell you!"

"No."

His brothers stared at him.

"How dare you be disrespectful to me", Will yelled at Thad. "I'm your father!"

"Then start acting like one!" Thad yelled back. SMACK! The boys gaped in horror and Wes flew up from his seat. Thad covered his reddening cheek and Will lowered his hand.

"Go to your room", he growled and Thad nodded before running out. His brothers followed, but David first got Thad's homework. Will waited for them to be gone before he turned to the teacher.

"This is all your doing", he yelled. "You knock this childish ideas into their heads!"

"No", Wes said. "They have always been there, the boys are just starting to find them."

"You will stop encouraging them to follow their crazy ideas! You will stay inside this classroom at all times and you will teach them what they need to learn!"

"How can they learn about the world if they are not allowed to go out in it?" Wes asked. "How will they learn how much money they have left if they go into a store and buy something if they are not allowed to do it in real life?"

"They… uh…"

"The boys need to go out in the world", Wes said calmly and got his things. "I will be out if the weather allows it. You never said anything about not going outside to teach in any of your rules."

Will had enough and started to sing:

**What good are rules if you can bend them?  
We need a teacher who is disciplined and stern  
With boys and girls you don't befriend them  
I fear that you Montgomery has a lot to learn**

"I do not agree", Wes said. "I am disciplined and stern, the boys do their work when I tell them to and they listen. But you must also be on a friendly foot with your students. It won't cause any chaos, only order and respect."

Will looked at him and sang:

**Precision and order  
Our credo for life  
It's always been a comfort to me  
And my wife**

**But now in our midst there's  
Well, I can't explain  
But something is unsettling  
In Cherry Tree Lane**

"Maybe you should calm down so that you can settle in for the evening sir", Wes said calmly. "I must check on my students' progress with their homework."

Will looked at Wes and then walked out, grumbling about the young man twisting his words. Wes just sighed and looked out the window.

"They all got their problems", he said. "But him more than most." Then he walked out of the classroom and headed for the boys' room.

* * *

Emma was already there and stood watching her boys comfort and upset Thad. She saw the red hand print on her son's cheek and knew who'd done it. Just like some of their children, Will had a short temper when he was tired. She had heard the fight so she knew of Thad's hopes and dreams… dreams that did not go well with their father.

Fred was sitting on Thad's bed, holding the younger boy tight. The younger boy hadn't been crying but he looked so distressed that it hurt Emma to watch him. The other boys sat around them, telling stories or just trying to make Thad smile. Fred rested his head on the smaller boy's and rubbed his arm. Emma sighed.

She wanted nothing more to go in and hug her son tight to her, but that would not go well over with their father. Thad had been rude to him so her husband hadn't really done anything wrong. She knew it was allowed to smack you children as long as it didn't leave a mark and Emma knew that there would not be a bruise from the slap. But she still ached inside to go up to her boy and hold him.

Then she noticed Wes enter through the second door to the room. He walked right up to the boys and sat down beside Thad and Fred. He smiled gently and tilted Thad's face up. Thad looked at him with big watery eyes. Wes pulled the boy into a comforting hug and sang softly as he threaded his fingers through Thad's soft brown hair:

**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes****  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes****  
Silver white winters that melt into Springs  
These are a few of my favorite things**

**When the dog bites**  
**When the bee stings**  
**When I'm feeling sa**d – He put his hands on either side of Thad's face and they locked gazes.  
**I simply remember my favorite things** – Wes rubbed Thad's now tearstained cheek softly.  
**And then I don't feel so bad.**

Emma stared because when Wes removed his hand the hand-mark was gone and Thad didn't seem to be in pain anymore. He moved his hand to his cheek and smiled. Wes smiled back, ruffled his hair and then told the boys to finish their homework, finishing with his usual:

"Spit-spot."

* * *

Emma left silently and walked through her house. Her servant had done what she longed for but could not find herself to do because that would upset her husband. She sighed and sang softly:

**Being Mrs. Banks  
Should be an easy role  
And yet it's one  
Which I don't seem to good at  
On the whole**

**I have a comfy home  
I have a simple life  
I have a name which tells the world  
I'm someone else's wife**

**Being Mrs Banks  
What does that entail?  
Facing tests of character  
I always seem to fail**

**And as for his 'best' people  
Well, I'd like to say "no thanks"  
They're not exactly my idea  
Of being Mrs. Banks**

* * *

**TBC**

**Malurina - That he does, a big one.**


	8. Feed The Birds

**First of I'm stupid :P Last chapter did not have a slight M-rating. That's for this chapter. Oops. :S**

* * *

Part 8

It was a rainy day. There was no way they were going outside today. It had been raining cats and dogs all day and didn't look as if it would light up at all. The boys were working with their math, but they were all getting bored and tired. They wanted to do something fun! They wanted to move! They wanted to go into the books again!

But when they asked Wes about it he looked highly insulted and claimed he had no idea of what they spoke of. He didn't even seem to remember how they cleaned up the classroom! When they asked him to teach them how to make the things come alive he looked really angry and told them to not make up such nonsense!

"But you just snapped your fingers and things came to life!" David objected, ignoring his math.

"I am not a wizard", Wes said calmly, not looking up from grading their homework. "Your imagination is running wild again."

"But you even had a bird sit in your hand and sing", Trent pointed out.

"I most certainly did not", Wes said and looked up. "Birds are wild animals, they would never approach a human being in that way."

"But it did", Thad objected. "The robin sat on your hand and talked to you! It sang to you as you told us that a spoon fool of sugar makes everything better!"

"Do I look like a bird-whisperer", Wes asked and gave him a stern look. "Now finish your math."

"But it's boring", Blaine complained and put his pen down. "Can't we change subject? Something where we can be more active?"

Wes looked at the boys.

"Very well", he said and got up from his seat. The boys watched him jump onto the desk before sitting down on it. He looked around at the boys. They all watched him eagerly.

"Let's talk about being a better person", he said and they all groaned. "Don't think I don't know it was you boys that put that mouse in the pot in the kitchen so that Mrs. Beiste would find it. Or make sure Tanaka stepped in that water bucket.

"That was funny", Blaine giggled and the others laughed too.

"Was it fun for Tanaka and Mrs. Beiste", Wes asked.

"It was just a bit of fun", Trent said. "No one got hurt!"

"Oh?" Wes asked and eyed him. "Who got the blame for the broken plate in the kitchen? Who got the blame for making scratches on the floor with that bucket and spilt all that water out on the rug, giving it a stain? Who lost part of their salary so they can't go out and to what they planned to this weekend? Who got their feelings hurt?"

The boys looked at each other and then their teacher. He gave them a pointed look but they just turned to each other and started talking about next big prank, this one their father would be the pray, because he hit Thad and as Fred put it:

"_No one _touches our little brother."

Thad rolled his eyes but he was grateful for his brothers finally taking his wellbeing into consideration. They never did in the park when they just left him alone… a perfect target for bullies. They were in the middle of plotting when suddenly Blaine got up to move closer, but he fell because his shoe-laces had got tied together. When he fell he pulled his books and paper down as well as his inkwell. It crashed onto the floor and splattered ink everywhere.

"Blaine" Trent exclaimed and watched his now stained trousers. "What are you doing?!"

"Someone tied my shoes together!" Blaine said and looked at the shoes… they were not tied together. "What?!"

"Stop blaming someone else for your own mistakes and clean up that mess", Wes said calmly.

"But it wasn't me!"

"It is your things on the floor, it was you that fell so clean it up and later help Mrs. Beiste clean your brothers' as well as your own clothes to get the ink out."

"But it wasn't me! I swear someone pulled a prank on me!"

"Your brothers didn't move and it is your things that has caused the damage", Wes said calmly. "Should I talk to your father about this?"

"No", Blaine said and paled. "But… but it wasn't me! I'm innocent!"

"How do you feel right now Blaine", Wes asked calmly.

"Upset and I feel as if you're not treating me right! It's not fair! I didn't do anything and get the…"

Blaine trailed off and his eyes widened. His brothers looked at him quizzically.

"Blaine", Jeff asked. "You okay?"

Blaine got up and looked ashamed.

"Do you understand now", Wes asked calmly.

"Yes", Blaine mumbled.

"Good, then don't do those kind of pranks again."

"I promise… but can I make pranks were one can know someone else is behind it?"

"Why are you asking me this? I'm not your father and I definitely didn't hear you plot pranks in my classroom."

"Of course", Blaine said and grinned and looked at the floor and stared. The inkwell was full and the ink gone. He stared at Wes and then the mess… that wasn't a mess anymore. The brothers were also staring between that and their teacher. Nick and Thad helped Blaine pick his things up while David made sure to fix the chair that had broken when Blaine fell. Wes smiled and the boys sat down and looked at him.

"Being a better person", he said. "Is quite simple and something you all must practice on, you need to learn it by heart."

"But we do", Jeff objected. "We help each other constantly!"

"The world doesn't only spin around you Jeffery Banks", Wes said. "Just helping yourselves are not enough, it is almost selfish. For example. Yesterday I watched you all rush by Mrs. Beiste at dinner time without helping her holding the door or helping her carry the tray."

"Father says we shouldn't do her job for her or Tanaka", Fred cut in. "It's their job to serve and not ours."

"But it is your job as a human being to help those who are struggling."

"Like the starving people in Africa", Nick asked.

"Where", Wes asked and looked intrigued.

"Africa", Thad said and walked up to the map on the wall and pointed.

"Goodness is that one country?!" Wes looked shocked.

"What", Thad asked. "You don't know about Africa and Asia and America?"

"Of course he does", Trent said. "He's only pulling our legs! Right?"

Wes winked at him and Thad blushed slightly before sitting down again. Wes just smiled at him and then turned to the boys. But Thad still didn't know if Wes knew about it or not.

"So how can we help and by that become better people?" Wes asked and the boys started to give him a lot of suggestions about what you could do to help people in other countries.

"Is it important", Wes asked after a bit.

"Not very", David said. "Africa and Asia are so far away. We couldn't help that much even if we tried."

"Yeah", his brothers agreed.

"Does it only make you a better person if you help those far away from you", Wes asked and got up.

"No", Nick said in hesitation.

"Exactly, just step out of your door and you might find someone that needs help", Wes said and started to draw on the blackboard. "But does that only mean you have to help humans?"

The boys looked at each other in confusion.

"What", Fred asked in confusion and watched their teacher draw. "What, you mean like animals?"

"Yes", Wes looked at them over their shoulder. "Why should we only help those who walk on two legs and dresses in clothes?" He turned back to the blackboard and continued to draw. "And sometimes… you can even help both humans and animals at the same time, all you have to do is look past the end of your nose." He stepped away from the board and the boys watched it in awe. There was an amazing drawing there, only made in white chalk.

"Look it's the cathedral", Jeff said happily.

"St: Paul's", Fred added. "Father passes that every day."

"Mister Montgomery", Thad asked. "What does the cathedral has to do with any of this?" Wes looked at him and then sang softly:

**Early each day to the steps of St. Paul's**** – **The boys stared as the chalk drawing started to shimmer and it looked as if they were looking through a window at the cathedral. There were people there and on the steps of the church sat a little grey woman.**  
The little old bird woman comes** **  
In her own special way to the people she calls –** The little woman suddenly looked up and the boys got up and walked up to the chalkboard. She looked at them, held her hand out to them.

Wes looked at them and the little woman sang:

**Come buy my bags full of crumbs****  
**

**Bird-Woman: Come feed the little birds****  
Show 'em you care****  
And you'll be glad if you do****  
Their young ones are hungry****  
Their nests are so bare****  
All it takes is tuppence from you**

**Feed the birds, tuppence a bag****  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

Wes stepped up to stand between all the seven boys. He looked at them and then the woman and sang:

**"Feed the birds", that's what she cries****  
While overhead her birds fill the skies**

With that last part sung Wes stepped through the window and ended up beside the woman. The boys stared but then hurriedly followed, climbing into the painting. Wes turned to them and cloud of birds came from all around the cathedral and Wes sang:

**All around the cathedral****  
The saints and apostles****  
Look down as she sells her wares****  
**

**Although you can't see them **– Wes pointed at the cathedral, with a hand on Blaine's shoulder.**  
You know they are smiling****  
Each time someone shows that he cares**

Wes looked at the boys and stepped up to the bird woman and took her outstretched hand.

**Wes: Though her words are simple and few****  
Listen, listen she's calling to you** – The boys looked at the woman and she looked at them and sang:**  
Feed the birds, tuppence a bag**

** Wes & Bird-Woman: Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag  
Bird-Woman: Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

Wes kissed the woman's cheek and everything faded away around them and the boys yet again found themselves standing in front of the chalkboard… which was empty. They looked at their teacher that stood close to it, his hand still outstretched. He turned to them.

"Do you understand now", Wes asked them and they all nodded. "Let's hear it, what was today's lesson about?"

"About being a better person", Blaine said. "What I might see as a fun prank is not as funny for the victim of it."

"And you should help those around you", Thad added. "Young, old, woman, man, rich, poor… everyone… no matter what father says."

"And you can also help animals get a better life by giving them food or taking them home", Nick added. "Like if you find an abandoned dog or cat."

"You can also help people and animals get home when they're lost", Jeff added.

"To be a better person you just need to help", Trent concluded.

"And not wait until your asked", David ended it and Wes nodded, feeling pride for these boys.

"Since it is Friday", he said. "I will let you go and do whatever you want. See it as your reward for such good work today."

"But it's raining outside", Nick said.

"Is it?"

The boys turned to the window and saw sunshine.

"Sweet", Fred said. "Let's go play some football in the park!"

"I'm in", Nick said.

"Me too", David agreed. Trent and Jeff also wanted to join but Thad just shook his head as did Blaine. But they got dragged to the park anyway. Wes watched them go and sang softly:

**Feed the birds, tuppence a bag****  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

* * *

"All right", Fred said when they got to the park. "Thad we'll meet up with you and Blaine here after we played a game of football against the Hudson boys."

"Okay", Thad mumbled and sat down on a bench and started to read. He heard Trent ask if he could play on defense while David begged to be goalkeeper. Fred and four of the others left. Blaine stayed. Thad looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to play", he asked.

"No", Blaine said and looked around. "I'll just take a walk. If I'm not back before the others, please let them know okay?"

"Sure", Thad said and Blaine hurried off. "I thought he said _walk._" Thad just shook his head and started reading. He'd been sitting there for a while reading about _Robin Hood_. After that trip through the stories Wes had given him the book to finish hit on his own because clearly… his brothers weren't interested.

Thad was in the middle of reading a very exciting part when the book was torn out of his hands. He looked up and shrunk back, the anger he had felt for about two seconds gone, replaced by fear. In front of him stood Jesse St. James with his three best friends Hunter Clarington, Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams.

"What do we have here", Hunter said with a smirk and looked at the book. "_Robin Hood_, naw is our little book worm reading more fairytales."

"It's not a fairytale", Thad mumbled. "It is one of England's greatest legends…"

"It's a fairytale."

"No…" Thad then stared as the bigger boy pulled a page out of the book. "No!" He flew up but Karofsky and Azimio grabbed his arms and held him still.

"Admit that it's a fairytale or another page goes", Hunter mocked.

"Okay", Thad called and the guy tore out five more pages. "It's a fairytale! Stop it!"

Hunter looked at Jesse who only nodded.

"Bring him over here", Jesse said and Thad was pulled over to him, even though he objected and tried to put up a fight. Jesse smirked and ran a hand down Thad's cheek.

"We haven't seen you in a while baby", he teased. "What have you been up to? Gotten a new teacher that keeps you buys? Oh or have you gotten new friends and don't want to play with us anymore?"

"It breaks my heart if you have", Azimio mocked, faking sadness.

"I haven't", Thad said. "I've…been sick and our new teacher has been keeping close tabs on us."

"You usually sneak out anyway", Jesse said and let his hand travel down to Thad's shoulder. "Which means you must be lying."

Thad cried out as a fist connected to his stomach, Jesse had hit him. When he bent forward Jesse kneed him in the face. Thad cried out again and Jesse laughed.

"Let him run for it", he said and Azimio and Karofsky let go of Thad's arms. "We'll take chase."

"Five seconds head start", Hunter said and threw the book aside. Thad looked at it. "One…"

"Two", Azimio said and Thad ran.

"Five", Jesse said and the four bigger boys took off after Thad. But Thad was much faster than them, they may be stronger than him. But he was faster and more agile than them and he also knew where to run… there was one place in this park where no one could find you… if he could get away that is. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground and someone straddled him and started to hit on his chest and kick his back and legs.

"Help!" he yelled and a hand clamped down on his mouth, hushing him. Thad decided to do something then. He bit at the hand. The person screamed in pain and jumped up from his stomach. It was Hunter. Thad then kicked out with his leg and caught Jesse in the groin. Thad got up and ran for it again.

"Get him!" he heard Hunter yell and felt some hope. Why? Well Azimio and Karofsky were not nearly as fast as Hunter and Jesse so it was easier to outrun them, which Thad soon did.

* * *

He got to the part of the park which were less well kept than the rest of the park. It was one of the park's oldest areas and not as beautiful as the rest. It was only lots and lots of bushes and high grass. He knew there was some old sundial among some bushes. When you hid there no one could see you… no one would find you.

Thad started looking for a hiding place and soon heard yells from the boys that chased him. He flung himself onto his stomach and crawled into a cave that the bushes were creating. It was really narrow in there and he felt the branches and twigs tear at his skin and clothes. He knew his clothes got dirty and some tears and he felt blood on his cheek from where a twig scratched his face. But he was safe. How did he know? He could only see the feet of the boys chasing him and nothing else, not above him either. They couldn't see him either.

"Where are you buddy", Jesse cooed with a very creepy voice. "Come out come out wherever you are."

"We won't hurt you", Hunter called.

"I thought we were going to mess him up so badly his own mother doesn't recognize him", Azimio asked loudly. "Ow!" His friends had hit him for being stupid.

"Come on", Thad heard Karofsky said and the feet disappeared as the boys ran off. When they were gone Thad let out the breath he didn't knew he'd been holding, rested his head on the ground and cried silently. He sniffled a little and sobbed quietly because it hurt… and yet again his brothers hadn't been there to help him. He yet again couldn't defend himself or stand up to those four boys that kept tormenting him.

"It's not fair", Thad mumbled and lifted his head from the ground and rested it on his hands. "It's not fair…"

That's when he heard noises that didn't really fit into the park. He heard groans and moaning. He felt scared because it sounded as if someone was hurt. He hurriedly crawled out of his hiding place, after making sure the boys chasing him really were gone. He saw no one and got out of the bushes. He heard those groans again and a slapping sound. It sounded like skin hitting skin. Thad realized someone was being beaten up!

He hurried around the bushes and knew he'd reached the old sundial, he saw it through a few bushes. When he got to a place where you could squeeze through to get to it he froze. Before gaping and blushing. In front of him, in the grass were two naked young men having sex. The one topping was blonde and seemed bigger and older than the other one, a brunette with somewhat curly hair. They both moaned and gasped in pleasure.

"Blaine?!" Thad exclaimed in shock and the two naked young men jumped apart and stared at him. The blonde's eyes widened, as did Thad's because he recognized him.

"Shit", Jeremiah, one of their mother's employees swore and hurriedly got clothed before running off. He left Blaine lying naked on the ground, on his back. Thad stared after Jeremiah and then back to Blaine. Blaine hurriedly reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Shit", he swore and Thad kept staring, shocked.

Blaine got up and pulled on his trousers and then got on his shoes, jacket and cap. He turned to Thad.

"Please Thaddie don't say anything to father", he begged and Thad stared at Blaine.

"You had sex in the park with Jeremiah", he said sounding dumbfounded… which he was. Blaine grabbed Thad's shoulders.

"Thad look at me", he said and Thad did, still looking shocked. "Snap out of it!"

Thad shook his head and looked at Blaine.

"Are you insane?!" he yelled and Blaine sighed and sat down on the stone bench that was only showing just slightly.

"I'm in love", he said and Thad sat down on the ground in front of him.

"With Jeremiah", Thad asked and cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah… Father would kill me if he found out…"

"I won't say anything", Thad hurriedly said, this was his older brother after all. "Unless I think it will hurt you… but um… by the sounds you made I doubt it will."

Blaine blushed.

"Don't tell the others either", he hurriedly said and Thad nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise", Thad said and looked at the sundial. "A hour's past…"

"We better get back then", Blaine said and got up, holding his hand out to Thad to help him up. Thad took it and got up. They headed back to the bench together… in silence.

* * *

They got there and found Fred holding Thad's book and Thad realized the book had been left behind by Jesse and the others. Trent was holding a few pages and looked worried, as did Jeff and Nick. David was looking pissed off. Blaine turned to Thad who averted his face from him.

"Thad! Blaine!" Both boys heard their names being called and soon found themselves in hugs.

"What happened", David asked holding Thad tight to him. "Are you hurt? What happened to your book?"

"Blaine", Fred asked. "What happened? We left the two of you here where it was peaceful and calm!"

"Uh", Blaine said. "I took a walk around the park and met Thad by the old sundial."

"Thad", David asked and held the younger boy at an arm's length. "What…" He trailed off because where Jesse's knee had hit Thad a dark bruise had formed. The brothers all noticed his ripped and dirty clothes.

"Thaddie what happened?!" Nick yelled horrified.

"Nothing", Thad mumbled and gently took his book and the pages from his brothers.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me", Fred said angrily and grabbed his arm and Thad winced. "What happened?"

"I said nothing!" Thad yelled and ran off. The others turned to Blaine.

"He didn't tell me", Blaine said and they hurried after Thad. Blaine was ashamed. He hadn't noticed Thad's roughed up state until now. They saw him run around the gate-pillar and then… he came back, shoved back and he fell onto the ground. The boys stopped in shock and saw some of their friends from the neighborhood walk up to Thad. It was Jesse St. James and he was soon followed by their other friends Hunter Clarington, Azimio Adams and Dave Karofsky. David was about to call out a greeting when Jesse suddenly put his foot in Thad's chest and pressed him down.

"Now where were we", they heard Jesse ask and Thad whimpered, trying to move Jesse's foot.

"I think we were about to tear him in half", Karofsky said and smirked.

"No please", Thad begged but was pulled to his feet by Hunter and Karofsky. Azimio smirked and cracked his knuckles and Jesse raised his fist, ready to punch.

"HEY!" Fred roared at the top of his voice. The four boys attacking his brother froze and turned.

"Freddie", Jesse said happily and Hunter pulled Thad to him in what looked like a sideway hug, grinning.

"Nice to see you my friends", Karofsky said happily, putting a hand on Thad's shoulder. But then yelped as Fred punched him in the face.

"Get your filthy hands off of my brother!" Fred yelled at Hunter and tore him from Thad's side and flung him to the side as if he didn't weigh anything. Thad gaped in shock as Fred then decked Azimio with a punch and kicked Jesse in the groin.

"Touch my brother again", Fred yelled. "Or come near him ever again and I will kill you!"

Jesse whined but his friends ran off in fright. Jesse just squirmed on the ground.

"Come on", Fred said and put his arm around Thad's shoulders and steered him homewards. Thad was gaping in shock still, the rest of their brothers joined them, putting their arms around each other's shoulders. Thad was in the middle, still looking at Fred in shock. Fred was still angry. No one touched any of his little brothers and got away with it. It's one thing to mess with the big bear, him, but if you messed with any of his cubs… amigo you are dead.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Supercalifragilisticexpialidoc ious

Part 9

"Either you are very accident prone or you like to quarrel or you are a victim of bullying", Wes said as he calmly helped Thad patch himself up. Thad's brothers were watching in anger and disgust as they saw the dark bruises and the scratches on their brother's body.

Wes was massaging some places and they stopped to ache so badly. They had snuck past their parents when they got home, because Thad asked them too. He was sure their parents would never understand and then blame him for his torn clothes. Wes was far more understanding. Thad was blushing a bit when his brothers looked over his body in that way. He cried out when Wes put a hand to his side.

"I think you have some cracked ribs here Thad", he said gently. "Don't worry about it… Just lie down and rest for a bit. Everything will be better tomorrow."

"But I'm not really tired", Thad said as he suddenly found his duvet over him.

"Maybe so but I am sure you all need to rest."

"No we don't", Fred said he was still so angry so he spat the words.

"Temper, temper", Wes said calmly and snapped his fingers. Their duvets were pulled back. "Get into to bed and take a nap before dinner time. You all look tired. You've all been busy today. Some more than others."

Blaine blushed as Wes looked at him, for just a few seconds. His brothers didn't seem to notice anything, except Thad. He looked at Blaine before blushing and looking away. Blaine cleared his throat and took off his shoes before sitting down on his bed.

"Can't you just tell us a story", he asked their teacher as Wes took the cloth and bucket with now dirty water into the bathroom and emptied it into the toilet.

"Why", Wes.

"We're not sleepy but maybe we need to relax a bit", Blaine said softly.

"I don't", Fred spat. "What I need is to crack those jerks' heads open for what they did!"

"Temper, temper Fred", Wes said calmly as he entered and looked at the boys. "So get into bed, spit-spot."

"But-" Trent objected.

"Just lie down and relax if you are not tired. Everything will be better afterwards."

"Ow", Thad groaned as he moved slightly and Fred's face turned red in anger.

"Better from what?!" he yelled furiously. "Thad got hurt! Not us! There is no reason for us to rest! I'll rest when I've found Jesse St. James and torn him into two pieces! I'll rest when I make those jerks look like my brother does!"

"Temper, temper", Wes said sternly and looked at Fred. "Do you boys even know what happened?"

"They beat up my brother! What more is there to know?!"

Fred was livid.

"Temper, temper", Wes said again.

"Stop saying that", Nick yelled, also angry. "You don't have a family so you don't know anything about these kind of things!"

"I know everything", Wes said calmly.

"No you don't", Trent yelled. "You take for granted that we can just let something like this go!"

"I know you will."

"No!"

"Temper, temper."

"Stop saying that!" Jeff yelled.

"Your short temper will be your downfall Jeffery Banks", Wes said calmly and walked up to Thad with his medicine bottle. He sat down on the side of the bed.

"Will that help against the pain", Thad asked him.

"A bit", Wes said and poured up the red liquid. "But a nap will do the rest. Open."

Thad obeyed and felt strawberry taste fill his mouth. He looked at Wes.

"But I'm not tired", he said. "It just hurts."

"Well sometimes rest will help you heal faster", Wes said and got up. "And sometimes it is even better if someone is there to cuddle you."

The words had just left his mouth when Thad found himself in Fred's protective arms. He smiled and cuddled close to his oldest brother. Wes turned to the other boys and put his hands on his hips.

"Into bed", he said. "Spit-spot."

Nick grumbled something but Jeff pulled him with him into Nick's bed so that the two could cuddle. Trent and Blaine cuddled in Blaine's bed and David… he refused to move from the chair he was sitting in, he wasn't even looking at Wes or his brothers. He was still so angry and was planning on sneaking out later to beat those jerks up. Maybe Fred could come along too. Wes watched them and picked up Thad's torn and dirty clothes and sat down in another chair and got out needle and thread.

"Isn't that things women do", Nick asked confused.

"Don't put genders on tasks Nicholas Banks", Wes said as he started to fix some of the tears. "Now go to sleep."

"I can't", Nick objected. "I'm still too riled up to go to sleep."

"Me too", Jeff agreed as did everyone else… but Thad and Blaine. Blaine really felt sleepy and Thad was already sleeping, breathing calm and holding onto Fred's hand, like he did when he was little and had a nightmare.

"We can't fall asleep even if we wanted to", Fred whispered, as he caressed Thad's head gently, like he did when they were younger and Thad had a nightmare.

"Suit yourselves", Wes said and was quiet. Nick, Jeff, Trent and Fred were sitting up and David turned to look at Wes. Something fishy was going on here. Wes wasn't looking at them but then started singing softly:

**Stay awake, don't rest your head****  
Don't lie down upon your bed  
While the moon drifts in the skies  
Stay awake, don't close your eyes  
**

As he sang the boys noticed how they suddenly got really tired. David was fighting hard to not nod off. Trent and Jeff were already lost causes. Fred was going too, because he was lying down again, hugging Thad close to him. Nick was swaying where he sat, looking dead tired.

**Wes: Though the world is fast asleep****  
Though your pillow's soft and deep  
You're not sleepy as you seem  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream  
Stay awake, don't nod and dream**

Wes looked up from his work. Fred and Thad were asleep and Wes could see the bruises fade on Thad's face and arm. Fred was holding the smaller boy close, a protective air around him and a determent look on his face. Nick and Jeff were tangled together in sleep. As were Blaine and Trent. Wes turned to watch David and saw the dark skinned boy fast asleep in the chair. Wes chuckled.

"What utter nonsense falling asleep in a chair", he said. "A bed is much better." The chair started to walk across the room and up to David's bed. When it got there the duvet rolled back and the chair gently got David into the bed. The duvet covered him and all the lights in the room dimmed.

"Thank you", Wes told the chair as it walked back to its place. He then got up and opened the door, just as Tanaka was about to knock on it.

"The master wants to talk to you", he said. "It is about the boys' classes."

"I see", Wes said and walked out and closed the door behind him. "Tell Shannon to not cook for the boys. They've gotten a bit under the weather and are sleeping."

With that he hurried down the steps towards the office.

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me", Wes said as he entered.

"Yes", Will said and got up. "I want to change something in your curriculum, which I still haven't seen."

"Then why do you want to change it?"

"Because I want the boys to learn one important skill, that it has become clear to me that lack."

"Which one?"

"The power of speech, how to use it, how to talk in front of a lot of people, to be sure and convince people with your words. I want them to learn how to hold a speech. After facing off with my son the other day I realized they need to learn how to get their points across without shouting."

"What your son said very much summed up what he was feeling at the moment."

"It does not matter. What matter is that I want them to learn to _never _stand without something to say. They have to take after their father."

"Who is that then", Wes asked. "Because I can pretty much have you at a loss of words at any point I like."

"Montgomery you shall show me some respect", Will said but he had to fight to not yell. "You keep mouthing back to me and change my rules and what I say. You twist my words to suit your own purposes."

"Isn't that what being a lawyer and a politician is all about", Wes asked. "Something you want your sons to be? I am only giving them a role-model to follow."

"No… I… I mean… I want you to stop making me look like the villain. I want my boys to understand that I only want what's best for them."

"By locking them into a dark classroom when they have so much to learn from the outside world?"

"No, I am doing _that _to protect them. I had a call earlier today from Mrs. St. James. She told me that my son Fred hit her son and his friends. I told her she must be mistaken because my son would never do such a thing if it is-"

"Unprovoked or without good cause", Wes filled in.

"Yes well done we understand my son perfectly then." Will's eyes snapped open. "_Did _something happen that would have caused him to hurt another boy?"

"Your sons have spent all afternoon in the park, playing football with their friends, the Hudson boys."

"I can ask them about it", Will said. "Burt and Carole are good friends of mine and Finnegan, Kurt, Noah, Samuel, Jacob and Roderick are good friends of my son."

"Yes, Finn, Kurt, Noah, Sam, Jake and Rory are good friends with your sons."

"They would tell the truth because Burt knows when someone is lying to him and Carole has a firm hand when it comes to raising well-behaved boys. My boys need to learn that to some extent."

"They will, I shall make sure of that."

"Good", Will said. "We're on the same page then. So… what was it I wanted you to do?"

"Teach your sons how to get the cat to catch someone's tongue."

"Not the way I should have put it but yes. I want my sons to be able to render people speechless and-"

"Never get their tongues stolen themselves."

"Yes exactly. How do you think they will do?"

"Thad is already _very _talented with the English language. He could render people speechless with the big words he knows and the mass of knowledge he hide within his skull. Your son is one of the most intelligent people I have met."

"I know", Will said proudly.

"He needs to hear at times but other than that I have no worries about him. He might be nervous about speaking in front of a crowd, but he will get past it. All he need is a push."

"What of the others?"

"Fred is short tempered, as is Nick and Jeff so they mostly need to learn to be patient and stay calm in a debate. David takes everything personal so he must learn to stay objective. Blaine might have trouble to use his brains to render people speechless but his gigantic charm helps him do it anyway. Trent… well Trent will have problems finding the right words, but I can help with that. The crowd will not know what hit them." Wes turned to leave.

"Good", Will said and then something hit him. "Wait, what crowd?"

"They will never learn to talk to the masses if they just talk to themselves now will they?" Wes said happily. "They know each other too well so they can render each other speechless faster than you can say supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."

"Say what?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."

"Supercal… super… what?"

Wes just smiled and left. Will found himself confused and speechless again. This young man had a silver tongue and he used it to twist Will's words so that they suited his purposes and Will could not say anything against it. Like with the planks over the windows. He had informed Montgomery that they were there but never did say to not take them down. He had told Montgomery to keep the boys in for the day and he had twisted his words so that Will only meant before noon. The young man was not wrong when he said they went out in the afternoon because it wasn't day anymore. It was _daytime. _But that was not the same thing.

"I must be careful around this one", Will said and continued with his paperwork. "He's tricky."

* * *

Blaine groaned when sunlight hit his face and he sat up. He realized he was wearing his night clothes and wondered how that happened. He'd just lied down to take a nap after Wes helped patch Thad up. Blaine looked at Trent beside him and saw him in pajamas too.

"Huh?" Blaine asked and looked around. All his brothers were sleeping peacefully and then Blaine looked at the clock. It said 8. They had missed dinner! He slightly panicked because their father would be so angry. That's when the door opened and Wes entered, holding the door open for Mrs. Beiste. She was carrying two big trays with plates. She was struggling.

"Let me help you", David said and Blaine saw him run up to Mrs. Beiste and take one of the big trays.

"I… Thank you", she said and stared at David in confusion as he put the tray on the table.

"No worries Mrs. Beiste", he said and smiled. "Thank you for bringing us our dinner."

"Dinner", she asked. "But sweetheart it is 8 o'clock in the morning."

"What?" David asked in shock and noticed through the corner of his eyes how Wes walked up to Nick and Jeff and gently woke them up.

"Yes you and your brothers slept from you got home yesterday until now", Mrs. Beiste said. "You poor dears, you were all a bit under the weather Mister Montgomery said."

"Oh so he said that", David said and narrowed his eyes at Wes who'd now moved to wake Trent. Blaine was already up and moving towards the table.

"Yes", Mrs. Beiste said. "Your mother came up after dinner and checked up on you. She said you all looked so tired and pale. We let your rest because you needed it."

"But there was nothing wrong with us", Nick said as he and Jeff came over. Wes had by now managed to wake up Fred who slowly got out of bed.

"Well you were all sleeping really deep and Mister Montgomery said you were all a bit under the weather. You looked the part too." She laughed. "If that's not the case your teacher must have slipped you something!"

"Madame", Wes scoffed sounding insulted. "I would _never _do something like that."

"Dear I was only teasing you", she said and smiled before leaving. The six boys that were standing turned to him. Wes was gently helping Thad to sit up.

"What did you do to us", Fred asked with narrowed eyes.

"I did not do anything", Wes said and got up. "I sat there in my chair fixing your brother's clothes and you were all asleep by the time I was done."

"You must've done something", Nick said. "I remember you singing!"

"Was that a hypnotic song", Jeff asked. "Did you cast a spell on us?" He gulped when Wes flew up looking like a storm cloud.

"Jeffery Banks how dare you", he asked angrily. "How dare you imply I would use witchcraft to affect you boys?!"

"But you must have done something…" Fred said. "Did you do some trick?"

"Frederick Banks how dare you imply that I would use tricks like some simple charlatan?!"

"Uh…"

"Not another word about this now", Wes huffed. "I feel highly insulted. One more word about this and I'll call the police and sue you for slander."

The boys shrunk back in fright. Wes was really angry with being accused for doing something to make them sleep.

"I don't feel any pain", Thad suddenly explained and looked at his arms and felt his ribs.

"What", David asked and hurried over to him. Fred also hurried over.

"I don't feel any pain at all", Thad said and got up. "Are the bruises on my face still there?"

"No", David said and smiled. "Rest really did help!"

"And Mister Montgomery's miracle elixir!" Nick said happily.

"Excuse me?!" Wes asked sounding insulted again. "Are you implying that I'm a quack or witch that sells cheap elixirs as a hoax?!"

"No, no", Nick said and held his hands up. Today was clearly a day to watch what you were saying around their teacher. He was testy.

"Good", Wes said. "Now eat up and get dressed. We are heading for the park today."

"But we are dressed already", Jeff said. Wes looked at him up and down.

"If you intend to go to the park in pajamas and without anything on your feet you have another thing coming Jeffery Banks", he said. "Now hurry up, get freshen up and presentable, spit-spot.

Jeff looked at himself and stared. All boys that hadn't been in pajamas last evening, everyone but Thad, stared at their pajamas.

"This is weird", Fred whispered to Thad and David. Then he turned to his bed and saw his clothes lie on top of it in a neat pile. But was even odder… all beds were made! He turned to Thad's bed which he was standing by. It was also made! The whole room was clean!

"I did not mean you", they heard Wes call from the bathroom. But they knew better than to ask _who _he talked to... or _what_. They hurriedly changed into their clothes and then ate breakfast. David, Trent and Fred took the trays and dirty dishes down to Mrs. Beiste and when they got back they found their brothers staring at the places where they'd dropped their pajamas. They were gone! Nick carefully tiptoed up to his bed and lifted the covers. He found his pajamas neatly folded on the pillow. He put the cover down and turned to his brothers.

"Don't ask", Thad said and they hurried out to meet Wes in the entrance hall.

* * *

"Why are we in the park today", Thad asked looking at their teacher as they walked. Their teacher was carrying an old potato-crate.

"What's with the box", Jeff asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat", Wes said calmly. "And we are going to the park to have a lesson."

"In what", Nick asked.

"Talking."

"We already know how to talk", Jeff said happily.

"You will learn how to say exactly what you want to say about a certain subject selected and analyzed by yours truly and you shall speak about whatever subject assigned you and you will convince me that you can describe it."

"What", Trent asked.

"He says that he'll give us a theme and we have to speak about it in a way that reflects what we really think about it", Thad said.

"Then why didn't he say so?!"

"Because his goal was obviously to make us speechless."

"You have such low thoughts about me today", Wes said and stopped in a big open space and put down the crate. "There a perfect spot."

It was plenty of people around and a lot of them were watching them. The boys recognized the Hudson boys and Thad saw his tormentors from the day before. But Fred and David sent those boys withering glares and they ran off. Rory Hudson ran up to them.

"Hello", he said. "Are you boys up for some rugby?"

"They have a lesson", Wes cut in before anyone could answer him. "Hurry along now, you are interfering and disturbing my class."

"Who's Sunshine", Rory asked.

"Our teacher", Nick said. "You better go Rory, he's testy today. Ow!" Wes had swatted him on the head with his papers.

"I can see that", Rory said with a big grin. Then he turned to Wes. "Lighten up dude! Come play rugby with us! It's the cleverest thing to do on a day like this!"

It was sunny but not so hot you couldn't do anything. There was a soft breeze and it really was a day you didn't want to be indoors. Which is why the park was full of people and it was Saturday so people didn't have to work today.

"Lighten up", Wes asked Rory. "Excuse me but do you think I'm a candle or a lamp that can light up the room? I am a person, not a thing that can create light. I am not a sun or a star. And what kind of word is dude? It sounds as if you are a brainless charlatan with no sense of politeness and grace when using it. Dude, I have never been so insulted in my whole life. I am a young man and a teacher at that. You shall refer to me as sir or mister. I am right now working and my students have a lesson in front of them. Why would I end it before it even began to go and injure myself? Rugby is a violent sport that today will harm four people in your family and I want no part in that, I can live without that guilt thank you very much."

"But… no one will get hurt", Rory said and Wes narrowed his eyes at him. "Sir."

"Yes they will Finn will stub a toe, Noah will get an elbow in the nose, Sam's lip will burst and Jake will twist his ankle. I do not wish to be part of injuring anyone and neither does my student, so now hurry along and stop interrupting my teaching or I shall make sure you rue the day you were born."

"I… uh.. what?"

"Rory just go", Fred said.

"But-"

"D", David began to say dude but Wes glared at him. "My friend you better do what Mister Montgomery said. We'll join you when we have spare time."

"Okay", Rory said and looked at Wes. "Good luck with that guy." With that he ran off and joined his brothers. They were going to play with some other boys from their neighborhood. The Banks-boys grinned innocently at their teacher and he snorted before turning to them.

"Let us begin the lesson", he said.

* * *

"This feels stupid", David said standing on the box looking down at his brothers. A big group of people was watching him as well. They looked… out of place. All of them were dressed in really odd and colorful clothes. Maybe they were from a circus.

"Is that really how you feel about books", Wes asked and looked up from his papers.

"No", David said.

"Then why did you say so?"

"I meant this whole situation", David said. "I fell stupid standing up here with nothing to say."

"You are saying quite a lot for someone with nothing to say", Thad remarked teasingly and Wes snorted with a small smile. David stuck his tongue out at his younger brother.

"Watch it smart-mouth", he said, fondly and Thad grinned. "Just because you have the word-bank of 50 people doesn't mean-"

"It's called vocabulary David", Thad teased.

"I said be quiet."

The people around him laughed and David blushed a bit, but Thad grinned happily. Wes cleared his throat and David turned to him.

"David", he said. "I told you to tell me a word or hold a speech about what you think of when you heard the word: books."

"You really want me to hold a speech about this?"

"Yes", Wes said. "You have a crowd so start talking."

"Fine", David said and took a deep breath. "When I heard the word books there is only one word that pops into my brain… and it's actually a name. When people say books I think of my brother Thad."

"Aw", someone in the crowd said.

"Now my brothers is _the _biggest bookworm in the whole wide world", David said and Thad blushed. "He reads and _understands _everything he reads… and he also lives it and I've experienced that myself and dude I'm jealous of you." Thad looked confused. "I mean to see what you see, experience what you do when you read those books. It's something I could only wish I was able to do. When I open a book I see letters and liens and boring, boring, boring… but when you do you see an adventure. You see a whole new life! Books are boring, but they're great too I mean they take you places and give you knowledge. But I only think about _one _thing when I heard the word books… and that's Thad."

He jumped off the box and Wes nodded with approval. The little crowd cheered and David felt proud. Next up was Thad and he stepped onto the crate nervously.

"Thad", Wes said without looking up. "Your word is… father. Speak about it or hold a speech."

Thad looked at his teacher and the other boys did as well. What was their teacher thinking? He knew what happened between Thad and their father. Thad bit his lip and looked at the crowd. Then he closed his eyes.

"Safe", he said. His brothers looked at him in confusion. "When I hear the word father I think safe." Thad opened his eyes. "Your father is there to protect you, all the time. He wants what is best for you, what he thinks is best for you and what will make you happy. Sometimes it doesn't feel that way but that's because he's worried you'll get hurt. I have a very clear of my father… I must've been five or six at the time. You know how little brothers are, they want to be like their big brother… well brothers in my case. I don't remember why but I was running to catch up with my oldest brothers and fell. I started crying but then… there he was. Father came and picked me up, comforting me and keeping me safe from harm, a warm, safe haven. I love my father, even if we argue and don't see eye to eye all the time. I feel sometimes that he doesn't understand me but… I know that he still loves me and only wants to keep my safe and sound… even though he has a hard time showing it. So when I hear the word father… I think: I'm safe."

Thad stepped down and his brothers stared in awe at him. Thad just shrugged. He did notice however that Wes put something into his pocket, but all Thad had time to see was some glass.

"Jeff", Wes said. "Your turn."

"Oh come on", Jeff whined. "How am I supposed to follow that?!"

"Not my problem", Thad teased.

"I'll get you for this shorty", Jeff grumbled. But stepped up to the plate. Jeff got to talk about football and he talked happily about it. Fred followed, talking about mother. Nick got to talk about stars and Blaine about secrets. He got quite flustered because he didn't know what to say or how to say it. But then he watched Thad smile at something Jeff told him. Thad had kept his torment secret, even his little brother kept secrets and then Blaine looked at Wes and smirked.

"Secrets", he said. "We all have them but when I hear the word I think of my teacher, because he has more than anyone."

Wes looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sundial", he just said and Blaine blushed before hurrying off the crate. "Trent your turn."

Trent stepped onto the crate, ready for anything.

"Your word…" Wes said. "Family."

Trent stared at him.

"I can't talk about that", he said. "We'll be here all day!"

"Then find one word to sum it up."

"I can't! That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible."

"For you maybe but for the rest of us a lot of things are!"

"Temper, temper."

"There you go again with those words", Trent grumbled. "What do you think about the word family?"

"It's not my job to do your job for you Trent", Wes looked up. "Say a word or talk freely. Spit-spot."

"I can't!"

"Of course you can."

"No!"

"Oi if Wes Montgomery says ya can do something ya can", a voice said and a young man that was pretty tall, with dark chocolate skin and long black hair that he had combed back came walking up to them. "Even if ya don' know it yerself."

The Banks-boys grinned because they recognized him at once.

"Hi Brett!" Blaine said happily.

"Whot", Brett asked and looked really confused. "Where?"

"That's you", David said and chuckled. "Brett Everett!"

"Brett", Wes asks confused. "What are you talking about boys?"

"Don't you remember", Nick asked. "The screever, he jumped into the books with us and got jealous of all those men touching you."

"Nicholas Banks I have already told you that I do not recall any of this nonsense. This is not Brett. This is my good friend Eric Everett."

"But that's Brett!" Jeff objected. "We met him in the park when we went into the books! He got jealous about Robin Hood and a few other kissing your cheek or helping you around!"

"I can't recall any of that", Wes spat. "A person of my standard would never do such a thing. Do I look like some low-life Casanova?"

"I 'aven't the faintest idea of what ye're talking about", Eric told the boys and grinned. "But it sounds like something that would 'appened with Wes around."

"Pft", Wes scoffed.

"Oh whot's the mattah Wessy", Eric teased and walked up to the shorter man. "You know I'm right."

"No you are not", Wes said coldly but then smiled. "It is good to see you Eric."

"You too love." The boys gaped as Wes let the young man kiss his lips. "Now what's the problem 'ere."

"Trent here doesn't have a word to say that describes family", Wes explained.

"Oh I got one!" Eric said happily and turned to Trent. "Trouble. If ya ask me family is only trouble."

"Oh Eric don't give him your wild ideas."

"Whot it's true."

"In your family maybe."

"Okay", Eric said and put his arm around Wes' waist. "Oh! I know! Lapeteforus!"

"Thad doesn't count", Trent objected angrily. "You made it up!"

"And where do you think words come from in the first place", Wes said and gave the seven annoyed boys a look. "Someone had to make them up."

"Do you have a word then", Trent asked and Wes smirked.

"Of course I do", he said and stepped onto the crate beside Trent and said calmly:

"Super... calif... ragil... istic... expialid... ocious!"

"That's not a word", Trent objected again.

"Of course it's a word", Wes said and jumped down from the crate. "And unless I'm very much mistaken, I think it's going to prove a rather useful one."

Wes looked around at the crowd before he started to sing:

**When trying to express oneself it's frankly quite absurd****  
To leap through lengthy lexicons to find the perfect word****  
A little spontaneity keeps conversation keen****  
You need to find a way to say precisely what you mean**

Wes looked at the seven boys and smiled as he sang:

**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious****  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious****  
If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious****  
Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious**

**Wes, Eric & crowd: Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay**

"But it doesn't mean anything!" Trent spat and Wes looked up at him since he was still standing on that crate.

"It can mean exactly what you want it to", he said calmly.

**Eric & Crowd: Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay**

**Wes: When stone age men were chatting simply grunting would suffice**

**Eric: Though if they'd 'eard this word they might 'ave used it once or twice**

"That's right", Wes said and nodded. Thad suddenly grinned and jumped onto the crate and stood beside Trent before singing:

**I'm sure Egyptian pharaohs would have grasped it in a jiff****  
Then every single pyramid would bear this hieroglyph****  
Oh supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious****  
Say it and wild animals would not seem so ferocious**

**Wes: Add some further flourishes it's so rococcococious**

**Thad: Ah**

**Wes: Ah**

**Eric: Ah ah ah ah**

**Wes, Eric, Thad & Crowd: Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay**

David grinned and stood on the ground, hoisting Thad off of the crate as he sang:

**The druids could have carved it on their mighty monoliths**

"Oh, yes", Wes said smiling.

**Nick: The Ancient Greeks I'm certain would have used it in their myths**

**Thad & Fred: I'm sure the Roman Empire only entered the abyss  
Because those Latin scholars never had a word like this**

**All but Trent: Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious**

**Wes: If you say it softly the effect can be hypnotious**

**Jeff: Check your breath before you speak in case it's halitotious**

"Oh, Jeff", Wes half-heartedly scolded and Trent grinned as everyone sang and danced around:

**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay****  
Um-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay**

"Of course, you can say it backwards", Wes said and everyone turned to him. "Which is suoicodilaipxecitsiligarfila crepus."

"He may be tricky, but she's bloody good", Blaine said and the crowd gasped, Eric covered Blaine's mouth. Wes rolled his eyes and then turned to Trent with a soft smile.

**Wes: So when the cat has got your tongue there's no need for dismay****  
Just summon up this word and then you've got a lot to say**

Eric let go of Blaine and put his arm around Wes again.

**Eric: Just pick out those eighteen consonants and sixteen vowels as well****  
And put them in an order which is very 'ard to spell**

Wes smiled kindly.

**Wes: S. U. P. E. R.**

**Eric: R.**

**Wes: C. A. L. I. F.**

**Eric: F.**

**Wes: R. A. G. I. L.**

**Eric: L.**

**Trent & Thad: I. S. T. I. C. E. X. P. I. A. L. I. D. O. C. I. O. U. S.**

"Clever clogs", Eric told them.

**All: S. U. P. E. R. C. A. L. I. F. R. A. G. I. L. I. S. T. I C. E. X. P. I. A. L. I. D. O. C. I. O. U. S.****  
S. U. P. E. R. C. A. L. I. F. R. A. G. I. L. I. S. T. I C. E. X. P. I. A. L. I. D. O. C. I. O. U. S.****  
****S. U. P. E. R. C. A. L. I. F. R. A. G. I. L. I. S. T. I C. E. X. P. I. A. L. I. D. O. C. I. O. U. S.**

"Here we go!" Eric yelled and pointed at Trent who grinned and sang:

**Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious****  
Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious****  
If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious****  
Supercalifragilistic**

**His brothers: Supercalifragilistic**

**All: Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious****  
Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious**

Everyone around laughed and Wes turned to Trent.

"Okay Trent", he said. "One word to sum up what family means."

"That's easy", Trent said happily. "Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious."

"My point exactly", Wes said and the crowd started to disperse. "Looks like today's lesson is finished. I'll give you an hour and a half to just relax and have some fun before we meet back at the classroom to go over your next assignment."

"Fine with us", Fred said. "Let's go play rugby with the Hudson-boys!" All seven boys ran off but Trent hesitated.

"Do you want to come Mister Montgomery", he asked.

"'e 'as bettah things to do", Eric said and put his arms around Wes.

"Oh", Wes asked and then his eyes widened as Eric promptly kissed him. Trent grinned as his teacher looked flustered. Eric pulled back slightly and moved his hands to Wes' waist and pulled him close. Trent sniggered as his teacher blushed, while Eric wiggled his eyebrows. Wes narrowed his eyes and slapped his arm. The older of the two just smirked and grabbed Wes' hand before pulling him away.

Trent didn't know what was going on with Brett, it looked like him after all. Maybe this Eric side was more open with his feelings than Brett. Eric dragged Wes away through the park. Trent ran to catch up with his brothers. Only to hear from their friend Sebastian Smythe, that kept shooting longing looks at Thad, that Finn had stubbed a toe, Noah had gotten elbow in the nose, Sam's lip had burst and Jake had twisted his ankle.

So they were a few men short in the game. The Banks-boys spread out and Sebastian made sure he was on Thad's team… and close to him all the time. But none of the Banks-boys thought about that. They thought about their teacher being right… how did he know that would happen?

* * *

**TBC **

**Malurina - It's his job ;)**


	10. Temper Temper Au Revoir

Part 10

A few days went by that was… normal. Nothing happened but soon the boy realized that they'd had their teacher there for a week. They heard him tell their father that the trial period was over and he was staying. The boys couldn't stop their smiles as they walked into their classes that day.

But that was two days ago and this day was not happy at all. All day the boys had felt snappy, the air around them was tense and they knew something was about to break loose… most likely a fight between someone. Wes looked up at them when they were about to end the classes for the day.

"I hope you will do your homework even thought you all seem to have gotten out on the wrong side of the bed this morning", he said. "I am going out tonight and have no intention of staying in because you boys are behaving like raging bulls."

"We'll behave", Trent grumbled and the boys left. They headed for their room to get their homework done… but then Blaine said he would meet up with them later. He had to get some air and stretch his legs.

With that he left and the boys headed for their room… all but two. David had noticed how Blaine always snuck out whenever he could and they were all worried, they were wondering what was going on. They didn't know for sure, but David thought Thad actually knew what was going on, because every time Blaine said he was going out Thad started blushing. So this time… David decided to follow him.

* * *

In the meantime as they were out the other boys were doing their homework. They had to write an essay about their dreams and Nick was angry because he couldn't figure his out. Trent and Thad were already writing away, they were on their second or third psge already.

"Will you stop that", Nick spat at them and they looked up in confusion.

"Stop what", Trent asked.

"Stop writing so fast it makes me feel like a loser!"

"Whatever for", Thad asked confused.

"Because I can't come up with anything to write in this bloody essay!"

"Don't yell at them for it", Fred said calmly. He was sitting on his bed, writing but not as fast or eagerly as Trent and Thad.

"Shut up Fred, just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you can tell us what to do", Jeff snapped, crumbling up another piece of paper. "This homework suck!"

"It does not", Trent said. "It really fun to write about what you want to do in the future, your plans and dream jobs and such."

"Oh I guess you already have that figured out", Nick mocked.

"As a matter of fact I do", Trent said and sniffed at Nick in a bit pompous way.

"Then tell us because we _sooooo_ wanna hear it", Jeff mocked.

"Don't be sarcastic because you're having a hard time", Thad said as he wrote. "It's not Trent's fault."

"Well he doesn't have to rub his essay and dreams in my face", Nick yelled. "And neither do you!"

"I haven't done anything", Thad said confused. "I didn't say a word until you snapped at me and Trent."

"Don't be a smart-ass!" Jeff yelled and Thad stared at him.

"Hey don't take your frustration out on Thad", Fred said sternly. "Just focus on your work."

"Stop telling us what to do", Nick yelled. "You're not our father!"

"He just wish he was", Jeff spat.

"Excuse me", Fred growled and Jeff snatched his essay from him. "Hey!"

"Just listen to this! 'My hopes for the future is to follow in father's footsteps and become important in the world of finance, just like father and his father before him. My dreams are to carry on the family name.' That's not your dream!"

"It doesn't even sound like you!" Nick spat.

"It is my dream", Fred grumbled and snatched the paper. "Father will be pleased."

"But will you be happy", Thad asked carefully.

"What are you talking about", Fred asked and glared at him.

"You told me you wanted to be a child-doctor and help children get healthy again. Why do you suddenly want to follow in father's footsteps?"

"I… It's… you wouldn't understand."

"Try us", Trent asked and looked up from his essay.

"Fine…" Fred sighed. "Since I'm the oldest father wants me to follow in his footsteps and be just like him. I really don't have a choice in the matter. I can't go against father's wishes."

"Of course you can", Thad said and smiled. "You're the bravest boy I know!"

"Yeah", Trent agreed. "You don't _have _to do what father wants. Look at Mister Montgomery, he goes against father's wishes all the time."

"I most certainly do not", Wes called from the other room where he was doing… something. "I do exactly what he tells me to."

"Then why are we outside constantly", Fred asked with a grin.

"Your father told me to keep you inside all the day, but the afternoon is not day. Had he said daytime I would've kept you inside all the time."

"So you are just twisting his words?"

Wes narrowed his eyes at him and Fred blushed and returned to his work. Nick and Jeff was glaring though.

"As if you'd go against father", Nick spat at Thad.

"Huh", the smaller boy asked and looked up.

"I said: 'as if you'd go against father'. You can barley look him in the eyes as it is!"

Thad looked a bit hurt and turned away.

"What no smart comeback this time", Jeff mocked.

"Hey!" Trent snapped. "Leave us alone and do your work instead of constantly insulting us!"

"Aw big brother to the rescue", Nick mocked.

"Nicholas", Wes said sharply from the other room and Nick startled in fright and then returned to his work. His brothers continued with their own, but Jeff and Nick still felt like arguing.

"This is no good", Fred grumbled. "My dreams won't come to me…"

"Didn't you say you wanted to be just like daddy", Jeff mocked.

"Jeffery", Wes said in that sharp tone and Jeff returned to his work. Trying so hard to figure out what to do. That's when Wes started singing softly:

**Climb every mountain,****  
Search high and low,  
Follow every highway,  
Every path you know.**

The four brothers peaked into the room but didn't see their teacher. They just heard him.

**Climb every mountain,**  
**Ford every stream,**  
**Follow every rainbow,**  
**'Till you find your dream.**

The boys moved to the doorway and found their teacher sitting on his windowsill looking up at the blue sky with a soft smile.

**A dream that will need**  
**All the love you can give,**  
**Every day of your life**  
**For as long as you live.**

He looked as if he was searching for something, deep in thought, but with a happy smile on his face.

**Climb every mountain,**  
**Ford every stream,**  
**Follow every rainbow,**  
**Till you find your dream**

They boys looked out the window Wes was looking through and saw him watch birds fly and play in the sky.

**A dream that will need****  
All the love you can give,  
Every day of your life,  
For as long as you live.**

**Climb every mountain,**  
**Ford every stream,  
****Follow every rainbow,  
****Till you find your dream**

"Was that self-exploring", Fred asked and Wes turned to him.

"A bit yes", he said. "I hope you get inspiration."

Trent returned to his work, as did Fred, Jeff and Nick. But Thad hung back.

"What's your dream", he asked and Wes looked at him.

"What", he asked.

"What's your dream", Thad asked again. "Do you have a dream?"

"I'm living it", Wes said with a soft smile.

"You always wanted to teach?"

"Yes."

"So you don't have any dreams?"

"Just by fulfilling one dream Thaddeus Banks doesn't mean you lose the rest. Now continue your homework, spit-spot."

Thad nodded and hurried out into the room. He had just sat down when:

"BOYS!" was shouted from downstairs by their father.

"What does he want now", Jeff growled and they left to go downstairs.

* * *

When they got down they saw their father looking at their two other brothers, looking livid.

"All of you", he said. "Into my office… NOW!" The last he yelled and all boys hurried inside and stood on a line, from oldest to youngest. So it was Fred, David, Blaine, Thad, Trent, Jeff and Nick. Their father closed the door and turned to them. Their mother was already in there.

"What's going on father", Fred asked politely.

"Why don't you tell me", Will growled.

"We don't know what's going on father", David said and looked at Blaine that glared at him.

"Oh", Will asked and narrowed his eyes. "You don't?"

All boys shook their heads.

"So then why is Mrs. Adams calling me to tell me her son was beat up in the park today?!" Will yelled. The boys looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"You didn't", Thad said and looked between his brothers. "Please tell me you didn't!"

"I didn't", Fred held his hands up. "David?"

"Not me", David said. "Blaine?"

"Uh uh", Blaine said shaking his head. "Trent?"

"I've been home all day with Fred, Thad, Nick and Jeff", Trent said. "We've been doing our homework, ask Mister Montgomery if you don't believe us father."

"I will not", Will yelled. "I want to hear from you why you beat him up!"

"We didn't", Blaine objected. "David and I went to mother's store to see how things were going. Ask Jeremiah if you don't believe-"

"Oh and why should I believe the boy that fucks my son in secret?!" Will yelled, red in the face and Blaine paled. "Blaine! I don't care about the fact that it was a man that you let fuck you into the ground in the park and in the store! I care about it being an employee of your mother's! And a poor boy at that! You should keep higher standards!"

"You told him", Blaine yelled at Thad.

"N-no", Thad stuttered and held up his hands.

"You knew?!" David yelled and looked at Thad.

"Do you?"

"You didn't tell me your brother sleeps around?!" Will yelled at Thad.

"No", Thad said, getting desperate.

"Why not?!" Thad didn't answer. "Thaddeus answer me!"

"B-because Blaine's in love", Thad squeaked. "He was happy and I wanted him to be happy and he's happy with Jeremiah. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this and yell at us and then blame us for not telling you and… and…"

"I hate it when you keep secrets and play your stupid games!" Will yelled and all boys looked at their feet. "I'm fed up with your nonsense! Your stupid stories about popping in and out of story books! Making the classroom clean itself! Sliding _up _the staircase, seeing things move on their own and saying that stupid word… supercal… superca… super…"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious", Thad said and smiled.

"Not know Thaddeus!"

Thad blushed.

"I've had enough of your wisecracks and smarty-pants ways", Will yelled at him. "And your stupid ideas about being a novelist! If it was up to me you'd be out on the street right now!"

"Will!" his wife shouted in horror and hurried up to her smallest son and pulled him close to her. Will paled and his anger ebbed away when he saw the hurt on his son's face. Thad pushed his mother's arms away and ran out of the room.

"Thad", she exclaimed. Her sons stared at their father.

"Father", Fred asked when he saw his father sit down by his desk.

"Go to your room and stay there", Will said with an voice that was empty of any emotion other than despair.

"But-"

"Now Frederick!" His father yelled and all boys ran. Emma looked at her husband, that was rubbing his face with his hands and then she left too.

* * *

The brothers ran into their room and saw Thad sit on his bed, glaring daggers at something in his hands… it was one of his notepads. Blaine marched up to him and tore it from him.

"Hey!" Thad yelled and flew up.

"Why did you tell father", Blaine yelled angrily and shoved him. "Why did you tell him about Jeremiah?!"

"I didn't", Thad yelled back. "I promised I wouldn't and I didn't! How would I've known you had sex with him back at the shop? Father knew that! I didn't! I didn't tell him!"

"You knew", David yelled. "You know what Blaine was up to and didn't tell us?!"

"He asked me not to", Thad growled. "It's not any of our business anyway! I just found them after running from Jesse and the others!"

"Found them in action", Jeff asked.

"Yes!" Thad yelled at the same time that Blaine shouted: "No!"

"Blaine for goodness sake what were you thinking", Fred asked. "You can't just have sex with employees of our parents'! You can't just fool around with the first guy that crosses your path!"

"I don't!" Blaine yelled.

"He loves him", Thad cut in.

"Shut up Thad", Blaine said and shoved the younger boy again. Thad yelped as he tripped on the leg of his bed and fell to the floor… pulling the vase in the window down with him. It almost exploded into a lot of pieces and Thad screamed as he got glass in his hand and face.

"Blaine?!" Trent yelled and grabbed Blaine's arm in anger. "What's gotten into you? Why are you such an arse?!"

"Because he likes to get it in his arse!" Jeff yelled.

Blaine turned around and punched Trent, thinking he was Jeff. Trent yelped in pain and Blaine stared in horror.

"What on earth is going on in here", their mother asked as she entered and saw her children. Two of them seemed to be hurt. "Oh my! Mister Montgomery!"

"Yes ma'am", Wes said and entered and looked around. He looked at the boys. "Now was this really necessary?"

"Shut up!" Fred yelled at him.

"Temper, temper", Wes said calmly as Blaine carefully helped Thad up, but Thad moved away from him, anger and hurt on his face.

"Well Mister Montgomery", Emma continued. "Mister Banks is very upset right now and I think it will be better if you keep the boys up here for the rest of the day, keep them occupied."

"I hope you haven't forgotten ma'am", Wes said. "Today is my night off."

"What?!" Nick yelled.

"Oh dear I had forgotten", Emma said. "I suppose I can't ask of you to change your plans?"

"No ma'am."

"That's not fair!" Jeff yelled. "Father loses his temper and we're banned to the nursery!"

"He didn't lose his temper", Emma said soothingly. "He's just worried. Mrs. Addams called and said her son has been badly injured and wanted to know if you boys were behind it since you'd been have a bit of a row the other day."

"We didn't hurt the jerk", David yelled.

"Temper, temper", Wes said as he evaluated the damage done to Trent's face and Thad's.

"The jerk hurt Thad really badly along with a few other boys", Blaine yelled. "And we're just supposed to take it? It's not fair! Father is not being fair and he's mean and I hate him!"

"Blaine take that back", Emma said trying to sound stern. "I will not have you criticize your father!"

"Why not", Fred yelled. "He keeps criticizing us! He told Thad he wanted to kick him out!"

Emma looked at her sons. Thad and Trent were hurt and bleeding and the other boys were clearly upset and hurt by their father's words as well.

"Sometimes", she said. "People says things they don't mean."

"Leave this to me ma'am", Wes said and walked up to the door. "Bring Trent and Thad with you downstairs, help them get a bit cleaned up and I'll join you soon." He held the door opened.

"Very well", Emma said and walked up to the door and turned to the boys. "Thad, Trent?"

Trent took Thad's hand and they walked out. Their mother hung back at the door, watching Wes turn to the boys.

"Your temper will be your downfall", he said calmly. "I told you so before and now look what happened."

"Nothing happened", Blaine yelled. "Father hurt us and made us upset!"

"Was he the one to push Thad so the vase fell so it broke and Thad got hurt?"

"No that was-"

"Was he the one that punched Trent?"

"No it-"

"So why are you boys blaming him for your actions. Nick and Jeff, you two have been bothering Trent and Thad all evening about their job, you also bothered Fred. Why? Because you are all in a bad mood."

"And you're not making it any better", David yelled.

"Temper, temper", Wes said calmly.

"Stop saying those fucking words", Nick yelled.

"Nicholas", his mother gasped. "Do not say those things to Mister Montgomery. Do not criticize your teacher!"

"Why not? He criticizes us? Just like father does!"

"Behave yourself young man."

"No!" Nick yelled being livid. "I'm tired of acting like you and father want us to! He loses his temper but we get the blame!"

"Temper, temper think of the cost of a temper once it's been lost. When you lost it you cannot get it back."

"What's that supposed to mean", Fred growled.

Wes didn't answer, just took his jacket and slung it over his arm.

"You will stay in your room for the reminder of the day and evening and night", Wes said to make sure they could not twist his words.

"But we-" David began.

"No buts", Wes said sharply. "If you can't be good you may as well be sorry."

He reached the door just as Emma walked out.

"I will never be sorry for thinking father is a mean, unfair jerk!" Jeff yelled and Wes looked at them all.

"Temper… temper", he said and left the room as well, closing the door behind him. Jeff threw a pillow at the door and the boys all sat down around the room looking angry.

"I hate them", Jeff yelled. "I hate them all! Father, mother, Mrs. Brill and Tanaka… and Wes too! Him more than most!"

"You don't mean that", Fred said and sighed.

"You're right… I don't… I hate _father _more than most! How dare he say that to Thad and how dare he blame us for something we didn't do because we were trapped in here all day!"

Blaine looked at the mess he'd caused and got up and snapped his fingers like Wes always did but nothing happened. He did it again and got more and more angry. He kicked a piece of the vase across the room.

"I hate this house", he yelled. "I hate it, I hate it, I hate it! I wish I could run away!"

"Why don't you", David spat. "You could run off with that guy you keep letting fuck you senseless."

"Don't talk about Jeremiah like that!"

"Why not he talks about you that way I'm sure, telling all his friends how he gets to fuck a boy from the nice families. Where was it he fucked you again? In the park and at the store? Anywhere else?"

"Shut up", Blaine yelled. "I love him and he loves me! He won't hurt me even though Thad thinks he will. You don't know him! None of you do!"

Blaine sat down on his bed.

"How did father know I wonder", Nick asked. "You think Thad told him?"

"No", Blaine muttered. "He would never…"

"And still you pushed him and accused him."

"I was angry! I still am! I hate this house!" he threw a shoe and it hit Fred.

"Ow that hurt!" Fred yelled.

"That hurt", a high pitched voice echoed around the room and the boys looked around.

"Who said that", Jeff asked.

"I did", the same voice said and Jeff saw his old teddy bear come out of the closet. "You hurt my feelings." Suddenly the room became dim and the doors and windows locked. The boys looked around in fright and worry.

"What's happening?" Blaine asked. "I don't understand!"

"I'm sure you don't, Blaine", another voice said and Blaine realized it was his closet that spoke. "You and your brothers think you have nothing to learn but you don't understand the simplest things."

"How do you know our names", Fred asked and then yelped as something fell onto his head. It was his old stuffed bunny.

"We know everything that happens in this nursery", it said. Suddenly the lights went out completely and then only a silver light came on. All the boys' old toys were now bigger than them and the furniture had faces. The boys were really scared.

"Why are you all so big?" Nick asked and grabbed hold of Jeff's arm.

"You'll find out", Jeff's bear laughed almost evilly.

"Children who lose their temper will lose everything else in the end", Blaine's closet said and the toys and furniture started to chant:  
**Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper**

**Bear: Temper, temper  
Caught you at last  
Your quick temper  
Went a bit fast  
This is a place of woe**

**Things: This is a place of woe**

**Bear: This a place where all**

**Things: Wicked children go**

"But this is our nursery!" Fred objected and pushed his bunny away from Blaine and stood between him and the bunny.

"No, this is _our_ nursery", his bunny said.

**Things: Temper, temper, that was your crime  
We've been watching you for some time  
We knew that you'd appear (That you'd appear)  
We knew your temper tantrums would lead you here**

The things tore at the boys and they managed to get out of their holds and huddled together in the middle of the room as they were encircled by their old favorite toys and smaller furniture.

"Stop!" David said. "Leave us alone!"

"Pray silence for the judge!" one of the beds yelled.

"What judge?" Jeff asked.

"All rise", the bear yelled and in from Wes' room came his carpet-bag walking and jumped onto a table. It looked around with a stern face and sang:

**Temper, temper, silence in court  
Is this not the story you thought?  
You have to stand on trial**

**Things: Stand on trial**

**Bag: You will not see your parents  
For quite some time**

**Things: Children who refuse to learn  
Will not return  
Children who refuse to learn  
Will not return**

The bag looked at the five Banks-boys. He looked really stern and a bit angry. Fred made sure his brothers were behind him. David was protecting the younger boys as well, keeping an eye on all things. Nick, Jeff and Blaine were really afraid and hugged each other. David and Fred were afraid too but refused to show it.

"Are you Fred, David, Blaine, Nick and Jeff Banks?" the bag asked as it eyed them.

"Yes, and we live at Seventeen Cherry Tree Lane", Nick said sounding scared.

"Not anymore, you don't", a toy said. "You're at destiny's crossroads."

"You stand accused of the wanton lost of a most important commodity", the bag said. "Namely, your temper!"

"Call the first witness!" the bear called.

"Call the first witness!" the beds echoed.

"Call the first witness!" the bunny finished and they saw one of Thad's books walk up and then sang:

**Temper, temper, think of the cost  
Of a temper, once it's been lost  
You cannot get it back**

**Things: Cannot get it back**

**Book: It's no excuse to say**

**Things: That your mood was black**

"Call the surprise witness!" the bear then called.

"Call the surprise witness!", the beds echoed.

"Call the surprise witness!" the bunny yelled.

The mirror on the wall jumped from its nail and hurried up shouting:

"Surprise!"

The boy stared at it and saw the events of earlier play out in the glass.

"Yes, I saw them, your Honor", the mirror said. "They were fighting over nothing."

"Go on", the bag said.

"And… And hurt Trent and Thad!" the mirror sounded sad and the things sounded horrified. "Again!" The boys all yelped as their beds suddenly used their duvets to tie them to the beds, alone in each one. The things circled them as the beds spun around. Nick screamed in terror as did David. The things just kept singing:

**Children who refuse to learn  
Will not return **

**Children who refuse to learn  
Will not return**

**Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper  
Temper, temper**

"What is your verdict?" the bag asked calmly.

"Guilty!" the things shouted and the beds stopped spinning. The boys scrambled out of them and huddled together again, holding onto each other for support.

"You stand there bold as brass", the bag said angrily. "You face the stiffest sentence this court can ask…"

**Things: Children who refuse to learn  
Will not return  
Children who refuse to learn  
Will not return  
Children who refuse to learn  
Will not return**

**Temper, temper!**

The boys huddled together and clung to each other as their things laughed and danced around them. They even tore at their clothes and hair. They were all scared.

**Temper, temper!**

"Temper, temper", a voice said from the door and the boys all looked up and saw Wes enter again and walking towards his room. Staring at his bag. "I did not leave this here…" Nick and Jeff stared at each other before running up to Wes and hugged him tight.

"Mister Montgomery", they called as they hugged him.

"What on earth is going on", Wes asked confused. "Oh I see you cleaned up your mess." The boys looked at the broken vase… which was not broken anymore. The door opened and Trent and Thad entered. They had been taken care of, but didn't really meet anyone's gaze.

"Now you all better get into bed and rest", Wes said as he took his bag.

"Why", Fred spat.

"Because it will make everything feel better."

"How do you know that?!" Blaine yelled.

"You think you know everything", David spat.

"I couldn't agree more", Wes said and looked at Fred. "Fred?"

Fred was red in the face and now walked up to their teacher and actually towered over him.

"I'm sick and tired of your stupid games and tricks", he yelled. "And you don't even recall any of it afterwards and make us feel stupid!"

"That is not my fault", Wes said.

"You try to teach us stupid lessons that aren't even useful!"

"Quite the contrary."

"No! Everything you've shown us and told us is stupid! We don't want you here or any of your lessons anyway!"

"Yeah", the others agreed. Trent and Thad a bit reluctantly. They also blamed this all on their teacher. They realized he must've told their father about Jeremiah.

"So why don't you start explaining things", Blaine yelled.

"I will make one thing clear for you Blaine Banks", Wes said sharply. "I never explain anything." With that he turned around and opened his bag. "Now where is that thing… I need it so I can go out."

"Well go out and stay out", Trent yelled. "We don't need or want you here so there!"

"So there indeed", Wes said and snapped his fingers. The boys' eyes closed and they all got into their beds, their clothes jumping off of them and pajamas jumping on. They got under the covers and fell asleep. Wes sighed and turned to his bag. He pulled out a note and then went to fetch his umbrella. As he put on his coat all his things packed themselves into his bag. He looked around as it closed but then heard a whistle and smiled.

"Is that you Brett", he asked and then walked up to the fireplace. "I'll be out in a minute!"

* * *

Up on the roof sat a young man with long black hair that he had in a ponytail. He was dressed in black, had a chimney-brush resting over his shoulder and was covered in sooth and ashes. He was watching the sky and sang happily:

**Up where the smoke is all billowed and curled****  
'Tween pavement and stars is the chimney sweep's world  
Where there's 'ardly no day nor 'ardly no night****  
There's things 'alf in shadows and 'alf-ways in light  
On the rooftops of London**

There was a strange sound behind him and he turned to see Wes assent from the chimney. Brett grinned happily.

"Coo, what a sight", he said.

"Oh, you're a sweep now, are you?" Wes asked amused and Brett hurried over to him and helped him down from the chimney and onto the roof. When Wes' feet was secure Brett kissed his lips softly and Wes smiled at it. Brett then moved aside and looked at the view.

"Best view in the world, eh?" he said. "And who gets to see it? The birds, the stars and the chimney sweeps. Nothing to beat it, eh?"

Wes laughed and sat down and watched the young man dance over the roof as he sang:

**Now as the ladder of life 'as been strung****  
You may think a sweep's on the bottom-most rung****  
Though I spends me time in the ashes and smoke****  
In this whole wide world there's no 'appier bloke** – He pretended to slip and Wes looked worried. Brett just grinned and pointed at him. Wes blushed slightly and Brett sat down beside him and they started to sing together:

**Chim chiminy chim chiminy chim chim cheree****  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be****  
Chim chiminy chim chiminy chim chim cheroo**

**Wes: Good luck will rub off when he shakes hands with you** – Brett helped Wes up and pulled him quite close.

**Brett: Or blow me a kiss –** Brett pointed at his cheek and Wes slapped him on the arm.

"Brett", Wes scolded slightly, but was smiling.

**Brett: And that's lucky, too**

That's when Brett noticed Wes' carpet-bag. He looked a bit sad.

"Does this mean you're going?", he asked.

"The wind's changed", Wes said calmly.

"Ah, but they're good kids, Wes."

"Would I be bothering with them, if they weren't?" Wes asked as he grabbed his bag. "But I can't help them if they won't let me, and no one is so hard to teach as a child who knows everything."

"So?"

"So, they've got to do the next bit on their own."

**Both: Chim chiminy chim chiminy chim chim cheree**

**Wes: When you're with a sweep, you're in glad company**

As Wes sang he put his arms around Brett and hugged him. Brett hugged him back.

"Don' go just yet", he begged. "They need you."

"They don't seem to think so."

"Whot about me then?"

"I will always come to see you, you know that."

"And whot about Eric?"

Wes moved back and smiled.

"Keep your brother company while I'm gone? I know you both love me and I love both of you, but you know I can't stay forever."

"Why not?"

"Families need me."

"We need you too… all three of us can make it work. I saw you and Eric in the park and he saw us. We love you and you love us… don't go."

Wes smiled and kissed his lips gently and then turned around.

"Goodbye, Brett", he said and walked into the shadows. Brett looked at his feet and sang sadly:

**Chim chim chim chim cheree****  
When you're with a sweep, you're in glad company  
Nowhere is there a more happier crew****  
Then them's what sings chim chim cheree chim cheroo****  
Chim chiminy chim chim cheree chim**

"Cheerio, Brett!" he heard Wes call and looked up as the umbrella carried the young man he was so in love with away. "Make sure you and Eric keep an eye on them for me."

Brett just nodded and waved as Wes sailed off. That's when he heard movement below and listened through the open window.

"What's happened?" he heard Trent ask. "Wes' things have gone!"

"The wind's changed!" Thad exclaimed. "He's left us."

He heard the boys run up to the windows and open a second one and look outside, scanning the skies for Wes Montgomery.

"What in the name of heaven are the you up to?" Brett heard Mrs. Beiste ask as she entered the room. "Oh dear. Where's Mister Montgomery?

"He's gone", Nick said and sounded sad.

"Gone? Well, if he doesn't have a heart of stone and no mistake."

"He left us a note", David said sadly.

"What does it say?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Mrs. Beiste, what does au revoir mean?" David asked.

"Why?"

"Because that's what he's written on it. 'Dear boys, keep thinking of the lessons. Au revoir. Wes Montgomery.'"

"Well, I'm not up on these foreign tongues but it's French, I know that. Now let's see. Does it mean God bless you? Or is it good luck? Oh, now I remember now. It means 'till we meet again'. Now will you come on in before you catch your death!"

Brett heard the boys get inside and close the window and with a sigh he looked out at the city. Missing his dear friend so much it nearly hurt.

* * *

**TBC **

**Malurina - That he is**

**NiffAreForever - Well it's a bit of both actually, movie and stage... and a bit of the books as well. I'm happy you like the story :)**


	11. Brimstone And Treacle and The Return

Part 11

Wes had been gone from 17 Cherry Tree Lane for a few weeks now and things had really gone downhill since he left. The boys refused to do their studies, they didn't even play pranks. They just sat around, argued or destroyed things. Why did they destroy things? They did it to then snap their fingers to see if it would fix itself as it did when Wes was there… but it never did and that caused them to be angry and destroy other things in rage.

The boys had changed too… Thad hadn't picked up a book since that big fight because… he felt that if he did his father would just kick him out. Trent was trying to make him do it, lure him to do it… but it didn't work.

Trent himself stopped caring so much about style and clothes. He just lazed around in dirty clothes and never combed his hair, even though David tried to lure him into doing it.

David refused to participate in any sport and he never laughed anymore, even though Jeff and Nick tried their best, on seperate ways, to make him laugh.

Jeff and Nick argued constantly, even though Blaine tried to get them to get thir shit together.

Blaine went out to fool around with Jeremiah and had even picked up smoking. He looked like a wreck and never slept, he disobeyed their father's every wish and Fred… Fred had changed the worst. He didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care about his brothers hurting, he didn't care about his dreams, he just went along and did what his father told him to do… to be.

Will had been pleased at first because none of the boys misbehaved, they all did what he told them too, except Blaine. They didn't play pranks or made life difficult for him… and he had realized he started to miss his old boys and that these new ones were annoying him. He had many times complained to his wife about it and she had asked him to hire a new teacher, but he refused. Instead he forced Mrs. Beiste and Tanaka to teach the children… but the children ignored them completely and spent their time tearing papers out of their notebooks, throwing them around or making them into paper planes, they poured ink on the floor, threw paint… It was worse than before Wes arrived.

Will was getting fed up and he wanted a solution to the problem. His caring wife understood completely and one day when he was out for work she walked into his office and looked in his address-book. In it she found the person she was looking for and sent a telegram.

* * *

Blaine came back to the nursery early that evening and threw his jacket on his bed. He was looking really upset.

"You're home early", Jeff remarked dryly. "You usually stay up until sunrise and sleep all day before going out to fool around with Jeremiah again."

"Shut up Jeffery", Blaine spat and took his shoes off. "And for your information I'm not seeing Jeremiah anymore."

"Aw what happened", Nick mocked. "Prince Charming turning out to be a frog?"

"No", Blaine spat. "But a two-timing weasel."

"He fucked someone else", Thad asked looking up from where he was sitting and doing… something with a piece of paper.

"Yes!" Blaine yelled angrily. "I walked to our usual meeting place in the park and there he was… fucking that fucker Jesse St. James!"

"Good for him", Thad rumbled. "Those two jerks deserve one another… one weasel and one leech."

"Which is which", Trent asked carefully.

"Doesn't really matter", Blaine spat and dropped down on his bed. "Love sucks, there's nothing good about it."

The door opened again and Fred entered, looking tired and really odd in that suit their father forced him to wear at work… Fred was working with their father at the bank.

"Welcome home brother dearest", David said sarcastically. "How was your day in the world of finance?"

"Fantastic", Fred said with faked glee. "The English pound is stronger than ever and the values keep going up, up, up. Oh the joy. Father says I will have a solid post in the bank soon." He groaned and rubbed his shoulder.

"Do you need a massage", Thad asked softly, looking at his oldest brother with what could only be worry.

"Do you mind?" Fred groaned.

Thad shook his head, put his paper down and hurried over to Fred and started the backrub. Fred grunted in content. The boys were all quiet, except for Fred's occasional harder or "that feels great". Thad looked around at his brothers. Nick and Jeff had bruises and scratches from all their fights and sat as far away from each other as possible. Trent looked a mess, Blaine looked really upset but refused to show it as he smoked by the open window and David just lied on his bed, looking bored and angry.

"I hate this", Thad said, knowing that he as well looked a mess.

"Hate what", Nick asked him. "Giving Fred a backrub? I'd hate it too because he's so stinky and sweaty." He grinned and Jeff laughed, but when both realized it they stopped smiling and looked to the side.

"No", Thad said. "That… right there."

"I hate it too", David said. "Why can't you two just get along again?"

"I don't want to", Jeff said. "It's Nick's fault Wes left."

"No, it's yours", Nick spat back.

"It's everyone's fault", Thad said. "We all threw temper tantrums… and didn't listen to him."

"You didn't do anything so shut up", Blaine said. "You're just a goody-two-shoes."

"I'm not", Thad said. "If I was I'd do all the homework he left for us."

Trent snorted and Fred grunt-chuckled.

"Yes ha ha very funny", David spat.

"You used to laugh at things like that", Nick spoke up. "What happened to you?"

"Same thing that happened to you", David told him. "But I blame myself instead of someone else."

"Oh bu hu hu", Jeff spat angrilly and crossed his arms. "You're no better than the rest of us."

"I never said so. I-"

There was a knock on their door and Blaine hurriedly threw out his smoke and made sure to get rid of the smoke. The boys didn't look up as David called for whoever it was to come in. The door opened and their mother entered.

"Boys", she said in greeting.

"Mother", they said without looking at her.

"Tomorrow I want you to come to the entrance hall because your new teacher will be arriving."

"What?!" Nick yelled and all boys stared at their mother.

"You heard me", she said trying to sound stern. "Your new teacher will be here tomorrow so all of you better look presentable."

"But we don't want a new teacher", Jeff objected. "We want Wes! He said he'd come back!"

"He said au reservoir", Nick added.

"Revoir", Thad piped up.

"What brain-boy said", Nick said. "Mother he said he'd come back! You can't just replace him without telling him!"

"Mister Montgomery didn't tell anyone of his leaving, he has let down the whole family and is not welcomed here anymore. So tomorrow your new teacher will arrive and I am sure she will be just as good, if not better than Mister Montgomery. Clearly he was too young to teach."

"He was not", Fred objected and stood up from the chair. "He was perfect."

"My word is final", his mother answered and walked out. When the door closed Fred turned around.

"We must get rid of that new crow as soon as she arrives", he said.

"Oh so _now _you care", Blaine spat.

"Yes", Fred said and took off his vest and tie. "Because that witch is going to take Wes' place and we want him back! He's the best teacher we ever had and well all lost him because we lost our tempers and were selfish. How do you think he'd feel if he saw us now? He'd be disappointed in me for not caring about anything. He'd be disappointed in David for being a sour-puss all day."

"I don't find anything cheerful anymore", David mumbled.

"He'd be sad to see Niff fight all the time."

"We have disagreements", Nick mumbled.

"Everyone has", Jeff added.

"He'd be worried about Blaine for ruining his health sleeping around and smoking."

"I'll quite…" Blaine said. "Both."

"He'd be scolding Trent for looking like he slept in his clothes and keeping his hair from a brush for days on end."

"What's the point with looking sharp when there's no one to impress", Trent grumbled.

"And I know he'd be devastated to see Thad leaving Robin and everyone else behind."

Thad didn't answer, he just looked at his bookshelf.

"But most of all", Fred said and sighed. "He'd be disappointed in us for letting all our dreams go… and not helping each other out through our pain. This all hit me as I walked by St: Paul's today…" As he spoke those words Thad said:

"Early each day to the steps of St. Paul's the little old bird woman comes. In her own special way to the people she calls: 'Come buy my bags full of crumbs. Come feed the birds, tuppence a bag. Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag…"

"Exactly", Fred said. "I bought some crumbs and fed the birds… I helped her and them and now we have to help ourselves."

"How", Trent said. "What can we say to help us out of this funk?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious", Thad said softly and the boys grinned. Thad turned to Fred with a smile on his face. Fred smiled back and pulled him into a hug. The boys all grinned and joined in and they started to work on how to help each other.

Fred and Thad talked to Niff and got them to understand each other and forgive and forget. Blaine and David were helping Trent to wash up and make himself look the prim and proper person he was… outside of sports and they all laughed happily and talked. After that the boys all sat down together to talk slander about the weasel Jeremiah… and to plot how to get rid of their new teacher.

* * *

The next morning, at 8 o'clock Will was confused to see his boys stand in the entrance hall with their books in their hands.

"Boys", he asked. "What are you doing?"

"We're waiting sir", Fred said calmly.

"Waiting? Waiting for what?"

"Our new teacher that is arriving today father", David said.

"New teacher?"

"Didn't you know father", Trent asked and looked confused. "Mother informed us yesterday of the new teacher arriving today."

"I didn't authorize that", Will said and turned to his wife that was coming down the stairs.

"Well", she said. "The boys needed a teacher and I decided, who better to ask than her?"

"Than who", Will asked and the doorbell rang. Emma smiled and walked up to it, opening it.

"Welcome Miss Sylvester", she said and all the boys noticed their father visibly pale. Into the house strode a woman with shortish blonde hair, cold eyes and a stern look on her face.

"William", she said when she saw their father. "You look older… and with way too much grease in your hair. I don't trust a man with curly hair . I can't help but picture little birds laying sulfurous eggs in there, and it disgusts me."

"Nice to see you Sue", Will said and she held a finger up.

"Oh I'm gonna stop your right there, it's Miss Sylvester."

"Of course", Will said and Sue Sylvester walked up to the seven boys.

"Wow", she said. "You really have a bunch of misfit toys. We have a gingerbread cookie-man, another curly haired bird-nest, a little twerp and a china doll."

The boys stared at her and then their father.

"Uh Miss Sylvester", Will said. "You can't talk to my sons like that."

"You have to remember something William", she answered. "We're dealing with children. They need to be terrified and insulted. It's like mother's milk to them. Without it their bones won't grow properly and their brains will dry up and die." She turned to the boys. "Now your mother has informed of you despicable knowledge and I am frankly afraid of what kind of people you will turn into if you ever grow up."

"Sue you can't say things like that to my children!" Will objected but then shrunk back when she looked at him. She rolled her eyes before walking up to her bag.

"I've heard about everything you children have done to your past teachers", she said. "And I won't let it happen to me. But I know why it has been happening. These children have been spoiled I've arrived here just in time. By chance I've brought the punishment…" she held up a flask and a spoon. "That best befits the crime…"She looked at the boys and started singing:

**Brimstone and treacle and cod liver oil  
Liberal doses of each  
These are the treats from which children recoil  
The lessons I'm going to teach**

She turned to Will and Emma and held the flask up. The boys were looking horrified.

**Just follow my model  
And don't molly-coddle  
It may lead the irksome to irk  
So seek satisfaction  
From punitive action  
Brimstone and treacle will work**

She walked up to Jeff and held a spoon out before pouring that vile mix onto the spoon.

"Open!" she ordered.

"Does it taste as bad as it smells?" Jeff asked after gagging on the smell.

"Worse."

"Do I have to?" Jeff asked and gave his parents begging looks.

"Open!" she forced the spoon into his mouth and Jeff started to gag and splutter. Will was moving closer to the door, determent to flee from his former teacher.

**Sue: Brimstone and treacle and carbolic soap** – she forced Fred to take it.  
**These are the tools of my trade** – she forced David.  
**With spoonfuls of sugar you don't** **have a hope** – she forced Trent.  
**Of seeing that changes are made** – she forced Blaine.

**Where manners are chronic** – she forced Thad.  
**My tincture's the tonic** – she forced Nick.  
**That's certain to wipe off a smirk  
Just pour out a ration  
In matronly fashion  
Brimstone and treacle will work**

**I won't stand for simpering, whining and whimpering  
Sucking of thumbs is absurd  
Observe every letter for children are better  
When they can be seen and not heard**

She turned to Will and Emma.

"Your idiotic sons will go to boarding school at once", she said and then grabbed Thad's arm. "As for the little smart one, I shall take charge of him myself."

"What?!" Fred yelled and saw the terror on Thad's face.

"But you can't separate the boys", Emma said carefully.

"It will be best for them", Sue said sternly. "The little one is far too clever for the boarding schools' horrible teachers. He is perfect for my purposes."

**To cosset and pamper  
Will hinder and hamper  
The child in whom bad habits lurk  
First threaten to throttle  
Then uncork the bottle  
Brimstone and treacle will work**

**Brimstone and treacle will work**

"No!" Thad yelled and pulled loose and hurried up to his father. "Father you can't let her do this!"

"Thaddeus respect your teachers and parents", Will said calmly. "Fred come along now, I need you at the bank."

"But", Fred objected.

"No buts, come along now."

"I-"

"Go or have another spoon of brimstone and treacle", Will said and Fred hurriedly followed him out the door, looking miserable and giving his brothers looks that said: hang on I will save you!

"Sure", Blaine whispered. "But who'll save him."

"Now", Sue said when Fred and Will were gone. "Let's go to class."

* * *

The boys hadn't lasted until lunch, they had been terrified all day and now they'd run for it an were gathered in the park. Sue was a bitch and she kept on going about how stupid and bad they were… and how boarding school would do the boys, except Thad good. She kept telling him how he'd turn into a perfect man when she was done with him.

It was Thad that got them out of the classroom. She'd locked them in there and was going for lunch while they worked without food. It was their punishment for being stupid… along with the slaps and hits with rulers she delivered to them for answering something wrong or just… being stupid as she said. Thad had gotten up to the locked windows and used a nail that he'd found on the floor to get it open… to the shock of his brothers.

"Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I only know 'good' things", he answered and they climbed out and ran. Now they were in the park trying to figure out where to run to… and on how to save Fred from their father.

"So what should we do", Blaine asked. "Can we break into the bank?"

"I don't think that will work", Thad said. "And no Nick we can't cause some kind of ruckus. Remember what father told us happened once when a worker's son didn't get his money back and yelled that through the bank."

The boys shuddered. They had been really small when that happened but their father was like a volcanic eruption for weeks after that. They were all deep in thought, wondering how to save Fred but then a thought hit Thad and his face turned depressed. Jeff picked it up first.

"Thad what's wrong", he asked and they all turned to him.

"What good will it do if we save Fred", Thad asked and they heard how devastated he sounded. "That witch will send you all away from here next week anyway! I'll be all alone in that damn big house with only her as company! She'll turn me into father! I know it! She'll kill my dream as he killed his and then I won't be happy ever again!"

"Hey, hey", Nick said and hugged his older, but still smaller, brother tight to him. "That won't happen, we won't let her!"

"But how can we stop her", Thad asked devastated.

"We'll figure something out", Trent said. "Our dreams are far too important to let that hag just take them… but first we need to save Fred somehow."

They all started to think about the best way to save their brother and to get rid of Sue Sylvester… but the only way they could think of was some magic trick that Wes Montgomery could do.

"We need you", Jeff mumbled. "Mister Montgomery we need you… come back."

"Yeah", Nick said and looked at the sky. "Come back to us… please."

"We need your help", Blaine mumbled. "Come back, please we're sorry for what we said."

"We need your lessons and your guidance…" Trent mumbled sadly.

"We need you", Thad said.

* * *

"I need you", Fred said looking up at the sky through the bars in window at the bank.

He was stuck cutting out bills or something, he wasn't really paying attention anymore because he couldn't take it. His father was so happy and proud about having him there. The other bank-men were also thrilled to have a young and willing man at their bank. Well willing was the wrong word. Fred just hadn't cared about anything since Wes Montgomery left, but now he did.

He wanted to be with his brothers and now more than ever because they needed him and… and next week they'd be forced to leave if they didn't do _something. _They'd be forced to leave Thad alone with the wicked witch and Fred just knew that it would either kill his younger brother or destroy him forever… turn him into their father.

Fred wanted to be out there and help protect his brothers, it was his duty as the oldest one and he more than anyone of them should take a stand against their new teacher and father. He'd faltered when he followed him this morning after threat of that vile drink. He needed to find his brother and right that wrong. But he couldn't… there was no way out for him. He wanted to just throw everything he had and leave… but he didn't really dare to do it.

"What should I do", he mumbled and ran a hand over his face. He knew that if Wes Montgomery had just stayed… if they hadn't said those things to him about not needing him none of this would've happened. None of them would be miserable. "We need you."

That was another thing. They did need their teacher because he helped them find the best in themselves… and helped them become better people. He surely knew what to do about this harpy that was trying to destroy the family with her own wicked and twisted methods. He was so worried for what she might be doing to his brothers and he realized… so was his father.

Will couldn't focus on anything at all. Fred had watched him all day and his father was actually very jumpy and nervous. Maybe he thought he was free from that woman and now their mother got her to appear. Maybe she was the reason their father gave up on his dreams so fast after Holly Holliday died.

"Did you hear about that annoying woman that asked for a loan", Fred heard someone ask and looked up. Two of the money-lenders and two of the other higher members of the bank were talking a bit from where he and his father were seated. Fred had heard about that woman. She was the mother of four and had been refused a loan she wanted to pay for a doctor for her children but she was refused.

"Yes such a stupid woman", one man said. "Why would we give her money for something that is most likely not true?"

"But what if it is", another man asked.

"Then who cares. There are poor-houses and jails. They can go there if they need help. Surely there are some quack doctor in either place that won't take much for charge."

"That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Who cares about the poor", the man continued. "They do nothing but litter around so we have to pay for them. Let those kids die I say, maybe it will lower the over-population."

Fred flew up at that and his father grabbed his arm.

"You", Fred yelled at the man that had spoken. "Are a despicable human being!"

"Banks", the man said and looked at Will. "Is your son talking to me?"

"Yes I'm afraid so", Will said and got up as well. "Fred apologize."

"No", Fred yelled. "How can you just sit here and listen to them as they talk about a poor woman like that?! You see the bird woman every day and lots of poor people but you just walk by them!"

"They'd take my money."

"It's just money!" Fred yelled and picked up some coins. "They don't breath, they don't live, they don't have a soul! They are just cold and dead and old!"

"Do not talk about money that way young man", a man said sharply. "Money is-"

"Crap", Fred said and everyone gasped.

"Frederick", his father scolded. "Apologize!"

"Never", Fred said and tore off his tie and flung his jacket aside. "I'm done with this shit… forever." With that he stormed out. No one realized he still held those coins in his hand. When he got out of the bank he saw the woman that had asked for a loan and walked up to her. She looked up at him.

"Do you have tuppance sir", she asked with teary cheeks.

"I have something better", he said and gave her the big coins. "It might not be enough but maybe you can buy your children some medicine."

"Thank ye sir", she said and took his hand. "Thank you."

Fred smiled and hurried off, not home because he could feel that his brothers would not be there. He knew where they'd be. In the park.

* * *

The other six Banks-boys were still in the park, sitting by Nealeus' statue, thinking hard of what to do.

"I'm sure he has an idea", Trent said and nodded at the statue. "Too bad he won't talk to us."

"I think we hurt his feelings last time", Blaine said. "Which we are sorry for Nealeus."

They weren't sure but it looked as if the statue smiled when sunlight hit it and then it was gone as a cloud was blown over the sun. Suddenly Jeff yelped as a green and yellow paper kite hit his head.

"What on earth", he asked and looked around but saw no one.

"Where did that come from", Nick asked and looked around. They were alone in the park other from the park keeper.

"And were was it about to go", Trent asked.

"A kite can't go anywhere", a voice said and they turned and saw an African-American with long hair that he held in a loose ponytail. "It doesn't 'ave any legs."

"Eric", Blaine asked.

"Where", the guy asked and looked around. He was covered in sooth and was carrying brushes… chimney sweep brushes. He was a chimney sweep.

"Oh I get it", David said. "You're Brett this time."

"This time", Brett asked. "I was Brett when last you saw me an' I'm Brett now you can be certain of that."

"No last time we met you said your name was Eric and you helped Mister Montgomery teach us supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious", Trent said.

"Oi missed that?!" Brett looked upset. "Awww Eric get ta do all the fun."

"What?" David asked. "I thought you were Eric."

"I'm not", Brett said and looked almost insulted. "I'm me and 'e's 'im… unless we prank our mothah an' Wes because than 'e's 'im when Oi'm not 'im and 'e's me when I'm not me… but then 'e is me when 'e wants to bothah me an' I'm 'im back to bothah 'im but mostly 'e is 'im and I'm me… or I think so…"

"What", Thad asked and then they heard running feet behind them.

"There it is I've been looking all ovah", a young African-American with long combed back hair came up to them. "Oh 'ello." He said as he picked up the kite.

"Eric", Trent asked.

"Yeah glad ya remembah me this time an' didn't think I wos 'im." He nodded at Brett.

"But…" the boys looked back and forth.

"Oooooh", Thad said. "They're twins!"

"Of course we are", Brett said.

"Never said we weren't", Eric said.

"Never said we was eithah…"

"Meh not important."

"Nope…"

"What are you doing out 'ere", the two of them asked in unison and looked at the six boys.

"We ran away from home", Nick explained.

"Is that why ya don' have any 'ats", Brett asked.

"Or gloves", Eric added.

"Or jackets."

"Or scarves."

"Or a grownup with you", they said together.

"Yeah", Blaine said. "We ran away from home because there's a wicked and evil teacher there to replace Mister Montgomery."

"She wants to send everyone but Thad to a boarding school", Jeff said.

"She forced us to drink cod liver oil and brimstone", Thad added.

"And she hit us and called us stupid", Nick finished.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear", Eric said and scratched his head.

"Whot are you going to do", Brett asked.

"First we need to save Fred", David said. "We… just don't know how."

"We can't think of a single good idea", Blaine said.

Eric looked at Brett and Brett looked at Eric. Eric held the kite up and both nodded.

"Ya know", Brett said. "There's always a way ta take your moind off of things and than ya can see clearly again."

"All ya need is a little distraction", Eric said.

"And what would that be", Thad asked and Eric pressed the kite into Thad's hands and started singing:

**With tuppence for paper and strings****  
You can have your own set of wings****  
With your feet on the ground****  
You're a bird in flight****  
With your fist holding tight****  
To the string of your kite**

Thad looked at his brothers and they all smiled. Thad handed the kite to David that sent it up in the sky and the wind carried it high into the air. The rest of the boys gathered around him to watch. They hadn't done this… ever.

**Eric & Brett: Oh, oh, oh****  
Let's go fly a kite****  
Up to the 'eighest 'eight****  
Let's go fly a kite****  
And send it soaring****  
Up through the atmosphere****  
Up where the air is clear****  
Oh, let's go fly a kite**

Brett ran up to Blaine just as David handed him the string of the kite. Brett put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and sang:

**When you send it flying up there****  
All at once you're lighter than air****  
You can dance on the breeze****  
Over houses and trees****  
With your fist holding tight****  
To the string of your kite**

The park keeper hurried up when he saw them as did a lot of other people that also had kites.

**Brett, Boys, Eric & Park keeper: Oh, oh, oh****  
Let's go fly a kite****  
Up to the highest height****  
Let's go fly a kite****  
And send it soaring****  
Up through the atmosphere****  
Up where the air is clear****  
Oh, let's go fly a kite**

Suddenly the wind got so strong that Blaine nearly lost the grip on the kite. But Trent helped him catch it.

"Reel it in!" Brett called.

"We can't, it's stuck", Trent groaned.

"I'll help", Nick said.

"Here, let me", Jeff said and joined Nick in helping them pulling the kite down. Just as it was down… the string broke.

"No!" Nick exclaimed and they stared at the kite but then… Someone jumped up and caught it. It was Fred. He looked at the thing and then up and saw his brothers with Brett and Eric Everett.

"Fred!" Thad shouted and they ran over to him and hugged tightly:

**Kite flyers: Oh let's go fly a kite****  
Up to the highest height****  
Oh let's go fly a kite**

Fred hugged his brothers and Eric and Brett walked up to them.

"I'm so happy you guys are okay", Fred said. "I knew you'd get away from her."

"And you got away from the bank", Thad said happily. "Now all we need is Mister Montgomery and we can get rid of that wench!"

His mouth was covered by Eric's hands.

"Watch whot ya say", he said and looked around. "Maybe Wes can 'ear ya an' 'e doesn't loike bad language."

"He's not here", David said and felt sad a Fred put the kite on a park bench. "And we don't know where he went… the wind carried him off."

"Just like the kite", Nick said sadly.

"Yeah but ya got tha kite back", Brett said. "'ere you look loike ya need some good luck."

He held his hand out.

"What", Trent asked but Thad shook hands with Brett.

"A sweep is as lucky can be", Thad explained. "Good luck might rub off when he shakes hands with you."

"Or blow me a kiss", Brett said cheekily.

"Brett", his brother scolded.

"An' that lucky too", Brett said with a grin and shook hands with the other boys. "Now you all look sad and down in the dumps still."

"Yeah", Fred said. "We want our teacher back."

"'ey Brett", Eric said. "Whot's that song 'e always sings when something bad's going on?"

Brett thought for a bit but then sang:

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Eric & Brett: Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things**

They trailed off when they saw how sad the seven boys looked.

"Why don't I feel better", Jeff asked sadly and Fred pulled him into a hug as Eric took over the verse.

**Eric: Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes** – But when Eric sang that part they all heard a familiar voice join in and Eric trailed off. They all turned and saw a young Asian man coming down from the sky holding tight to an umbrella.  
**Silver white winters that melt into springs  
These are a few of my favorite things**

The boys started grinning real wide and flew up, waving at the young man and the park keeper was staring, looking as if he was about to yell something.

**Eric, Brett & Wes: When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad**

The boys all ran up to their teacher as soon as he took ground and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Oh I knew it", Nick said. "I knew you'd come back!"

"Don't squeeze I'm not a teddy bear", Wes said and they moved back a bit as he walked forward, brushing off his coat. He put his umbrella into the carpet bag and turned to Eric and Brett. He was about to say something but they cut him off by kissing his cheeks. Wes just rolled his eyes and turned to the boys again.

"And where are your hats, gloves and jackets", he asked.

"We didn't have time to put them on", Trent explained.

"And why not, may I ask?"

"Because we ran away", Blaine said.

"Have you indeed", Wes asked in a sarcastic tone. "Well come along then, we better head back home." He started to walk but the boys didn't follow.

"But we can't", Thad objected and Wes stopped and turned to him. "She's there… she came this morning as a surprise for father."

"Did she now", Wes asked and looked a bit miffed. "Well perhaps I'll be a surprise for her." Wes turned to the twins.

"That was a lovely greeting boys", he told them.

"And we meant it too", Eric said.

"Welcome!" Brett shouted as he gathered up his brushes and other tools. "You're a sight for soar eyes."

"You really are", David said.

"Welcome back Mister Montgomery", Fred added.

"See", Eric said. "They're good kids Wesley."

"And I told your brother I know that", Wes said. "And do _not _call me Wesley." The boys sniggered at the sheepish look on Eric's face.

Suddenly the park keeper that had been coming closer to them, slowly, was by Wes and said loudly:

"Now see here, it's against regulations coming down from the sky like that! Where from? I'd like to know ey… where from?" He sounded as if he was about to cry and Wes gave him a tired look.

"If I were park keeper I would straighten my cap and button my coat", Wes told the man that really had his cap askew and his coat unbuttoned.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed and hurriedly started to fix himself up, so that he could look proper again.

"Come along children", Wes said and started to walk again.

"Aren't you going to shake hands with Brett", Nick asked.

"No", Wes said calmly.

"Why not", Thad asked.

"We did", David added.

"I don't need any luck thank you", Wes said and smirked. "Come along now. I have an… infestation to get rid of."

With that he marched from the place and the boys followed, waving at Brett and Eric. The twins just grinned and went their separate ways… but not before Eric could give the park keeper a kite of his own. The brothers grinned as they watched Wes walk off and both sang:

**When the dog bites  
When the bee stings  
When I'm feeling sad  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I don't feel so bad**

* * *

**TBC **

**Malurina - Will is not very loved right now :P And he had to live so that they could realize they need him.**


	12. Brimstone And Treacle Take 2

Part 12

When they got to the house everyone was out and it was cold and dark… and silent like the grave. The boys tiptoed in while Wes just walked inside, the heels of his shoes making tapping noises on the floor. The boys looked around worriedly.

"Perhaps she's killed everyone", Jeff whispered as they snuck around on the bottom floor. "Perhaps they're all dead."

Wes just huffed in annoyance and put his bag down. They heard angry shouting from the second floor, it was Ms. Sylvester.

"Not everyone clearly", David remarked dryly and Wes snorted in annoyance. He looked around the room. He saw lots and lots of bags and on the small table in the entrance hall, near the stairs, was… something. It was an object covered with a cloth over it. The boys noticed him watch it and Wes' eyes narrowed and he looked angry. The boys watched him curiously and then they all heard a whistle.

"I should've known", Wes growled through his teeth and stalked up to the object and pulled of the cloth. It was a little cage made out of brass. The bird sang again.

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"It's a caged bird", Wes growled in anger.

"Chirp chirp", sounded the bird.

"Did she", Wes asked and looked annoyed. "Well frankly, that's not a surprise."

"Is he talking to it", Nick whispered to David who could only nod. "And he understands it?"

"Chirp, chirp, chirp", the bird sang.

"Locked in this cage and not free in the skies", Wes said and looked shocked.

"Chirp."

"For two years?!"

"Chirp!"

"How shameful!"

"Does that answer your question", David whispered to Nick that only nodded mutely.

"Chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp", the bird sang.

"Yes, of course, that's a field I know well", Wes answered.

"Chirp, peep, chirp?"

"An hour directly south", Wes answered with a smile. "No longer, your wings will grow stronger… Once you are free from this cell!" With that Wes took the cage and opened the door. The bird jumped into his hand and let Wes carry it to the window.

"What kind of bird is it?" Trent asked.

"A Willow Warbler", Wes answered calmly. "You are seeing a free warbler in a cage for the first time, and the _last_." He nearly spat the last part as he opened the window and let the bird fly away. The bird flew around before circling back and hovered in front of Wes and the boys.

"Chirp, chirp", the bird sang and sounded happy, it also looked as if it was laughing.

"My pleasure", Wes answered.

"Chiiiiiirp."

"Oh, don't mention it."

"You can talk to birds", Fred stated.

"Of course I can it's not hard if you only know how to listen", Wes said and the bird made a sound that sounded like laughing. "Chris that was very childish."

"Chris", Thad asked and grinned. "Is that his name?"

"No it's Beethoven", Wes spat. "Of course it's his name!"

"No need to be sarcastic. It is very rude. I thought practically perfect people weren't rude."

"Chirp, chirp", the bird named Chris said.

"Oh do be quiet Chris", Wes said. The bird flew around the boys and Wes and then out the window again. "Hurry up then, go home."

"Chirp, chirp."

"Yes I'll come visit soon."

"Chirp."

"No."

"Chirp."

"Don't you make puppy eyes at me", Wes scolded and wagged his finger at the bird. "You're a bird not a poodle."

"Chirp."

"Yes of course I'll teach her a lesson."

"Chirp."

"That is a very good idea."

"Chirp."

"No I can do a lot of things but murder is not one I like to do."

"Chirp."

"You are a warbler not a hawk. So, go on now. Go home."

"Chirp."

"Why I've never?!"

The bird flew off fast and Wes closed the window and walked over to the living room.

"Cheeky little bugger", he grumbled and that's when someone came storming down the staircase and they all looked that way. Sue Sylvester stood there and watched them. The boys were about to hide behind their _real _teacher only to realize that he was in the living room and not with them.

"So, children", Sue said and the boys realized she'd seen them so the gasped I fright. "You've decided to come crawling back, have you? Well, I think we know what's needed now."

To boys groaned and whined as she started to look around for her bottle with that vile drink. But what she hadn't realized was that Wes that stood by the door to the living room was holding it. As Sue looked around, she also dragged Thad along with her by the arm and she sang:

**Brimstone and treacle, my favorite liquor  
That will make runaways stop  
Impudent children respond so much quicker  
When forced to drink every last drop**

She looked around for it still and that's when Wes was going to do his work.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked and held up the bottle. Sue turned to him and looked annoyed.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Wes Montgomery", Wes answered calmly.

"Wes Montgomery?" Sue asked and let go of Thad's arm and he ran up to his brothers that were huddling in the corner. "But you left. Without notice." At the last she pointed accusingly at Wes.

"And I've come back without notice", Wes said with a happy and charming smile on his face.

"I see." Sue said and crossed her arms. "And what do you expect me to do?"

"Pack", Wes said with a sharp tone and now his smile was gone and his face was set in a stern scowl. He looked scarier than anything the boys had ever seen before!

"Pack?!" Sue shouted. She marched up to Wes and tore the bottle out of his hands. "You insolent young person! Have dare you talk to me this way!"

The boys had hurried so that they were now standing behind their real teacher, peeking out at Ms. Sylvester. She was standing a bit from Wes now and she looked really angry. Wes looked indifferent. Sue sang angrilly:

**Silly little boy with your new-fangled methods  
I bring up children so they know their place  
Standing for tradition I govern my charges**

Wes crossed his arms with a smirk and sang mockingly:

**Mishandled charges blow up in your face**

**Sue: I brought up their father**

**Wes (laughing first): Well that I don't doubt **– Wes rolled his eyes.**  
You must be so proud  
At the way he turned out** – Wes gave a fake smile.

**Sue: A shining example, a pillar** – Sue smiled proudly and looked smug.

**Wes: A post  
They all have their problems  
But him more than most** – He nodded at the portrait of Will that was on the wall.

That's when Sue realized her little cage was empty. She gave a screech and ran up to it.

"Where's my little warbler", she screamed and they all heard singing and saw him fly around outside. Wes gave him a stern look and the bird flew away. Sue turned to the Banks-boys and sang angrilly:

**You've let my little bird out of his cage  
Now you will bear the full brunt of my rage  
Brimstone and treacle for you  
Brimstone and treacle for you**

She walked towards the boys but Wes got in between them.

**Wes: Just a spoonful of sugar**

**Sue: Brimstone and treacle for you**

**Wes: Just a spoonful of sugar**

**Sue: Brimstone and treacle for you**

**Wes: Just a spoonful of sugar** – By now the two teachers were practically nose to nose and Wes smirked before he started singing:  
**Ah…**

**Wes vs. Sue: Ah…  
Ah…**

As they sang at each other they circled each others like lions about to attack. The boys watched as Sue got brimstone treacle out on her spoon, she was going to force it into their teacher! But just as the boys were about to run to his rescue something happened. Wes raised his hand and Sue's hand froze. Wes then waved with his hand and Sue fed herself that vile drink. She gagged but it didn't stop there. Wes moved his hand again and she started to drink from the bottle. After a bit she gagged again and screamed and as she did Wes circled her… while actually being rude and pointing at her. He sang almost angrily:

**I recognize fully  
That you are a bully  
Who views cruel deeds as a perk  
Well, now here's a catch** – He stopped circling her and stood by the door looking almost majestic.  
**Because you've met your match  
Brimstone and treacle**

**Sue: Brimstone and treacle** – The boys gaped as a cage appeared from nowhere and Sue stepped into it.

**Wes: Brimstone and treacle**

**Sue: Brimstone and treacle**

**Both: Won't work** – As Wes held the high last note and Sue the lower last note there was an explosion.

"AAAAAH!" Sue screamed and when the smoke cleared… she was gone. The boys gaped and the lights that had been out this whole time came to life. Wes snorted and turned to the boys.

"Don't you have lessons today", he asked. "To the classroom. Spit-spot!"

The boys ran as fast as they could to their classroom, wondering what Wes had done to Sue… even all her things were gone!

* * *

The next couple of hours the boys walked really studiously with their left over homework and Wes watched over them. The doors were all open to give the boys the sense of not being forced to do anything. Wes graded their homework as fast as he could. The boys worked so eagerly to make it up to him for everything they did that he didn't have time to finish correcting and grading their work before they were done with the rest of it. But he noticed something. He noticed the happy Blaine not being so happy and he kept looking out the window every now and then, sighing. Wes narrowed his eyes and got up. Jeff and Trent that sat closest to his desk stared because the pen he'd been holding was now writing on its own.

"Close your mouth Jeff you are not a codfish", Wes said calmly and Jeff did, but he kept staring at the pen. Wes tapped him on the head with a notebook he was holding and Jeff hurriedly started to work again. A look from their teacher had Trent doing the same. Wes rolled his eyes before he walked down the rows until he reached Blaine. He marched by him with a:

"Come with me."

Blaine stared at him and then his brothers. Wes walked out the door.

"Now Blaine", he called and Blaine hurried after him. They walked to the staircase, up it and into the boys' room. Wes closed the door and turned to Blaine.

"What is going on young man", he asked. "And don't you try to lie to me."

"Nothing's wrong…" Blaine mumbled.

"Now that was a lie."

"It's… just…"

Wes sits down on Blaine's bed and pats the space beside him. Blaine hurriedly sits there and Wes puts his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

"So", he said. "Tell me about what Jeremiah did?"

Blaine stares at him and Wes looks at him.

"I am not blind", Wes said calmly. "You're pain and anger is obvious on you, it is as if you had a bubble over your head telling me your thoughts clearly. Jeremiah cheated on you and you broke up with him. But he didn't just cheat with just any guy. He cheated with the young man that hurt your younger brother. The brother you are very protective over because he is the only one of your brothers that are biological related to you. You feel as if that actually makes you just a little bit more brothers than any of the others, you feel as if it actually is your responsible to make sure he is okay at all times and if someone hurts him you want to make sure he is okay.

That is why that after you had intercourse with Jeremiah the day of the big fight you asked him to get some friends of his and beat up Azimio Adams and give the young man a message from you that said: 'Touch my brother again and you die'. You are a very dramatic young man Blaine."

"How did you know that", Blaine asked in complete awe. "Are you a mind reader or a psychic?"

"I'm a teacher", Wes said calmly. "I know everything."

"Teacher doesn't know that kind of stuff!"

"What stuff do they know then?"

"School stuff! Not that I-"

"Feel as if your world is collapsing because the first boy you ever loved clearly did not love you in return. He only used you to get laid and you are angry for David probably being right."

"Stop that I don't-"

"Feel that at all. You think that you can fool me if you pretend that I am wrong and that you are not right now thinking about love. You wonder if you'll ever have a real loving man by your side. You think that you will most likely have to keep it a secret because the society we live in is none too understanding about boys loving boys and girls loving boys."

"But it's-"

"Just love so it should not be taboo."

"Stop finishing-"

"My sentences."

Blaine crossed his arms.

'_This is getting-_'

"Ridiculous", Wes said calmly and looked at his nails.

'_There is no way he-_'

"Can hear my thoughts."

"How di-"

"-d you do that?"

"St-"

"-op it."

Blaine crossed his arms and glared at his teacher that wasn't even watching him.

'_He's worse than-_'

"Niff on a 'good' day", Wes said calmly.

Blaine glared at him again and Wes turned to him with a smile and took his hand.

"Blaine", he said. "Just because your first love turned out to be a total tic it doesn't mean you should think you'd never find someone to love."

"But… how do I know?"

Wes smiled and sang softly to him:

**Wes: You are sixteen going on seventeen  
Waiting for life to start  
Somebody kind who touches your mind  
Will suddenly touch your heart**

**Gone are your old ideas of life**  
**The old ideas grow dim**  
**Lo and behold you're someone's man**  
**And you belong to him** – Blaine watched weird expression pass over Wes' face but then Wes smiled and continued:

**You may think this kind of adventure**  
**Never may come to you**  
**Darling sixteen going on seventeen**  
**Wait a year …**

**Blaine: I'll wait a year…**

**Wes: Just wait a year…**

**Both: Or two**

They hugged and Blaine rested his head on Wes' shoulder. His brow furrowed after a bit.

"Can you stay with us forever?" he asked and Wes snorted. "Maybe father can adopt you too!"

"Oh that would just be grand", Wes said and got up. "Your teacher becoming your brother! What a scandal _that _would be!"

That's when they heard a joyful shout downstairs. Blaine stormed out of the room and downstairs until he reached the classroom.

* * *

When he got there he watched Mrs. Beiste and his mother hug his brother close.

"What's going on", Blaine asked and was suddenly in his mother's arms.

"Oh Blaine you're back too", she said between happy tears and held him at an arm's length. "I would be so angry with you all if I wasn't so pleased to see you."

She hugged him tight again and Mrs. Beiste sucked in a breath and Emma looked up. She saw a young Asian man step into the room.

"Mister Montgomery", she exclaimed. "Where did you come from? Where is Miss Sylvester?"

"She left", Wes said calmly.

"Why?"

"Your sons were rude to her", Wes said calmly and the boys stared at him in shock.

"Really", he heard a cheerful voice ask and Blaine only now realized his father was in the room as well.

"William", his wife scolded.

"Oh! I mean it was very bad of you boys."

"Good", Emma said and Will leaned closed to Thad and whispered:

"I'll give you each 5 pounds later."

Thad sniggered and his mother turned to them and he smiled innocently and gave her a little wave. His father patted his shoulder happily. Their mother kept asking Wes questions, which he answered… but still didn't. It was all very confusing and after a bit Will stepped in.

"The only think I want you to explain is why you left without notice", he said.

"But I did leave notice", Wes said calmly. "Didn't the boys show you my note with instructions?"

"The one that read d-"

"-ear boys, work with your lessons. I'll be back shortly. Wes Montgomery."

"That's not what it said", Nick said and took the note out of his vest pocket. But he gasped when he looked at it. On the note was now written:

"Dear boys, work with your lessons. I'll be back shortly. Wes Montgomery."

Will took it.

"Strange", he said. "I could've sworn it said something else?"

"Mister Banks", Wes said sternly. "Do you really think that _I _a person of high standard would act just like any fool?"

"No, no of course not", Will said and Wes looked pleased. "But there is just one thing Mister Montgomery."

"And what is that?"

"You will have the upcoming week off since I am taking my wife and sons to visit my wife's parents."

The boys all ground.

"And why is that", Wes asked. "The boys seems no too thrilled. They need to do their studies. They should stay at home."

"No", Will said.

"Is it not better if your sons get the change to get back into their studies, which they neglected when I left."

"Maybe so", Will said. "But they need to meet their grandparents at times and I have been told that there will be a few charming young ladies there as well for a dinner party with the socialite."

"But is it not more important that your boys get a lot of knowledge so that they can excel in their future careers."

"It is but social connections is important as well."

"They can meet people here."

"They will come with me and you will do as I say Mister Montgomery."

"And I assume you are about to tell me why I should."

"I am", Will said and started to sing:

**A British bank is run with precision  
A British home requires nothing less!  
Tradition, discipline, and rules must be the tools  
Without them - disorder! Chaos!  
Moral disintegration!  
In short, we have a ghastly mess!**

"I quite agree!" Wes said with a small smile.

**Will: The children must be molded, shaped and taught**  
**That life's a looming battle to be faced and fought**  
**If they must go on outings**  
**These outings ought to be**  
**Fraught with purpose, yes and practicality!**

**These silly words like superca...  
****Superca... superca...**

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious", Wes supplied.

"Yes, well done, you said it!" Will said and continued:  
**  
And popping into books  
Have little use, fulfill no basic need!  
****They've got to learn the honest truth  
Despite their youth  
They must learn...**

**Wes: About the life you lead!**"Exactly!" Will said and pointed at Wes that stood tall and sang:

**They must feel the thrill of reading through a history book**  
**A thousand great years neatly in a row**  
**When gazing at a graph that shows the profits up**  
**Their lust for knowledge should overflow!**

"Precisely!" Will cheered and grinned. They boys looked confused.

**Wes: It's time they learned to not walk in your footstep**

"My footsteps!" Will cheered happily.

**Wes: To tread their roads of dreams and hope with pride**

"With pride!" Will agreed.**  
****  
****Wes: Tomorrow, just as you suggest pressed and dressed****  
The boys will stay at my side.**

"Exa… wait what?" Will asked confused.

"I will make sure that the boys behave when you and Mrs. Banks are gone", Wes said and turned to leave.

"Wait I did not say that!"

"You just told me to have the boys study so that they can start shaping their futures and chose a career", Wes said.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Emma, did I tell Mister Montgomery that the boys should stay here?"

"It sounded like you did dear", she answered.

"It was a very good idea", Wes said.

"Yes", Will said. "I guess it was. Well then go and unpack your bags boys, Mister Montgomery see to it that they do?"

"Of course. Forward march boys, spit-spot."

The boys hurriedly took their books and left. Left behind was a William Banks that felt proud of himself for his great idea of keeping the boys at home for the upcoming week.

* * *

**TBC **

**Sarah - It is from the original musical version of Mary Poppins. It was later replaced by the song Playing the Game. But I like Temper, Temper better than that one and it fits better.**

**NiffAreForever - Wes really should return to Glee, he'd straighten out the Warblers just like that *snaps fingers***


	13. Do Re Mi Maia

Part 13

The next day the boys said goodbye to their parents. They kissed their mother's cheek and gave her hugs and just nodded to their father… but he wasn't having any of it. He walked up to them and pulled Thad into a hug, rubbing a hand on the back of his head.

"My boy", he just mumbled and then hugged the others. The boys all looked confused and then their parents were gone. The boys turned around and looked up to the second floor. There they saw Wes Montgomery watch them with a smirk, before walking away out of sight.

"What did he tell father", Thad whispered.

"I don't know", Blaine answered. "Maybe nothing…maybe everything."

"About the magical stuff too", Trent asked.

"I doubt it", Nick said. "I mean… he forgets it himself so why should he tell father?"

"Besides father wouldn't believe him anyway", David said and shrugged. "He doesn't believe in anything magical."

The boys all nodded before heading into the dining room. Mrs. Beiste had gotten breakfast out for them and they thanked her, Nick even hugged her and then they sat down to eat. As they did they talked about everything and anything that came to mind. That's when they heard it… a strange sound. A sound they had never heard before and they heard something that would cause rage far worse than a volcanic eruption… singing. The boys scrambled up and ran for the sound. It actually came from their classroom and they saw their teacher sit on his desk, Indian-style, and he held something in his arms. It looked like a pear a bit in shape, at least at the bottom and it had a long flat… neck thing. Down the neck and over the pear-thing ran six strings that their teacher was touching so it made those kind of sounds. He was singing where he sat and he didn't seem to be aware of them at all.

**Wes: ****And mind me with each step I am more certain  
Everything will turn out fine  
I have confidence the world can all be mine  
They'll have to agree I have confidence in me**

**I have confidence in sunshine**  
**I have confidence in rain**  
**I have confidence that spring will come again**  
**Besides which you see I have confidence in me**

**Strength doesn't lie in numbers**  
**Strength doesn't lie in wealth**

**Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers  
When you wake up,  
Wake Up!**

**It tells me all I trust I lead my heart to**  
**All I trust becomes my own**  
**I have confidence in confidence alone**  
**Besides which you see I have confidence in me!**

When he finished singing the boys started to cheer and their teacher looked up and gave them a look that they couldn't really interpret.

"That was fantastic!" Fred said. "We've heard you sing before, in that thunderstorm and that evening after Thad got abused and we all fell asleep because of you singing."

"You mean because you were ill", Wes said calmly and put the thing aside. "I had nothing to do with you all falling asleep."

The boys rolled their eyes, all wondering when their teacher would man up and confess to all the strange things he did.

"Be happy father isn't home", Blaine pointed out. "He'd kill you for this."

"I'd like to see him try", Wes said and got up.

"What is that", Trent asked and pointed at the thing. Their teacher watched the thing in his hand and cocked an eyebrow. He then looked at the seven boys that stood in the door and looked really confused..

"What", he asked. "This?"

"Yeah", Jeff asked in awe. None of the boys had ever seen an instrument like that and none of them had ever heard someone sing like Wes Montgomery did. "And how did you sing like that? You did it during the thunderstorm too."

"Like what", Wes asked and his brow furrowed. "Did you think I sounded false?"

"No, no", Trent hurriedly said. "You sounded amazing!"

All boys nodded frantically.

"How did you do it", Nick asked curiously.

"Have you guys never sung before?" , Wes asked and they shook their heads and Wes felt horrified.

"Have you never heard music before?" he asked.

"Father's banned it", Thad said. "That is all we know. We heard you sing two times, like we told you." Remember that this is a musical so the characters are not aware of the singing and dancing they do.

"Are you serious", Wes asked and they all nodded. He saw them watch his instrument in awe. "Would you like to learn?" They all nodded eagerly and hurried inside the classroom. He closed the door and sat on the front desk his instrument ready. He looked at the boys that were sitting in their benches in front of him.

"Okay he said", and started to play a soft melody. "First of all, this instrument is called a guitar. It's the strings that makes the sound."

They boys watched him eagerly and Wes smiled at their curiosity. Then he started to sing:

**Wes: Let's start at the very beginning  
A very good place to start  
When you read you begin with **– Wes nodded at Nick.

"A-B-C", Nick said a bit shyly.

**When you sing you begin with do-re-mi**

**Boys: Do-re-mi,**  
**Wes: Do-re-mi**  
**The first three notes just happen to be**  
**Do-re-mi**  
**Boys: Do-re-mi**

**Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti**

He looked at them hoping they would continue, but the boys looked at him as if he was crazy and he bit his lip.

"Let's see if I can make it easier", he said and then grinned, played and sang:

**Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sow, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sow  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)**

"Doe!" Blaine shouted happily.

**A deer, a female deer**

"Ray", Blaine and Nick shouted.

**A drop of golden sun  
**

"Me!" Four of the boys shouted.

**A name I call myself  
**

"Far!"**  
**

**A long, long way to run  
**

**All: Sow, a needle pulling thread_  
_La, **

**Wes: A note to follow Sow_  
_Tea**

**Boys: a drink with jam and bread_  
_Wes: That will bring us back to Do**

**Boys: Doe, a deer, a female deer**  
**Ray, a drop of golden sun**  
**Me, a name I call myself**  
**Far, a long, long way to run**  
**All: Sow, a needle pulling thread**  
**La, a note to follow Sow**  
**Tea, a drink with jam and bread_  
_Wes: That will bring us back to Do**

**Wes: Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do**  
**So-do!**

Wes put his guitar down and got up and walked around the classroom.

"Now boys, do-re-mi-fa-so and so on are only the tools we use to build a song", he said.

"Build a song", David asked.

"Yes! Once you have these notes in your heads you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up."

"How", Trent asked.

"Like this", Wes said and cleared his throat:**  
**

**Wes: So Do La Fa Mi Do Re  
**

"Can you do that", Wes asked and turned to them.**  
**

**Boys: So Do La Fa Mi Do Re  
Wes: So Do La Ti Do Re Do  
Boys: So Do La Ti Do Re Do**_  
_

"Now put it all together", Wes said happily and they all sang:**  
**

**All: So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, So Do La Ti Do Re Do**

"Good", Wes said happily.

"But it doesn't mean anything", Thad told him.

"So we put in words", Wes said smiling and ruffled his hair. "One word for every note. Like this."**  
**

**Wes: When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most anything  
**

He was by the front desk again and turned to the boys.

"Together", he called. "And stand up!"

The boys did.**  
**

**All: When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most anything**

**Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sow, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sow_  
_Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do  
**

The Banks boys and their teacher danced around the room as they sang:**  
**

**Trent: Do  
Blaine: Re  
Nick: Mi  
Jeff: Fa  
David: So  
Thad: La  
Fred: Ti  
Wes: Do  
Wes: Do  
Fred: Ti  
Thad: La  
David: So  
Jeff: Fa  
Nick: Mi  
Blaine: Re**

**Blaine: Do Mi Mi**  
**Nick: Mi So So**  
**Thad: Re Fa Fa**  
**Trent: La Ti Ti**

**Blaine: Do Mi Mi**  
**Nick: Mi So So**  
**Thad: Re Fa Fa**  
**Trent: La Ti Ti**

**Wes: When you know the notes to sing (Boys: Do Mi Mi Mi So So Re Fa Fa La Ti Ti)  
You can sing most (Boys: Do Mi Mi Mi So So Re Fa Fa La Ti Ti)  
All: Anything**

**All: Doe, a deer, a female deer**  
**Ray, a drop of golden sun**  
**Me, a name I call myself**  
**Far, a long, long way to run**  
**Sow, a needle pulling thread**  
**La, a note to follow Sow**  
**Tea, a drink with jam and bread**  
**That will bring us back to_  
_**  
**Wes: Do (Boys: ****So Do)  
****Re ****(Boys: ****La Fa)  
****Mi ****(Boys: ****Mi Do)  
****Fa ****(Boys: ****Re)  
****So ****(Boys: ****So Do)  
****La ****(Boys: ****La Fa)  
****Ti (Boys: La So Fa Mi Re )  
****Ti Do - oh - oh (Boys: Ti Do, So Do)**

When they finished singing they found themselves in the entrance hall and the boys all laughed and Wes was watching them with a small smirk.

"You are all really good", he said. "And I don't just say that because I'm your teacher."

The boys grinned and looked at each other.

"Now", Wes said. "Explain to me why your father has forbidden something that is clearly a talent you all possess." He crossed his arms and sat down on the steps of the staircase. The boys looked between themselves.

"Don't you know", Fred asked carefully.

"Of course I know but I want to hear you say it", Wes said calmly and without looking at them.

"Father hurts when he hear music."

"Now tell me something that I can believe."

"It's the truth", Blaine objected. "Father hates music because it reminds him of Holly Holliday and his lost happiness."

"I don't think so", Wes said calmly and gazed at his nails.

"It's the truth", Thad said and looked their teacher in the eyes. "He misses her still, that's why he hates music."

"Say it like you believe it Thad."

"What", Trent asked in confusion. "That's the reasons we know."

Wes chuckled and got up, brushing off of his knees.

"Let's go out and shop some gifts for Christmas", he said calmly. "It is next week and today we will not be too busy with studies like we will be tomorrow and the rest of the week. I also have a feeling something very interesting will happen."

"What", Jeff asked curiously but David and Fred slapped him up the head. "Ow!"

"Tell us about father first", Fred said as Wes headed upstairs.

"What about him", Wes asked and turned to them.

"You said the reasons we gave for him banning music is wrong… so what's right?"

Wes smiled.

"You have to figure that bit out on your own", he said. "I am sure you can handle it."

"But-"

"Get your coat and money and let's go, your parents might come back early, worried that I'll ruin their home."

"You?"

"I'm a stranger to them", Wes said and disappeared from view. "They don't trust me."

"I wonder why", Blaine whispered dryly.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"That scarf is really beautiful", Trent said as they entered the shopping mall. He'd been eyeing their teacher all day. The Banks-boys were all dressed sharply and looked really handsome. But their teacher… not only did he look amazing he looked really beautiful. He wasn't the only one noticing this. A lot of people, women _and _men had turned their heads to look at him. It was something… unearthly about their teacher and he stuck out among them… and still… he didn't. Trent couldn't really shake the feeling about this being as it should be. Wes Montgomery should be there with them.

"Thank you", Wes said calmly. "I've always been fond of it." The scarf was navy blue but had red fringes and golden threads at places, that created vines.

"Did Brett or Eric give it to you", Blaine teased and they saw something they'd never seen before. Their teacher _blushed_.

"Yes as a matter of fact", he answered.

"Which one", Fred asked smirking.

"I don't understand the question", Wes looked at him, not blushing anymore.

"What is there to not understand", David asked as they walked on.

"A lot, imagine if I didn't speak English."

"Smart ass… I meant the message was clear. Which one gave it to you?"

"Oh", Wes said and it sounded as if he had an ah-ha moment… which he did of course. "Now I understand. You were under the impression that only _one _of them gave it to me. Why I meant that both of them did."

"What _is _up with that relationship", Nick asked confused.

"Pardon me?"

"Are you together with Brett or Eric? When we met Brett the first time he was very possessive over you and got jealous of… other men."

"And Eric kissed you and let him do it", Trent pointed out. "I am sure you actually kissed him back. Are you for polygamy?"

Wes blushed and looked like a tomato.

"Let's go", he hurriedly said and hurried off. The boys looked at each other and Jeff turned to Trent.

"What's polygamy", he asked.

"Marriage or relationship with more than two people", Trent explained before they hurried after their teacher.

They spent a couple of hours shopping for gifts for their parents and each other as well. Wes didn't seem to by anything, but he did look at a box of chalk and a backpack. The boys kept teasing him about Brett and Eric but other than some faint blushing there was no reaction. They went through the toy store on their way to the entrance and as they walked past the toys called:

"Play with me!"

"Take me home!"

"Wes Montgomery!"

"Please let me fly!"

"Hug me!"

"Love me!"

"Take me down!"

"Such nonsense", Wes said when they were about to leave. "Behave yourselves." The toys became quiet and Wes walked on.

"Boys", they suddenly heard someone call and the Banks-boys turned around and saw Rory, Kurt and their mother Carole Hudson walking towards them.

"Good day Mrs. Hudson", Fred said politely. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm just fine dear", she answered. "How are your parents?"

"They're fine ma'am", Thad said and smiled. "They're out of town for the week and left us at home with Shannon, Tanaka and Mister Montgomery."

"Your new teacher? I have heard many things about them."

"All good I hope", Wes said and stepped forward. Rory hurriedly stepped back.

"Yes actually", Carole said with a smile. "Emma says you are the best teacher there is… a bit young though."

"Well youth is just a tool ma'am."

She laughed and wished them a good day. The boys and their teacher headed for the doors again but stopped and stared.

"Good heavens", Wes said with big eyes because in one of them a teenage girl with long blonde hair and just a bit of blue cloth around her went around and around in them looking happy, as if she'd never seen a swivel door before. When she saw them she smiled and hurried up to them.

"Finally I found you", she said. The cloth-dress she was wearing was thin and it looked as if she'd just taken a piece of the sky and put it on to cover up her naked body. "I got a bit side tracked and late." She reached her arms out towards the boys.

"Aren't you happy to see me", she asked and cocked her head to the side. "Say yes! Say yes!"

"Yes", Jeff said and couldn't help but to smile. No one could around someone so sweet and cheerful. "But who're you?"

"What's your name", David asked and he looked a little bit smitten by this girl.

"Who am I", she asked and looked confused. "What's my name? Are you telling me that you don't recognize me?" She looked a bit disappointed and sad but then turned to Wes and her big smile returned.

"_He _knows me!" she said and pointed at Wes. "Don't you? I'm sure you recognize me!"

There was a strange look on Wes' face, of the kind the boys had never seen before. His face had a softness and fondness to it that they had never seen before. There were soft blue flames in his eyes, of the same color as the girl's dress.

"Does it start with an M", he asked fondly.

The girl started to jump up and down in delight and she squealed, clapped her hands and then hugged their teacher. Which looked odd because she was a bit taller than him. She let go of him and continued to bounce happily.

"That's right", she squealed happily. "M-A-I-A. Maia is my name, I'm Maia!" She turned to the boys.

"But I like Brittany better", she said. "_Now _you recognize me right? I'm the second of Pleiades. Electra is the oldest, but she couldn't come. She has to look after Merioe. Merope is the baby and us other five come in between, all girls. Our mum was very disappointed at first because she didn't have a boy, but now she doesn't care." Maia or Brittany as she preferred to be called danced around a bit.

"Oh boys", she sang happily. "I've watched you so many times from the night sky and now I'm really standing here and talking to you! I know everything about you! Fred wants to be a doctor, Thad has a secret admirer, Nick wants to be a teacher, David has a secret journal he writes in, Jeff loves to just move around, Trent wants to be a clothing designer and Blaine has fallen in love with music! I also know that your father has really curly hair. I like him. He was the first person to make us meet! Do you remember?

One night last summer he said: 'Look there are the Pleiades! Seven stars, close together, the smallest on the sky. But one of them you can't see.'" She danced around a bit and then looked deep in thought. "He meant Merope of course. She is too young still to stay up all night. She's such a baby, so she has to go to bed early. Some of them up there call us the seven doves but Orion says: 'You girls' and he sometimes takes us hunting!"

"But why are you here", Thad asked and tried to deflect his brothers' attention from him. He knew he had a secret admirer but never told them because the younger ones would tease him and the older ones would get protective. Brittany laughed.

"Ask Wes Montgomery", she said happily "He know surely!"

"Please tell us Mister Montgomery", David said with begging eyes and Wes just rolled his.

"Obviously we are not the only ones Christmas shopping", he said.

"Exactly", Brittany said happily. "He's right! I came here to by Christmas gifts for my sisters. I was the one that won the chance to come down! Wasn't it lucky!" She hugged herself in delight. "Come! I can't stay long and you have to come with me to help me choose!"

She took David by the hand and pulled him to a store with women clothes and trinkets. Everyone they met on the way stared at the girl and muttered about her parents letting her out like that, she'd get a cold, it was not decent and the such. The Banks-boys didn't care and neither did Wes, he just smiled fondly. The shop assistants acted oddly though when they got there. They all bowed to Brittany as if she was a queen or something. But none of the boys or their teacher saw or heard anything special.

"Now we're here", Brittany sang ad spun around the room, holding on to David's hands with a big smile. "So what should we pick?" She ran one here and one there. A shop assistance came up to them and Brittany turned to him.

"I want something for either one of my six sisters", she explained. "Can you help me?"

"Of course miss", the man said and bowed.

"First… for my oldest sister", Brittany said and looked deep in thought. "She is very homey and loves her family more than anything. Can she have one of those necklaces with seven stones? Her name is Electra but she prefers to be called Quinn." The man packed down one of the necklaces with seven stones and handed the package to Wes that put it in a bag.

"Now for Taygete", Brittany said. "She likes to be called Santana you see and she loves to dance and look beautiful. Oh! Can I have a bottle of perfume please? Now for Alcyone, Tina, she is quiet and calm and still… what should I give her?"

"She sounds a bit like our brother Thad", David told her. "So maybe a book?"

"A book? That is a fantastic idea! She'll love it!" She hugged David and he looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Oh", she said and then moved up to Thad. "Do you think Mercedes would like a flute? She loves music. Her real name is actually Celaeno but she likes Mercedes better."

"I think she'd like that a lot", Thad said and she hugged him before dancing up to a rack full of dresses.

"Sterope loves stars, golden stars", she said and looked through the dressed. Trent helped her find one full of golden stars. "Rachel will love this! That what she calls herself anyway. Now for Merope. She's as sweet as sugar and she calls herself that. She's still such a child. What should I give her?"

"How about a pink stuffed bunny", Blaine suggested and Brittany squealed and hugged him tight. The shop assistant had by now packed all the things down into Wes' bag. He handed it to her and she smiled before kissing his cheek.

"But she has no money with her", Fred whispered to Nick. "Who'll pay for this?"

"Don't worry about that", Wes cut in. "And it is rude to whisper."

"What was that you said", Brittany said and looked confused. "Pay? No one should pay. There's nothing to pay, right?" She turned to the shop assistant.

"There is nothing to pay miss", he said and bowed and the Banks-boys, Wes and she left the store while she babbled happily about everything and anything. It wasn't until they got outside that it hit Jeff.

"But there's no gift for her!" he exclaimed. Brittany looked confused and the boys started to roam around in their bags for a spare gift for her. Wes just rolled his eyes and took off his scarf and put it around her bare neck.

"There", he said. "It is cold out today and I think you will enjoy it."

Brittany looked at the scarf and touched it with her soft hands. Then she smiled at Wes and hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. Wes did the same to her and the nine of them stood there for a long while, ignoring the chill to just live in the magic. Brittany broke the silence when she looked at the Banks-boys.

"I had fun today", she told them. "Don't forget me!"

With that she turned and started to walk up into the sky. She put one foot in front of the other as if she stepped on invisible stairs. A lot of people flocked around them to point at the strange girl in the sky and a police officer hurried up to see what was causing the problem in the traffic and he saw Brittany in the sky.

"Oi!" he called. "Come down this instant! This will not do! And in a public place! It is not allowed!" But Brittany just laughed as she climbed higher and higher. After a bit she disappeared into a cloud and when it blew past she was gone. The policeman pushed his helmet back and scratched his head.

"I got fooled", he said.

"You deserved it", Wes spat in a murderous tone and the boys and him headed home. The boys wondering if this had been for real or not.

* * *

**TBC **

**Guest - Yes he's quite talented with that one.**

**NiffAreForever - Sadly I doubt that...**


	14. I Love To Laugh and Christmas Party

Part 14

The rest of the parent free week went down in studying and learning to sing. Wes had decided that on Christmas they would sing a song called: _Sound of Music _at their parents' Christmas party. Mrs. Beiste and Tanaka didn't think it was a good idea, but at the same time they thought it was amazing to hear the boys sing.

Wes had tuned the piano and they used that to practice. A lot of people stopped by outside to listen to them sing and sometimes to hear Wes play. He was amazing on the piano. His fingers danced over the keys and his voice was that of an angel. They hadn't seen Eric or Brett for quite some time and it was boring the boys thought, what Wes thought they didn't know. But one morning when they were going to run a few errands for Mrs. Beiste they had another adventure.

* * *

As they were returning home they heard barking and looked up.

"Andrew", Jeff grinned. It was Ms. Lark's dog. Ms. Lark lived in the biggest house on Cherry Tree Lane and a lot of people were jealous of her, Admiral Boom for one. He couldn't understand why she had such a big house. Andrew was a very nice dog and very spoilt, but he didn't let that stop him from going out and having fun with other dogs. Now he came running up to them and stopped in front of Wes barking a lot.

"Slow down", Wes said calmly. "I don't understand a word of what you're saying."

"Bark bark", Andrew sounded.

"Again?!" Wes asked and rolled his eyes. "It is the third time this year."

"Bark, bark."

"Yes of course."

"Bark." With that Andrew turned and started to walk away. Wes followed and so did the boy.

"What did he say", Jeff asked curiously.

"Thank you", Wes answered calmly.

"Where are we going?" David asked.

"To my uncle Arthur."

"I thought we were out shopping for Mrs. Beiste", Blaine remarked.

"We had a change of plans."

"Did Andrew really say thank you", Thad asked.

"Of course."

"I don't think he said anything", Nick said.

"You know best of course", Wes said and they walked on.

* * *

They got to a part of the city that looked rundown and spooky. As they walked Andrew started whining.

"For goodness sake Andrew", Wes said and looked at the dog. "You worrying doesn't help anyone. Why don't you go home and rest?"

"Bark", Andrew said and turned and walked away. The boys watched him go and then followed Wes to a door that looked nicer than the most. On it was written: Arthur Carmichael. Wes knocked on the door and it opened. They saw that it was Eric, how did they know? His hair was combed back.

"Oh Eric I'm glad you here", Wes said and they entered.

"I came the moment I 'eard", Eric answered and closed the door behind them.

"Well how is he?"

"I've nevah seen 'im as bad as this and that is the truth", Eric answered as came up to them. Wes walked towards a door and Eric followed.

"'ow about them", he asked and pointed at Wes' students that were coming too. "It's contagious ya know. I 'ad to send Brett out back ta calm down."

"I'm 'ere!" Brett suddenly called and ran up to them. He grinned at the boys and then kissed Wes' cheek. Eric decided to not be worse… so he kissed Wes on the lips.

"We have time for love later", Wes scolded the two. "Now show me in."

"Of course", the twins answered and headed for a door. Wes turned to the boys.

"Behave yourselves now", he said sternly and they got to the door. Brett and Eric opened and ushered the boys inside. The boys thought they'd meet a very ill man, puking or something but they found something else completely. An older man was sitting in the roof, laughing happily.

"Oh my", he said when he saw them. "Oh bless my soul. If it isn't Wes Montgomery with the Banks-boys."

"Uncle Arthur you promised", Wes said sharply.

"I know I know", the laughing man said. "But I just *giggle* couldn't keep it in. Someone told me this fantastic joke and when I started I couldn't stop and now I'm up here!" He laughed again and they boys found his laughter really contagious so they started to laugh too.

"Don't you dare", Wes hissed and they stopped. "You'll only make it worse. It's really quite serious."

"Yes whatevah you do keep a straight face", Eric told them.

"Last time it took us three days to get 'im down", Brett added and chuckled. But a withering glare from Wes made him sober up. The boys looked at the laughing and floating man. He started to sing:

**I love to laugh  
Loud and long and clear  
I love to laugh  
It's getting worse ev'ry year**

As he sang he made acrobatics in the air and the boys started chuckling and laughing. As did Brett and Eric. Wes was the only one that was composed.

**The more I laugh  
The more I fill with glee**

"You're no help at all", Wes snapped at Eric and Brett and they sobered up again, but the boys kept on laughing.

**Arthur: And the more the glee  
The more I'm a merrier me  
It's embarrassing!  
The more I'm a merrier me!**

Everyone but Wes were laughing happily and almost crazily and Wes was getting enough of it. He looked between Uncle Arthur and the boys and the twins before he sang:

**Some people laugh through their noses  
Sounding something like this "Mmm..."**

"Dreadful", Wes said dully and the twins stopped laughing. Wes looked at Arthur Carmichael as this tried to stop laughing but it sounded more like hissing.

**Wes: Some people laugh through their teeth goodness sake  
Hissing and fizzing like snakes *hiss***

"Not at all attractive to my way of thinking", Wes said sharply and Uncle Arthur stopped laughing and looked at him in shock. Brett put his arm around Wes' shoulders.

**Brett: Some laugh too fast  
Some only blast - ha!** –Wes rolled his eyes.**  
Eric: Others, they twitter like birds**

"You know you're two are as bad as he is", Wes asked the twins while nodding at the floating man.

**Twins: Then there's tha kind  
Whot can't make up their mind**

**Arthur: When things strike me as funny**  
**I can't hide it inside**  
**And squeak - as the squeakelers do**  
**I've got to let go with a ho-ho-ho..**. – They were all, but Wes laughing again and now the twins floated up to Arthur.  
**And a ha-ha-ha...too!**

"How nice", Arthur said and shook hands with Brett first and then Eric. "I was hoping you two would turn up. We always has such a jolly time." Wes glared at them before crossing his arms and turning away from them in annoyance.

**Arthur & Twins: We love to laugh  
Loud and long and clear  
We love to laugh  
So ev'rybody can hear**

As they laughed Jeff and Nick started to float too and was heading upwards.

"Oops don't you two start", Wes said, grabbed their feet and pulled them down again… and then did the same to the other boys that was about to float up. "Come back down here."

**The more you laugh  
The more you fill with glee  
And the more the glee  
The more we're a merrier we!**

But the second time Wes couldn't stop the seven boys as they floated up into the roof to the twins and Arthur.

"Oh welcome, welcome", Arthur said while laughing. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Yes pull up a chair", Brett said and they laughed again.

"I must say you are a sight, the lot of you", Wes told them from the ground as he watched them laugh and float around.

"Speaking of sights", Eric said. "That reminds me of me cousin. 'e 'as a nice job in a watch-factory."

"In a watch factory", Arthur asked. "What did he do?"

"'e stands around all day and makes faces!"

Everyone laughed again.

"He makes faces for the watches", Thad chuckled happily.

"You made that op", Brett laughed happily and his brother grinned.

"Such behavior", Wes said and shook his head. "This is the most disgraceful sight I've ever seen, or my name isn't Wes Montgomery."

"Speaking of names", Brett said happily. "I know a man with a wooden leg named Smith."

"What's the name of his other leg", Arthur asked and they all laughed hysterically again. Wes looked at his pocket watch.

"Now boys it's time for tea", he said. "I will not have my schedule interrupted."

"Oh please stay", Arthur said. "Look I have a splendid tea already boiled."

"And it's getting cold", Wes said sternly.

"Well I had hope that maybe you…" he trailed off and the boys all stared as the table started to move and came floating up towards them.

"Splendid", Arthur said. "Thank you very much. Keep your feet back, clear of the bread and butter. Now watch it children."

"I knew 'e could bring it op", Brett said happily. "And a propah tea it is too."

"Next thing I suppose you'll be wanting me to pour it out", Wes said as he watched them. Then he shook his head. "Oh well if I must, I must." And with that he came floating up and "sat down" between Brett and Eric.

"If you stop behaving like a flock of laughing hyenas", Wes said as he looked around and poured the tea. "Two lumps Uncle Arthur?"

"Yes please", Arthur answered and took the offered cup.

"Eric? Brett?"

"No sugah for us please", Eric said and kissed Wes' cheek.

"I'm so glad you came", Brett told Wes and kissed his other cheek.

"It wouldn't have been any fun without you", Nick added.

"Drink your tea boys", Wes said calmly.

"Nice weathah we're 'aving this time of year don't ya think", Eric asked and looked at Uncle Arthur.

"Oh yeah, yeah", he answered. "Speaking of weather… The other day when it was so cold a friend of mine went to buy some long underwear. The shopkeeper said to him: 'how long do you want it' and my friend said: 'well from about September to March'." Everyone, except Wes started laughing and making spins and turns in the air, crazily.

"Will you please sit properly at the table", Wes said as he drank his tea and the others soon did, but not before Brett and Eric could steal some kissed from him.

"I'm having such a good time", Arthur said. "I wished you could all stay up here at all times."

"We probably have to", Blaine said. "There's no way to get down."

"Oh no there is a way", Arthur said. "Frankly I don't like to mention it. 'cause you have to think of something sad."

"Then do get on with it please", Wes told him and the twins and Arthur started to think.

"Let me see", Arthur said. "I've got the very thing. Yesterday, when the lady next door opened her door there was a man there. And the man said to the lady: 'I am terribly sorry I just ran over your cat'."

"Oh that's sad", Jeff said.

"The poor cat", Trent said and they all started to sink towards the floor.

"And then the man said: 'I'd like to replace your cat'", Arthur continued. "And the lady said: 'That's all right with me but how are you on catching mice?'"Everyone started laughing again and Wes gave Uncle Arthur a tired look.

"I'm sorry", Arthur told him. "I try very hard but everything just ends up hilarious."

"Oh I've got one", Eric said. "It's also about a cat."

"Whot is it", Brett asked.

"It was the man and 'is wife. She went away to visit a friend in Glasgow. When she was there 'er 'usband called and told 'er that the cat 'ad died."

"Aw", Nick said and looked sad.

"Yes and she got really upset ya see", Eric continued as they all started sinking. "She told 'im that 'e couldn't tell 'er like that. She told 'im to tell 'er on the first day that the cat was sittin' on tha roof, tha second day 'e'd tell 'er the cat fell down an' on tha third 'e should tell 'er that the vet said 'e wasn't going to make it."

"What happened then", Fred asked as they were now nearly close to the ground, Wes watching them from above.

"Tha next day 'e called 'er again and said… 'Your mum is sitting on tha roof'."

Everyone started laughing again and got up to where Wes sat at the table. They were all laughing and spinning around in the air merrily.

"That will be quite enough of that", Wes said and looked at his watch again. "It's time to go home. Shannon is waiting for the groceries."

Wes started to sink gracefully towards the ground.

"Oh that is sad", David said and the boys also started to sink although… not quite as graceful.

"That's the saddest thing I've ever heard", Arthur said and they all landed on the ground. Wes had already walked to the door.

"Come along boys spit-spot", he said and the Banks-boys got up and walked up to him.

"Must you really go", Arthur asked and sounded sad. "People come to see me all the time and we have such a lovely time and then they have to go home. And I'm very, very sad about it." As he said the last he buried his face in his handkerchief.

"Don't worry", Thad said happily. "We'll come back soon."

"We had a lovely time", Fred added and picked up the groceries Wes pointed at before leaving with his brothers.

"Keep an eye on Uncle Arthur boys", Wes told the twins.

"Of course", Eric said.

"Thank you."

Wes and the boys left and hurried home. On the way the boys kept giggling or chuckling at the jokes they'd heard.

* * *

When they got there they saw that their parents had gotten home.

"Mother!" Nick called and ran up to her and gave her a hug. The boys followed suit and hugged their mother, she hugged them back and kissed them gently on the cheeks or the forehead.

"Oh children I'm so happy to see you", she said and smiled at them. "Did you behave? What are those things you are carrying?"

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed. "It's for Mrs. Beiste! Come on boys!" The boys hurried towards the kitchen and left their teacher with their parents.

"Have they behaved", Will asked calmly.

"Yes they have", Wes said calmly. "They have done their studies and been very well-behaved. Except for at a tea party today but that was not completely their fault. Sad to say their host was not the most well-behaved and he influenced the boys. They are fine now."

"I see… what kind of behavior?"

"The hyena-like."

"I see… tomorrow is the Christmas party. Will my sons be ready for that?"

"Of course."

"We want you to join us as well dear", Emma told him. "You have become quite the celebrity around here and Shannon and Ken are also taking part."

"Of course ma'am", Wes said. "The boys have a surprise for the two of you that they will show you tomorrow. It is mostly for you Mister Banks."

"Me?" Will asked confused. "Whatever for?"

"They want to show you that you did not have to give up on your dream all those years ago. They want to show you that you can be happy again and live your dream even though you are not a young boy in love anymore."

"And how are they going to do this", Will asked suspiciously.

"It is a surprise. But I know you will be happy and pleased and insanely proud."

"I am always proud over my boys."

"Good", Wes said. "Now if you excuse me, I must go help Shannon bake those hundreds of cookies for tomorrow."

He walked away and Will watched him… a bit nervously. What was this man doing now?

* * *

The next day the party started in the afternoon and it was a nice dinner and a lot of talking. There was no music, everyone knew that it was forbidden after all. Wes found himself surrounded by parents that wanted to know if he wanted to work for them instead. They were trying to bribe him with everything you can imagine but he refused to let them. He told them things like:

"I am not a horse that can be lured by sugar thank you very much." Or "Do I look like a monkey that dance for treats?" Will was watching it all rather smugly. His sons were hanging around with their friends but sometimes spoke with grownups that asked them questions, although Fred stayed clear of the bank people and they of him. Will hadn't gotten in trouble for what happened. "The life of finance is not for everyone" his bosses had said and sent him home with not even a warning. Fred was right now talking to Carole Hudson who was a nurse at a hospital. What it was about Will didn't know. His boys were spread out and he saw Blaine sit rather close to one of the Hudson boys. What was his name again? Conrad… no… Carl? Was it Charles? No he was sure the name was short. It was Carl, Cole or Chris.

"Kurt", he heard someone call and the boy left his son's side.

"Right, Kurt", Will mumbled.

"Watching our sons flirt ey Banks", Mr. Burt Hudson said as he joined him.

"Yes", Will said. "They looked really cozy."

"I can sense a great future for them… together."

"I do too… but we have to keep it under wraps. Not everyone is finding love between the same gender as anything good yet."

"Well we do and that really all that matters. I hope you have noticed how that Smythe boy keeps sending your youngest one looks."

"What?" Will looked around and saw Nick sit with a cute girl, talking happily. He then looked for Sebastian Smythe and saw him across the room, not watching Nick.

"He is not interested in Nick", Will said calmly.

"Nick?" Burt asked confused. "I meant Thad."

Will chuckled.

"Thad is not the youngest", he said calmly. "Just the smallest."

Suddenly there was a clinging from a crystal glass and Will watched his sons' teacher in confusion.

"The Banks-boys has something to entertain you all with", he explained and the boys got up and hurried up to him by the piano. "But first they want their father to know that they all love him very much and that they are doing this to remind him of that… and for the love of his real true job as a father and a teacher. They want him to know that even though tragedy strike-"

"You can't give up on your dreams", Thad jumped in and his brothers looked at him in confusion. They didn't know of what Wes, and now Thad, was talking about. "Father your dreams still live on and we don't want you to be unhappy just thinking about them. We want you to be happy, always and we want you to remember that just because she is long gone she still speak to you through the music. Mother is also there, loving you deeply and especially the man you really truly are… a musician."

Will felt touch and a bit angry. He was about to cut in when the boys started to harmonize and sang:

**The hills are alive with the sound of music****  
With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
The hills fill my heart with the sound of music  
My heart wants to sing every song it hears**

Everyone looked a bit misty-eyed because it sounded so amazing. Will himself was crying.

**My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds**  
**that rise from the lake to the trees**  
**My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies**  
**from a church on a breeze**  
**To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls over**  
**stones on its way**  
**To sing through the night like a lark who is learning to pray**

Will stepped forward and joined in with his boys:

**I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear what I've heard before  
My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
And I'll sing once more**

All the guests cheered loudly and clapped their hands and Will hugged his children close to him, crying and thanking them. Loving them. Wes smiled as he sat by the piano and Will then turned to him.

"You taught them this", he half accused.

"Yes", Wes said calmly. "They are talented."

"Not as talented as Mister Montgomery", Trent hurriedly cut in. "He can sing and yodel and dance and play many instruments."

"You are exaggerating Trent", Wes said calmly.

"No he doesn't", David cut in. "Sing something for us… please?"

"No", Wes said.

"Oh come on", Blaine begged. "Everyone wants to hear!"

The guests all agreed.

"Sing something cheerful dear", Emma said and smiled at him. "Or you could sing with the boys."

"Oh can we do that about the goatherd", Jeff asked and gave his teacher his best puppy eyes. "Please?"

"_The Lonely Goatherd_", Carole Hudson asked. "I have not heard that song in years."

"Please Mister Montgomery", the Banks-boys begged. "Please." He sighed and turned to the piano and started to play and then sang:

**Wes: High on a hill was a lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

**Folks in a town that was quite remote heard**  
**Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo**  
**Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard**  
**Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

His students joined up around him and joined into the singing:

**Boys: O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay**  
**O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay**

**Wes: A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard**  
**Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee ho**o – Trent jumped onto a chair.

**Trent: Men on a road with a load to tote heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

Their parents and everyone else laughed merrily as Wes and the boys performed.

**Boys: Men in the midst of a table d'hote heard**  
**Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo**  
**Wes: Men drinking beer with the foam afloat heard**  
**Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

Will took over the piano as Wes got up and moved to a girl in a pink dress. Jeff followed because he had been eyeing this girl. Wes put his arm around the girl.

**Wes: One little girl in a pale pink coat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo** – Wes moved away and Jeff got close to the girl and sang:**  
Jeff: She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

Wes was now by this girl's mother and she beamed at him as he sang:

**Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard  
Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo  
What a duet for a girl and goatherd  
All: Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

As Will played the instrumental part people started dancing, Jeff with the girl in a pink dress.

**All: Ummm (ummm)  
Odl lay ee (odl lay ee)  
Odl lay hee hee (odl lay hee hee)  
Odl lay ee . . .  
(yodeling)**

**Jeff: One little girl in a pale pink coat heard**  
**Wes: Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hoo hoo**  
**Jeff: She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd**  
**Wes: Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

**Wes: Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard**  
**Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hmm hmm**  
**What a duet for a girl and goatherd**  
**Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

**All: Happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o**  
**Soon the duet will become a trio**  
**Wes: Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo**

**All: Odl lay ee, old lay ee**  
**Odl lay hee hee, odl lay ee**  
**Odl lay odl lay, odl lay odl lee, odl lay odl lee**  
**Odl lay odl lay odl lay**

**Boys: HOO!**

As the song ended everyone applauded and cheered for the boys. The boys all grinned and Wes smiled softly. He got a few handshakes but then moved back so he was no longer in center of attention. He never liked to be that in a crowd where he barely knew anyone. He did not feel at home amongst all these rich people. After all… he grew up in an orphanage and stayed there until he was kicked out for being… magical.

* * *

**TBC **

**Malurina - Maybe ;)**


	15. Step In Time

Part 15

The days went by really fast now and things in the Banks home actually seemed to be good and happy for once. Will started to teach his children everything he knew about music and Emma helped. At least three times a day they would practice some kind of music thing. Like playing instruments, dance or singing. Wes let them do it and his homework became less and less… well just less.

He was allowed to have as many lessons outdoors as he wished for because Will had finally seen the use of it. He never interfered with what his sons were doing now for class. He'd even started to talk to them all and get to know them… everyone but Thad. Why? Because he was afraid.

He had hurt the young boy so many times. The young man was a better word for it… him. Will had hurt this young man so many times during the years. His son was incredibly smart, he knew that and wanted to help him get his wings. He just didn't know how. He'd read the stories he'd be handed by Thad's brothers… all of them written by Thad and he agreed with them that his son had a big talent when it came to writing. But… he still didn't know how to encourage it.

So… he hid in his study whenever he had talked to all the other boys. He just left and never talked to his smallest son. He knew by doing so he hurt him but Thad found a cure for that. As the others came more and more to their father for help or just to talk… Thad would go to Wes instead. It was not so unusual for Emma to see Thad by his teacher's side. Going over something or another that Thad had written. At times Wes would be stern in his critique and at times he'd just smile and ruffle Thad's hair.

Emma also knew that Will saw them when he let one of the other boys out of his study and she saw how it hurt him. So this night, five days before New Year's Eve she approached her husband's study. She crept inside silently and then she listened as she heard her husband sigh heavily.

He was watching a picture of his boys and him. They were watching the stars through a telescope. Six of the boys were standing close to him, wanting to see whatever he was showing them. But a bit from him, sitting on a small chair was his smallest son, reading a book. Will had many memories of him doing things with the boys when they were younger and on every one of them Thad was drifting further and further away from him.

Will had no idea of what to do. He was losing his son and was pushing her into the awaiting arms of their teacher. Will had no love for the young man, no he respected him and could handle him being around. But he did not love or like him. He reminded him of what he was not… the teacher and the man he was not and he also reminded him of what he wished he was. Magical.

He had heard his boys talking when they thought no one heard. He'd heard them speak about how Wes Montgomery was like their older brother and that they really should make their parents include him in the family as more than a servant… as a big brother. They wanted _him_ as a fatherly figure. Not Will himself. He was losing his boy, he had started to lose them all but had started to get back six of them. But what joy is there if it meant he would lose his seventh? His biggest fear had always been just that… losing one of his sons and now… he was. He looked at the picture and sighed before singing:

**When you realise your worst fears have been realised****  
And certainties now seem a bit less sure****  
Ideals that at one time one idealised****  
Now don't seem so ideal any more**

**Where once there was order****  
Chaos has been loosed****  
And home truths like chickens****  
Are coming home to roost**

**Illusions may shatter****  
But memories stay****  
The things that really matter****  
I lost on the way**

**The sovereign, the master****  
And long may he reign****  
The famous good-for-nothing****  
Of Cherry Tree Lane**

Emma had had enough now and walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders.**  
**"Will, dear", she said kindly. "I know it hurts your pride, dear. But you can't just run and hide, dear. Why can't you see that I'm here and I am on your side?Whenever you try to speak to Thaddeus you cower back and hide in shame. But now I think of dear Miss Sylvester and I think there are one or two things I'd think you were raised by that monster and carried that burden through life. She must be the reason you are so hard on our smallest because he reminds you of you. He reminds you of what you used to be and what you wished for and everything that your parents neglect. I can't understand you carried the feeling of crushed dreams all your life… If only you had seen that you could share it with your wife…"

"Emma", Will began. But she held her hand up and sang:

**Being Mrs. Banks****  
It's easy to forget****  
The way I felt that summer's day****  
The day that we first met**

**Being Mrs. Banks****  
Being kissed by you – **She smiled fondly.**  
A man of dreams****  
Who made me feel****  
That wishes could come true**

**And now although you're lost****  
It's time that we closed ranks****  
I'll fight for the man who needs freeing****  
The real you no one is seeing****  
And you'll find a way of just being****  
Being Mister Banks**

Her husband smiled at her and gave her a gentle kiss and put his hand on the table and felt something underneath his palm. He looked down and saw that it was a folder for a private school for real intelligent children. He remember one of his friends giving it to him at the Christmas party… in an attempt to make Will interested in sending off his children to a private school so that he could get his hands on Wes Montgomery. Will had just laughed in his face and refused.

"What is that dear", Emma asked and hugged her husband and looked at the folder. "A school for intelligent children of all ages?"

"Yes", Will said and tapped his chin. "Their good for aspiring writers, artists, doctors, scientists and all…"

"That sounds like a school Thad could join and be happy at", his wife said and smiled fondly and Will looked at her. She understood the look in his eyes. Now they knew how to make their smallest son happy. Will walked out to the entrance hall where they had the phone. He called up the school, that was sadly in America which meant it would be a pricy call… since they would have to make a telegram to be sent across the big sea.

"Dear Principal Watermaine of Dalton Academy stop", Will told the telegrapher. "My son Thaddeus will be joining you by the next semester stop. He fills all the criteria to be one of your students stop. I will send him to you tomorrow stop. Sincerely Mister William Banks and family stop."

Emma smiled and hugged her husband and then someone cleared their throat and they turned to see Wes Montgomery.

"Ah Mister Montgomery perfect", Will said. "I just want to inform you that you will no longer have to educate my son Thad."

"And why is that", Wes asked.

"Because he will be sent to a private school in the morning. In the United States."

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"It is what he wants and need."

"Are you sure about that?" Wes asked and looked at the roof. Will and Emma did the same and Will felt dread build up in his stomach. The two ran up to the boys' room. It was late so the boys were asleep in their beds… well actually… not all of them. Only six of them were in their beds. The seventh was empty and the window open.

"Oh no", Emma said and put her hands to her mouth. She turned and saw Wes walk into the room. "Oh Mister Montgomery please."

"What do you mean", Wes asked and noticed the other boys waking up.

"Father", Fred asked. "What's going on?"

"Thad is missing boys", Will said. "He's run away."

"What?!" Blaine asked in horror and sat up. He and his brothers looked at Thad's bed. It was empty.

"Emma wake Shannon and Ken", Will said. "I shall call the police and-"

"I will go out and have a look around with the help of the boys", Wes cut in calmly and walked up to the boys' wardrobe.

"Great idea", Will said and they all spread out to do their task.

* * *

In the meantime one small and sad young man was walking down the streets with a backpack on his back, containing nothing a book, some clothing and a little money. He had tears going down his cheeks. He knew his father had been trying to talk to him for a few days, but had always changed his mind… out of fright.

Thad had patience though and knew his father would soon approach him and apologize like he did to all the others… but he had been wrong because his father was going to send him away tomorrow.

His father didn't want to apologize, he wanted to get rid of him! He was no better than Sue Sylvester… he was actually worse. Because while she wanted to separate him from his brothers she still wanted to keep him at home in the house… But his father wanted him _out _of the house. He had said so before… he wanted his son with the dreams of becoming a teacher to leave his house… so he was going to get his wish now. Thad was just blindly walking down the dark streets.

"What do we have here Dave", a voice suddenly asked and he turned and saw Jesse, Hunter, Dave Karofsky and Azimio watch him.

"A little bookworm", Dave said happily to Jesse.

"Leave me alone", Thad told them darkly. "I'm not in the mood for your bullying."

"Ooooh the little worm starts to talk back!" Hunter said and smirked. "I can't wait the punch the snot out of him now!"

Thad's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Shut up!" Thad yelled at them in anger and they stared at him. "I'm tired of you jerks giving me shit all the time when I have never done anything to you! Just go home and leave me alone!" He turned to walk away but Jesse grabbed his shoulder.

"Oh come on bookworm, just let us have some fun", he said.

"No!" Thad spat and reminded of the pain Jesse had caused Blaine when he got together with Jeremiah. That and the anger he felt towards his parents and these jerks got too much. Thad spun around and punched Jesse in the face. Jesse yelped and stumbled backwards, Thad just ran and they took off after him.

* * *

Thad ran and ran in fright and he lost the other boys when he left the nice neighborhoods and ended up on streets with thieves, bars, prostitutes, alcoholics and other "dark" stuff. Thad just ran and ran and suddenly he ran into something… or someone. He looked up and saw a man that was completely black as was his hands. Thad screamed in fright and turned to run again but the man caught him around the middle. Thad struggled and tried to get loose.

"Oh easy, easy", the person said. "Why do ya wanna run from yer old pal?" Thad knew that voice.

"Brett", he asked and the dark skinned man grinned at him.

"'ello there Thad", he said. "What are ya doing 'ere?"

"I was running from someone", Thad mumbled and moved back. He recognized Brett as a chimney sweep.

"Oh? Those bums from tha park?"

Thad nodded.

"Don' worry 'bout them, Oi'll keep ya safe from them", Brett said and Thad smiled and looked a bit sad. "Now why are ya out this late?"

"I was… running away from home", Thad mumbled.

"Oh", Brett asked and sat down on a box. Thad sat down beside him with a heavy sigh.

"My parents want to send me away to a private school in America", Thad explained sadly. "He doesn't want me in the house anymore."

Thad started sobbing and Brett pulled him into a hug.

"There, there that can't be true", he said. "Your dad loves ya."

"Then why is he doing this? Why did he yell at me that he wanted to kick me out earlier?"

Brett sighed.

"I think that 'e is jealous of ya", he said.

"What?"

"You remind 'im of 'im when 'e was little and dreamed about being a big musician an' later on a great teachah. But 'is dreams were killed by 'is fathah an' that 'orrible teachah 'e 'ad. Oi think that 'e thinks 'e is doing what 'e thinks is best for ya."

"But it isn't", Thad sobbed. "I don't want to go overseas! I want to stay with my brothers!"

"Oi can understand that. But you 'ave to tell 'im that."

"He wouldn't listen anyway! He doesn't like me at all… he doesn't want to listen to me… he doesn't want to know me."

"Now that can't be true."

"But it is…"

"Well I don' wanna make ya upset bu' tha person I really feel sorry for is you're fathah."

"Why?" Thad asked and Brett dried his tears with his thumb, leaving a black trail.

"Because 'e doesn't get tha chance to know 'ow awesome you are because you leave 'im. 'e will live the rest of 'is life regretting whot 'e didn't do and 'e will miss you forevah."

"Then why does he want to send me away?"

"Maybe 'e thinks it is whot you want."

"But I don't know that."

"All ya 'ave to do is ask…"

Thad thought for a moment. Brett was right. All he had to do was ask… but why didn't his father ask then? Why couldn't his father ever see him?

"It's not fair", Thad sobbed. "The others doesn't have to do so much to get noticed. No one ever saw me for who I am before Wes came… no one was there to help me… no one ever will."

"That is a lie an' I'll prove that to ya", Brett said and got up.

"Huh?" Thad asked and watched Brett's outstretched hand, reaching towards him.

"I'll show ya that you're always seen."

Thad watched him skeptically, but Wes trusted Brett so he guessed he could too. So he took Brett's hand and the young man grinned.

"An' up we go", he said and Thad stared and then he flew up onto a rooftop. He stared at Brett and clutched Brett's arm close in fright.

"Don' worry", Brett said happily. "Oi'm a sweep ya know. I nevah fall!"

Thad tried to smile but it was a bit hard since the top of the roof was so thin and Brett just marched on as if it was a mile wide. Thad wondered slightly what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

In the meantime… well actually just a tiny bit before this Wes and the boys had gotten to the park to try to find Thad. They had spread out and had been searching all the normal places but had not found anything. They were all worried at least… Thad's brothers that is. Wes looked as calm and collected as he always did. He walked around casually, not really looking as much as sweeping with his gaze softly.

"Where else could he be", Jeff asked as they stood by Nealeus. They had imagined Thad being asleep at the statue's feet but no.

"How about the old sundial", Trent suggested. "If he didn't want to be found he'd go there."

"In the dark?" Fred asked but before he got an answer Wes started walking in that direction. The boys followed him hurriedly and they soon arrived at the old sundial. When they got there they saw that it came light from inside the clearing where the sundial was standing there came light.

"What if someone is… _there _you know", Blaine asked and the boys all felt uncomfortable. Wes just rolled his eyes and walked into the small clearing. The boys hurried after him and saw him cross his arms.

"Oh so you're a sweep now too are you", he asked and they saw an African-American lie on it. Beside him on the ground was a bag with brushes and other chimney sweep stuff. The reason of the light also came clear to them. Candles and lanterns littered the place.

"Yup", Eric said and sat up. "They got the best view in tha world ya know."

"And what's all this for", Wes asked and gestured to the lights.

"Don' know, found it loike this. Oi thought it was your doing daling."

"It's _darling_", Wes said in annoyance. "And no this is none of my doing."

"True… ya ain't the romantic kind."

"I can be very romantic if I want to."

"Of course ya can", Eric said and got up. He walked up to Wes. He was a head taller than the younger man after all. Eric cupped Wes' cheek and gently kissed him and the boys stared, especially when their teacher kissed the man back. Eric moved back slowly and Wes smiled slightly.

"Now have you seen him", Wes asked as Eric took his hand.

"Seen who love?" He asked as he rubbed Wes' hand with his thumb.

"Thad Banks."

"Nope… but I think I might now where 'e's at."

"You do", Blaine asked worriedly.

"Yeah", Eric said and smiled. "Follow me!" He dragged Wes with him by the hand and the boys followed. They got to the side of a house and looked up the chimney.

"Up there", Blaine asked.

"Of course", Eric said and rolled up his sleeves. "But we need a bettah way up."

"And what do you suggest", Wes asked calmly and Eric grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner where a foundation of a house, with chimney and fireplace was all that remained after a fire broke out a few days ago. There was a bit left of the roof around the chimney as well. Eric took out one of his brushes and started to clean the chimney.

"What are you doing", Trent questioned. "We don't have time for this!"

Eric just smirked and started to sing:

**I choose me bristles with pride, yes, I do****  
A broom for the shaft and a brush for the flute**

Trent looked up into the shaft and noticed Nick join him.

"It's awfully dark and gloomy up there", Trent said.

"Is not", Eric objected. "You see there, 'ow wrong people can be. That up there is a doorway to a world of enchantment."

**Up where the smoke is all billered and curled****  
'Tween pavement and stars is the chimney sweep world  
When there's 'ardly no day nor 'ardly no night  
There's things 'alf in shadow and 'alfway in light  
On the rooftops of London coo, what a sight!**

"'ere", Eric said and handed Nick a brush. "Can ya feel tha draft? It's like if ya 'ad a big fish on tha line."

Nick took it and felt around.

"Be careful Nick", Wes said calmly. "One never know what can happen around a chimney."

Everyone but Nick was looking at him but then there was a whooshing sound and they all looked at the chimney, where Nick had disappeared.

"And there goes the other one", Wes said calmly as Trent also went.

"That's strange", Eric said and scratched his head.

"Eric you and Brett have to stop giving them these ideas", Wes said as he marched up to the fireplace.

"I didn' think they'd go up that a way!"

"Yes you did", Wes accused and then turned to the boys. "Well hurry on the, spit-spot. We can't leave them jumping around up there as kangaroos."

One by one the boys hurried up to the fireplace, got a brush from Eric and went up the chimney. Wes was about to follow when Eric caught him around the middle and kissed his cheek.

"Not now Eric", Wes said and pushed him off.

"When", Eric asked and looked annoyed. "We've given ya time Wes. Ya 'ave to accept it soonah or latah."

"Well I prefer later", Wes spat and went up the chimney. Eric followed with a heavy sigh.

When they got to the roof they were all sooty and the world lay before their feet. It was amazing. Wes smiled fondly and they started to walk over the rooftops, following Wes' lead. As Wes walked Eric got up to him and took his hand. Wes smiled and sang softly:

**Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey ****  
Chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a sweep you're in glad company  
Eric: Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew  
Than them whot sings, "Chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!"**

Wes smiled at him and they walked onto a big open roof.

**Both: On the ****  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee, chim cher-oo!**

"Thad!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed and ran forward. Followed by his brothers. Brett was sitting by Thad's side and they were talking. Thad looked up at the call of his name and didn't even get time to respond before he was crushed in a big group hug. Wes and Eric walked up to them and Brett hurried up to Wes and kissed him gently, just like Eric had. Wes smiled and kissed him back before moving aside.

"Thaddeus", he said and the smaller boy came walking up to him, looking ashamed. "You worried a lot of people."

"I didn't mean too", Thad mumbled.

"You're brothers have been worried sick, your mother is very upset and your father-"

"Doesn't care", Thad cut in.

"He does Thad", Blaine hurriedly said. "Very much. He's so worried about you being gone."

"He doesn't care", Thad spat. "If he did he wouldn't send me off to a private school in America tomorrow!"

"What?!" his brothers yelled.

"Mister Montgomery is that true", David asked and Wes sighed.

"Sadly yes", he said. "But he can change his mind."

"I don't believe he will", Thad mumbled. "He doesn't see past the edge of his nose… he doesn't see me. No one did before you came."

"Ah ha!" Brett exclaimed. "That's where yer wrong! Right Eric?"

"Yes, _very _wrong", Eric said and the twins grinned before they started to sing:

**Eric: Brush away the dirt and soot****  
Brett: Brush away your tears****  
Eric: Cobwebs that aren't swept away****  
Brett: 'ang around for years**

**Both: In all weathers, up all 'ours****  
We can see for miles****  
Our idea of 'eaven is****  
A night out on the tiles**

As the twins sang the boys and their teacher noticed people coming towards them from all sides. It was all chimney sweeps in this part of London! Most of them kissed Wes' cheek as they came by or shook his hand, some hugged him and none of that went by good with the twins.

**Twins: We may look a motley crew****  
Sweeps: (We may look a motley crew)****  
Twins: Smudged with tar and grime****  
Sweeps: (Smudged with tar and grime)****  
Twins: But when you need a 'elping 'and****  
Sweeps: (But when you need a helping hand)**

**All: We try to step in****  
Try to step in****  
Try to step in****  
Just in time**

**Brett: We will step in** – Brett put his arm around Thad's shoulders.**  
Sweeps: Step in time  
Eric: We will step in** – Eric motioned for them to sit down around a chimney and the boys and Wes did.**  
Sweeps: Step in time  
Brett: Never need a reason, never need a rhyme  
Twins and sweeps: We will step in, step in time**

**Over the rooftops step in time****  
Over the rooftops step in time****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme****  
Over the rooftops step in time**

**Watch where you step but step in time****  
Watch where you step but step in time****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme****  
Watch where you step but step in time**

**Kick your knees up, step in time****  
Kick your knees up, step in time****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme****  
Kick your knees up, step in time**

As they sang all the chimney sweeps danced over the rooftops in very daring and dangerous moves. The boys gasped quite a few times but Wes felt calm. He watched the boys beside him. Trent and Blaine were holding on tightly to Thad, no intention of letting him go. Wes got up and the twins turned to him. Wes walked up to them.

**Wes: Childhood is a step in time****  
Parenthood's the same**

**Wes & Twins: Never miss a chance to get it right**

**Eric: Don't it seem a perfect crime****  
Brett: Don't it seem a shame**

**Wes & Twins: When the steps aren't going****  
As smoothly as they might**

**Sweeps: That's when we step in, step in time****  
That's when we step step in time****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme****  
That's when we step in, step in time**

**Spin spin spin spin spin**

**Link your elbows, step in time****  
Link your elbows, step in time****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme****  
Link your elbows, step in time****  
Link your elbows, step in time**

**Step in time, step step in time**

Wes had danced around with all the chimney sweeps and his partners kept shifting, everyone were eager to dance with him and the boys laughed and cheered as they watched. Wes spun away from a chimney sweep and grabbed Thad's hands and pulled him up. Walking slowly in amongst the sweeps. The brothers followed close behind.

**Wes: Just remember when you're low****  
Feeling in the wars****  
Someone's up your chimney**

**Sweeps: And it isn't Santa Claus** – As they sang that they joined in around the Banks-Boys.**  
If you need us, if you don't****  
(If you need us, if you don't)****  
Doesn't make much odds****  
(Doesn't make much odds)****  
We'll be watching over you****  
(We'll be watching over you)**

**Brushes, brooms and****  
Brushes, brooms and****  
Brushes, brushes, brooms and**

**Eric: And rods**

**Sweeps: Over the rooftops****  
Over the rooftops****  
Over the rooftops****  
Over the rooftops**

**Over the rooftops step in time****  
Over the rooftops step in time****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme**

**Brett: Over the rooftops step in time – **He jumped onto the tallest chimney as he sang this.

**All: Link your elbows, step in time****  
Link your elbows, step in time****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme****  
Link your elbows, step in time**

**Kick your knees up, step in time****  
Kick your knees up, step in time****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme****  
Kick your knees up, step in time**

**Oh step in time, step in time****  
Step step step****  
Step in time, step in time****  
Step step step****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme****  
Never need a reason, never need a rhyme**

**If you kick your knees up****  
Kick your knees up****  
Kick your knees up****  
Kick your knees up**

**Step step step step step step step step step****  
Step step step step step step step step step****  
Never need a reason if you step in time**

Just as they finished singing they were all blinded by a bright colorful light and it sounded like thunder in their ears.

* * *

**TBC **

**NiffAreForever - Lol happy you liked it ;)**


	16. Forgive Me Drama

Part 16

The only one that wasn't afraid of the bangs and all the color and heat was Wes. While everyone was running around he just stood there looking at the people that ran. The Banks-boys had flung themselves onto the ground… uh I mean roof and the twins were hiding behind a few chimneys. Wes snorted because he knew what had happened.

Admiral Boom had used his binoculars and had seen black shapes running, jump and dancing around. He had yelled to his servant that they were being attacked by Hottentots! Now maybe you don't know what that is. It was a _very _racist word to describe a kind of people that lives in the southern parts of Africa. Admiral Boom had thought they were being attacked and had ordered his servant to fill their canon with fireworks. The servant had done so and they fired the things at the "Hottentots". Wes saw one of the fireworks head his way.

"Wes move it!" the twins yelled. Wes just took up a brush and with a swift strike hit the thing back… towards Admiral Boom.

"Nice hit sir", the Admiral call. "A jolly…" he trailed off and dodged. Wes then pointed at the chimney and the Banks-boys jumped down into it, followed by the twins and then Wes himself.

* * *

"AH!" Emma screamed when suddenly a cloud of smoke came into the living room and seven black figures, followed by two more, tumbled out on the carpet. The two last landed on their butts and sat staring. The seven others had tumbled all over the floor, hitting furniture. Lastly Wes Montgomery, covered in soot stepped out of the fireplace.

"My world", the policeman said. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Pardon the mess", Wes said and brushed off his shoulders calmly. "We had to make a hasty retreat."

"Mister Montgomery what is the meaning of this", Will yelled. "Explain it!"

"I never explain anything", Wes said calmly and looked as his students climbed to their feet, then he turned to the twins. "Don't you two have somewhere to be?"

"Nope", Eric said as he got up.

"Don' think so", Brett said and got up as well.

"What is going on here", Emma asked and looked really confused and upset. "Mister Montgomery why were you on the roof with these two… sweeps and who are these other very dirty young men?"

"You don't recognize us mother", Nick asked and grinned. "How rude!"

"Nicholas?!" his father exclaimed in shock.

"We met the chimney sweeps and had lots of fun", David said happily. "We were pulled up through the chimney and-"

"What?!"

"Father I wasn't finished. We got pulled up through the chimney at the old burnt down house and then we danced and sang with the chimney sweeps and then had to run from Admiral Boom's fireworks."

"Let me guess", Will then said and turned to Wes. "You have no idea of any of this?"

"Yes", Wes answered calmly.

"Yes you have no idea or yes you have an idea?" Will asked, making sure to not have the young man twitch his words.

"It doesn't really matter father", Blaine hurriedly said. "Because-"

"No Blaine it matters", Will said sharply. "More than anything!"

"More than me", Thad asked.

"Thad!" his mother exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug. Will paled a bit, he hadn't realized Thad was there… like always.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you", Emma said. "If I wasn't so happy to see you I'd be so angry with your for worrying us so much."

"I didn't think you'd care", Thad mumbled.

"What do you mean honey", Emma asked and moved back. "Of course we care."

"Then why are you sending me away tomorrow?!" Thad looked close to tears, but from anger or sadness Emma couldn't tell. "I don't want to go to America! I don't want to leave my brothers!"

"We thought you'd be happy…"

"If you really cared or knew me you'd know that doesn't make me happy!" Thad yelled. "You'd know it would make me miserable and kill my dreams!"

"Honey it is a school for children with high intelligence, like yours. They have professionals that can teach you everything you need to be an amazing writer."

"All I need is inspiration and my family's support!" Thad yelled and backed away from her. "I've never had that from you or father! You never see me!"

"Of course we do honey!"

"No!" Thad yelled. "You never do!"

"I see you all the time honey, I know everything about you."

"Then where's my favorite place?"

"The library."

"Where do I go when I'm sad?"

"Your room."

"Who am I going out with?"

"No one. See honey I know you."

"Wrong", Thad yelled. "My favorite place is in my room! I go to Nealeus' statue in the park when I'm sad and I'm seeing Sebastian Smythe!"

"Wait what when who how", Fred exclaimed and got in protective mode.

"I'm seeing someone. Since the Christmas party. It's Sebastian Smythe. He asked me out and I said yes."

"Honey I'm sorry", Emma said. "It's just… you're so quiet that it is hard to get to know you… it is hard to notice-"

"See!" Thad interrupted. "You don't know me! You don't see me! There's no way you will ever see me! That is never going to happen!" With that he ran out of the room, his brothers close behind. Emma followed as well. Will watched his son run away from him again and sighed. He walked up to the fireplace and watched the ornaments on top of it. Wes left the room too, to check up on the boys.

"I used to dream that when I grew up I'd learn everything there was to know about music", Will said with a sigh. "It's funny, I haven't thought about all that in years. I'm not usually sentimental."

"Ah, it's good to look back sometimes", Eric said and patted his shoulder.

"Is it? I'm not so sure."

Will sighed before he sang:

**A man has dreams of walking with giants****  
To carve his niche in the edifice of time****  
Before the mortar of his zeal****  
Has a chance to congeal****  
**

"The cup is dashed from his lips", he then said. "The flame is snuffed aborning. He's brought to rack and ruin in his prime."

"Life's a rum go, guv'nor", Brett said. "And that's the truth."

"Do you know what I think? It's Wes Montgomery... From the moment he stepped into this house, things began to happen to me and the family."

"Wes Montgomery, eh?" Eric asked with a goofy grin.

"Yes, yes of course." Will sighed and sang again:  
**My world was calm, well-ordered, exemplary**  
**Then came this person with chaos in her wake**  
**And now my life's ambitions go with one fell blow**  
**It's quite a bitter pill to take**

"It's that _man_! He's responsible for all this", he then yelled and slammed his hand against the fireplace.

"I know the very person", Brett said calmly and turned to his brother. "'Ere, what's that thing she's always saying?"

"Whot", Eric asked. "Oh… ya mean…"

**Eris: A spoonful of sugar, that is all it takes****  
Brett: It changes bread and water into tea and cakes**

"There, you see, that's exactly what I mean", Will said in annoyance. "Changing bread and water into tea and cakes, indeed. No wonder everything's coming unstrung around here."

**Brett: A spoonful of sugar goes a long, long way****  
So 'ave yourself a healthy helping every day**

"A healthy helping of trouble, if you ask me."

"Like you say, guv'nor" Eric told him.

**Eric: You've got to grind, grind, grind at that grindstone****  
Though childhood slips like sand through a sieve****  
And all too soon they've up and grown****  
And then they've flown****  
And it's too late for you to give**

**Twins: Just that spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down****  
The medicine go down, medicine go down**

As they sang the last parts they had grabbed Will's arms and pushed him towards the stairs, where Emma and Wes were standing and talking. The twins wanted Will to go and speak with his son.

"I can't do this", Will said. "I will only hurt him more."

"Your son needs you dear", Emma said. "He won't listen to me, his brothers or Mister Montgomery even. The boys even tried to tell him how they did see him because otherwise they wouldn't have gone into the books to save him. They said they wouldn't have understood as much about Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious if it wasn't for him. They said they'd not have as fun at the tea party on the ceiling, they wouldn't have understood how much they meant to each other after the bedroom came to life after they hurt him and Trent, they would have been so afraid when Mister Montgomery made that drawing come to life or had the classroom clean itself, they wouldn't have experienced the roof top time and they said Maia wouldn't have gotten to give Celeano that flute if she hadn't seen Thad."

"The Pleiades", Will asked confused.

"Yes."

"Mister Montgomery what kind of ideas have to put into my children's head?!"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about", Wes huffed. "I have not done anything of that or gotten the park to come alive. That was all them seeing stuff."

"They say you are responsible for them seeing it", Emma pointed out and Wes huffed. "But Will dear, you need to speak with him too."

"He won't listen to me", Will said. "He hates me… he will never take my apology."

Wes looked at him and started singing:

**Wes: Anything can happen if you let it****  
Sometimes things are difficult but you can bet it****  
Doesn't have to be so** – Eric stepped over to Wes and took his hand.

**Eric: Changes can be made** – Brett walked up to Wes and took his other hand.

**Brett: You can move a mountain if you use a largah spade**

**Wes: Anything can happen, it's a marvel**

**Brett: You can be a butterfly**

**Eric: Or just stay lavah**

**Twins: Stretch your mind beyond fantastic****  
Dreams are made of strong elastic**

**Wes: Take some sound advice and don't forget it**

**Wes & Twins: Anything can happen if you let it**

"I wonder..." Emma mumbled as she watched the three young man stand around her husband.

**Wes & Twins: Anything can happen if you let it** – Emma stepped forward and took Will's hand.

**Emma: You won't know a challenge until you've met it**

**Brett: No one does it for ya**

**Emma: No one but yourself****  
Vacillating violets get left up on the shelf****  
Anything can happen, just imagine**

Wes smiled and put his hand on Emma's shoulder.

**Wes: That should be my epitaph****  
I wear the badge in****  
Honor of this world's free thinkers**

**Emma: Those who see beyond their blinkers** – Emma smiled at Wes.

**Twins: Jelly isn't jelly**

**Emma & Twins: 'Til you set it****  
Anything can happen if you let it**

They all started to push Will up the stairs as the song went on.

**Wes: Anything can happen if you let it****  
What good is a whistle**

**Brett: Unless you whet it**

**Wes & Brett: Broaden your horizons**

**Eric:****Open different doors**

**Wes & Eric:****You may find a you there that you never knew was yours**

**Twins & Will: Anything can happen**

Will smiled and started to walk up the stairs by his own accord and left the others below.

**Will: Raise the curtain****  
Things you though impossible**

**Twins & Will: Will soon seem certain****  
Thought at first it may sound clownish****  
See the world more upside-downish****  
Turn it on its head then pirouette it**

**All: Anything can happen if you let it**

**Wes: If you reach for the stars****  
All you get are the stars****  
But we've found a whole new spin****  
If you reach for the heavens****  
You get the stars thrown in**

**All: You get the stars thrown in**

**If you reach for the stars****  
All you get are the stars****  
But we've found a whole new spin****  
If you reach for the heavens****  
You get the stars thrown in**

**Anything can happen if you let it****  
Life is out there waiting so go and get it****  
Grab it by the collar, seize it by the scruff****  
Once you've started living life you just can't get enough**

**Anything can happen, it's official****  
You can choose the super or the superficial****  
Sally forth the way we're steering****  
Obstacles start disappearing****  
Go and chase your dreams you won't regret it**

**Anything can happen****  
(Anything can happen)****  
Anything can happen**

**Wes & Twins: Anything can happen**

**All: If you let it**

Will had suddenly ended up outside of his sons room. Everyone else was downstairs, except for his sons. He stepped inside and saw his sons trying to comfort Thad, but he refused to listen to them.

* * *

Will walked up to them and the boys, save Thad stared at him. Thad didn't even look at him.

"Father", Blaine asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to speak with Thad", Will said.

"Unless you are here to tell me I don't have to go you can get lost", Thad grumbled.

"You won't have to go Thad if you don't want to", Will said. "I just thought it would make you happy."

"Then it's clear that you, just like mother, doesn't know me."

"I know… and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it after-"

He didn't get any further because he found himself in the arms of his father. Will was hugging him tightly and was crying into his son's hair.

"I'm so sorry baby", he sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to neglect you or say all the things I did. I never meant to make you feel invisible, neglected or as if you are not worth as much as your brothers. I never meant you to feel as if I hate you. I was just jealous."

"Jealous", Thad asked.

"Because you dared to go against your father and tell him about your dreams when I couldn't do so myself. You dare to be different… to be yourself and I never did that… until I was 20. You've dared to all your life. You remind me so much of the boy I used to be that I got hurt and jealous and thought it would be easier and less hurtful if I just… If I just kept my distance."

"So you despise me then?"

"No!" Will moved back so that he could watch his son's face and saw the tears going down his cheeks. "No I do not despise you at all or any of your brothers! I love you all so much." He hugged Thad to him again. "And I'm so sorry for ever hurting any of you. But I am sure I've hurt you the most and I am so sorry baby. I may never be able to show you just how much or make it up to you, but I really am sorry and I really love you all. If I didn't I would not had made sure your mother let me take you all from that orphanage."

"Mother didn't want all of us", Blaine asked shocked.

"She did, she just didn't think we could handle it", Will said and felt Thad hug him back. "And until your newest teacher came… I couldn't. I have been treating you all poorly and I have no excuse that can justify it. All I can say is that I really love you all and that I'm sorry… can you please try to forgive me?"

"If you promise to pull Thad out of that school and let us live our dreams I'll think about it", Fred said.

"And if you let Wes stay", Nick added. "We know you dislike him father."

"I", Will began but he couldn't finish. He knew it was a lie. He held Thad closer and rubbed the boy's head soothingly. "I promise that I will."

"YOU TAKE YA FILTHY 'AND OFF OF MY MAN!" an angry voice suddenly shouted from downstairs.

"That was Brett or Eric", Trent said with big eyes.

"YA 'EARD 'IM COPIE! 'ANDS OFF!"

"And that was the other one", David said and narrowed his eyes. "What is going on?"

"I don't know", Will said and headed for the door. "But I intend to find out."

* * *

When they got downstairs they stopped and stared. Emma and the twins were yelling at that police officer, who Will first now realized, had never left. The very same policeman that had handcuffed Wes. He was holding the young man by the collar and was trying to get out the door.

"Ma'am", the policeman said. "Sirs this is not a discussion! This is an arrest!"

"You are _not _arresting this young man!" Emma yelled. "Over my dead body!"

"Ma'am please it is-"

"Ya let go of our man ya big pig!" Brett yelled.

"Sir this is a police matter, move along now."

"Not until ya let go of our man!" Eric yelled.

"No."

"What is going on here", Will thundered. "Officer let go of my employee right this instant!"

"I can't sir I have to arrest him", the policeman answered.

"What for?!"

"For using hallucinogenic drugs to make your sons see odd stuff sir."

"Mister Montgomery would never do such a thing! He doesn't have to! He makes thing happen by magic!"

"That is even worse sir. That would mean he's a witch-"

"I am a _man_", Wes said calmly. "Witches are women. I may have a light voice and I'm small but I am still male thank you very-" The policeman had covered his mouth.

"Your wife told these two how this young man can use his tongue to twist any words", he explained. "He is either a conman or a wizard and both are crimes."

"He hasn't done anything wrong", Jeff yelled.

"He's only done stuff to help us", Fred barked. "Like making Miss Sylvester disappear."

"Murder?!" the policeman thundered.

"No she disappeared", Fred said. "He talked to a bird that told him what horrible person she is and he talked to a dog too."

Wes groaned and looked as if he wanted to face-palm.

"Devil's work!" the policeman yelled and Fred paled. "This man must die!"

"Ovah my dead body", the twins yelled.

"I can arrange that!" the policeman pulled his gun out… and fired.

* * *

**TBC Why do I get the feeling people will want to kill me for this?**

**NiffAreForever - Yes it is replacing that part. It is the only part of the movie I dislike... well the whole bank scene and all that :P But I love the chimney sweep Bert :)**

**Malurina - You know me, I always twist things around ;)**


	17. Handcuffs And Shackles For You

Part 17

"WES!" was the name that left everyone's lips because as the policeman fired at Brett Eric had first gotten in front of him and then Wes did it himself and took the bullet into his back. He fell to the floor with a groan. The twins hurried to his side, fear on their faces. While they did this the boys jumped the police officer and wrestled him to the gun, getting the gun away from him. Thad handed it to their father as Fred, Blaine and David held the man and Nick and Jeff tied him up with the drape string.

"Wes", Eric said and moved the young man into his arms. "Baby speak to me!"

"Hurts", Wes groaned.

"We gotta get help!" Fred exclaimed. Thad looked around before running up the stairs.

"Where is he going", Blaine asked. They heard running feet on the second floor and then Thad came sliding down one of the pillars that held the roof up, from the second floor to the bottom floor.

"Thad!" his mother exclaimed in horror but Thad didn't care, he didn't care about that or the fact that he left a black sooty trail behind him. He just ran up to Wes. Wes looked at him and smiled through his pain.

"Good student", he said and Thad uncorked Wes' medicine bottle and got a spoon out. He poured some on it.

"Get me on my side", Wes said weakly and Eric followed orders. He lied Wes on the side and let his head rest on his lap. Brett was holding Wes' hands in his and rubbed his arm, along with Eric. Thad got the spoon to Wes lips and he swallowed.

"Vanilla fudge", Wes mumbled. "My favorite…" He grimaced and started to shake slightly… before he started to curse worse than a sailor. Eric cupped his hand underneath the bloody area on Wes' back. Suddenly there was a little plop sound and then a little whup and Wes sat up and shook his head.

"That was a weird experience", he said, voice much stronger. Eric was staring into his hand where he was now holding a bullet. Brett was staring with a big grin on his face. The boys were staring in amazement. Emma and Will were staring in shock. And that policeman stared in horror. His face was white and his eyes so big it looked as if they were about to pop out of his skull.

"MONSTER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and Wes turned to him and the policeman froze.

"Uh oh", Eric said and backed away from Wes. As did Brett. The Banks family soon understood why. The look on Wes' face was like nothing they'd ever seen before. His eyes were on fire, for real. His knuckles were white from the fists he was making. His hair was moving around like flames. His teeth were bared and feral. And he was shaking. In rage. Brett and Eric had seen this once before and knew what it could do so they looked around for a way to calm him down. Trent got an idea.

"Mister Montgomery calm down please", he begged. "You're scaring us."

"You said you are never cross or temperamental", Fred pointed out. The twins stared as Wes calmed down at once, his face was impassive now.

"Perfect people never loses their cool", he said calmly and sat down on a chair. The twins stared at her and then the boys.

"Teach us 'ow ta do that!" they said at the same time. Wes just snorted.

"You're just gonna let him live", the policeman yelled. "He's the spawn of Satan!"

Will glared at the man.

"That is not true", he said. "Everything Mister Montgomery has done has only helped my family and myself to become better people. I will not have you slender his name or treat him like some witch during the witch-hunts! If you ever speak of what you have witnessed here I will make your life a living hell!"

"He's put you all underneath his spell! Which must be why your son is dating another boy!"

"It's nothing wrong with that."

"It's sick! I will get you all arrested for this! I will have you hanged I will-"

He cut himself short and got a dull look in his eyes. He started to look at the tip of his nose, he swayed slowly from side to side and then started to grin as if he was completely out of it, high on something or completely cuckoo. The Banks family turned to their teacher. Wes just sat there drying his hands on a tissue.

"What", he asked. The boys pointed at the policeman and Wes looked at him. "Oh for heaven's sake…" He snapped his fingers. The ropes disappeared and the man stood up, still looking loopy. Wes snapped his fingers again and the man became his own self again. He glared at Wes and started to sing:

**Silly little boy with your Satanistic powers  
I use my powers so scums know their place  
Standing for tradition I govern my city**

Wes crossed his arms with a smirk and sang mockingly:

**The mishandled city blows up in your face**

**Police: I'm a first class policeman**

**Wes: Ha ha that I don't doubt **– Wes said sarcastically.**  
You must be so proud  
At the way this turned out** – Wes gave fake smile.

**Police: I am a shining example for the corps, a pillar** – He smiled proudly and looked smug.

**Wes: A post  
They all have their problems  
But you more than most** – He looked at the necklace around his neck in a nonchalant way, don't caring at all about how red the policeman was getting in the face, from anger.

**Police: You've mocked my honor and brought on my rage  
Now you will stay the rest of your life in a cage  
Handcuffs and shackles for you  
Handcuffs and shackles for you **

He walked towards Wes but the young man just looked at him calmly.

**Wes: Just a spoonful of sugar**

**Police: Handcuffs and shackles for you **

**Wes: Just a spoonful of sugar**

**Police: Handcuffs and shackles for you **

**Wes: Just a spoonful of sugar** – By now the two were practically nose to nose and Wes smirked before he started singing:  
**Ah…**

**Wes vs. Police: Ah…  
Ah…**

As they sang at each other they circled each others like lions about to attack. The others watched as the policeman got out handcuffs and took his baton, intending on using it on Wes! But just as the boys were about to run to his rescue something happened. Wes raised his hand and the policeman's hand froze. Wes then waved with his hand and the policeman hit himself with his baton. He gasped but it didn't stop there. Wes moved his hand again and the policeman started to hit and kick himself. After a bit he screamed and as he did Wes circled him… while actually being rude and pointing at him. He sang almost angrily:

**I recognize fully  
That you are a bully  
Who see violence as a perk  
Well, now here's a catch** – He stopped circling him and stood by the door looking almost majestic.  
**Because you've met your match  
Handcuffs and shackles **

**Police: Handcuffs and shackles ** – The unlookers gaped as a cage appeared from nowhere and the man stepped into it.

**Wes: Handcuffs and shackles**

**Police: Handcuffs and shackles **

**Both: Won't work**

There was an explosion, the policeman screamed and smoke was everywhere. Then there was a whistle and the smoke disappeared. As it did as did all the soot that the boys had brought in, even Brett and Eric were sparkling clean. They grinned at Wes who as well was perfectly clean. But the cage and the policeman was gone.

"Where did he go", Will asked and looked at Wes.

"To a place where he can get more compassionate", Wes said and put something in his pocket, something shiny. "He won't return until he is a better person."

"Did he go where Miss Sylvester went", Blaine asked carefully.

"Maybe", Wes answered calmly.

"You did _that _to Sue", Will asked and looked at Wes with big eyes.

"Maybe?" Wes said and smiled slightly.

"You should get a medal."

"Will!" his wife exclaimed.

"What he got rid of the devil herself", Will said and held up his hands. "We should honor him for all future."

"She was a human being!"

"She still is", Wes said calmly.

"What was it you put in your pocket", Thad asked and everyone turned to him. Wes smiled.

"You really are the observant one", he said and put his hand there and took out one of those snow globes you could find in small stores.

"Hey look it's the cathedral", Blaine said and then stared at his teacher. Wes smiled and sang softly:

**Early each day to the steps of St. Paul's**** – **They all stared, except for Wes and the twins as the globe started to project a window of the cathedral. There were people there and on the steps of the church sat a little grey woman.**  
The little old bird woman comes** **  
In her own special way to the people she calls –** The little woman suddenly looked up and the Banks family walked up to the window in the air and looked at it in amazement, Emma took Will's hand. The little woman saw them. She looked at them and held her hand out to looked at them and the little woman sang:

**Come buy my bags full of crumbs**

**Bird-Woman: Come feed the little birds **– She turned away from them and looked to the steps where Sue Sylvester was sitting feeding the birds with a big smile on her face.**  
Show 'em you care****  
And you'll be glad if you do****  
Their young ones are hungry****  
Their nests are so bare****  
All it takes is tuppence from you**

**Sue: Feed the birds, tuppence a bag****  
Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

Wes smiled and pointed at something behind the woman. It was a scared looking policeman. He looked at them and then the woman. Wes smiled at him and then sang:

**"Feed the birds", that's what she cries****  
While overhead her birds fill the skies**

With that last part sung Wes made sure the projection engulfed everyone in the room so it felt as if they were there too. Wes turned to the Banks family and cloud of birds came from all around the cathedral and Wes sang:

**All around the cathedral****  
The saints and apostles****  
Look down as she sells her wares**

**Although you can't see them **– Wes pointed at the cathedral, with a hand on the policeman's shoulder.**  
You know they are smiling****  
Each time someone shows that he cares**

Wes looked at the man again, before pulling him up to the bird woman and took her outstretched hand in his.

**Wes: Though her words are simple and few****  
Listen, listen she's calling to you** – Wes united the policeman's hand with the woman's and stepped back:**  
Feed the birds, tuppence a bag**

**Wes & Bird-Woman: Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag  
Bird-Woman: Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag**

Wes smiled as the scene faded away around them and the projection returned into the snow globe. Wes put it in his pockets.

"She'll teach them everything they need", he said. "She'll teach them what she taught me…"

"And what was that", Will asked.

Wes smiled fondly.

"That no matter who…" he began but changed his mind. "What you are you can always change to the better and be what you wanted to be. You can always become a better person… all you need is a little kindness and to help those who have it worse than you. Because believe it or not… there are quite a few of those."

"Does she have a name", Trent asked. "The Bird Woman."

"Jane", Wes said and smiled. "Jane Sylvester actually."

Everyone smiled and Eric and Brett engulfed Wes in a tight hug.

"I have one question", Emma's almost cold voice said and they turned to her. "Who… or what are you?"

"Me", Wes asked.

"Yes. _What _are you?"

"Emma", Will began. "He's a man, no worse than any man. He is not a-"

"He is and always will be a what until he tells me where he came from, what he wants and when he plans to leave! I can't stand all these strange things happening in my house! Being married to a man who can't let go of the past and who cares more about his seven _adopted _children is more than enough! But now I have to stand strange twins and strange _things_?! I want answers."

"Ma'am", Eric began.

"Answers", she spat. "Now."

"No", Wes said.

"Let me guess, you never explain anything?"

"Unless the person really needs to hear it and _you _don't."

Emma turned to Will.

"I want_ it_ out of my house", she yelled.

"Out of the question", Will said sharply.

"Why?!"

"I will not throw out parts of my family!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Pardon me", Wes asked and Will walked up to him.

"I won't throw my son out", he said and then something very strange happened.

* * *

**TBC Didn't see that one coming did ya? ;)**

**NiffAreForever - I knew who you meant.**


	18. Answers At The End

Part 18

The whole house came to life! Every cuckoo clock started to ring, all bells did as well. The piano started playing, the guitar and violin did too… and all whistles and flutes as well. All paintings started to spin round like propellers on their nails and the curtains were moving fast. The lights flickered and the cutlery jumped out of their boxes and jumped around all over the rooms. The twins looked highly amused while the Banks family looked completely shocked. Wes on the other hand… they had _never _seen that look on his face. It was a look of pure surprise.

"Congratulations", Eric said. "You 'ave managed to do something I've nevah thought was possible."

"What", Will asked as he watched a band of forks run over his feet.

"Make Wes surproised", Brett said happily. "I've nevah seen this reaction before."

"And you're still just grinning", Fred asked.

"Whot", Eric asked. "Wes nevah 'urt anyone with this kind of tricks."

"It is not tricks", Wes snapped and then realized what was going on around him. "That is quite enough of that." Nothing happened. "Stop that at once!" Things only got wilder and Wes narrowed his eyes and said with a voice cold as ice and dangerous:

"Enough!"

Everything stopped being chaotic and the cutlery returned to their drawers, "heads" hanging low.

"Oh grow up", Wes told them and waited until they were all gone before he rounded on the cuckoo-clock. "You too."

The little door that kept the bird in closed and there was a small cuckoo. Wes rolled his eyes and then looked at his masters.

"I'm sorry about that", he said. "Surprise is not an emotional-power I can control."

"What", Thad asked confused.

"I don't do tricks… I have… powers."

"You're a wizard", Jeff said happily.

"You could call me that", Wes said and shrugged. "But my 'magic' is emotionally controlled, which is why I try to keep calm all the times. My emotions makes my 'magic' stronger, like when I got cross with Miss Sylvester… or right now."

"So", Fred said and looked at Wes. "All the things that we said happened and you denied really did happen?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you-"

"If I said yes", Wes said calmly. "What would stop your parents from calling on the men in white coats? I've been there… never again."

"Someone called for the madhouse", Will asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"A boy that claims he can pop in and out of chalk pictures, make things come alive, talk to animals and fly and transform things is usually viewed as crazy. Especially if they are orphanage children."

"So you really are an orphan then", Emma asked and he looked at him. He almost looked sad.

"You really don't remember me do you?" he asked and Emma looked at him and everyone else looked at her.

Emma's gaze though was locked to Wes'. After a bit it felt as everything else faded away around them and they stood opposite each other in the darkness. Suddenly everything turned into sepia-tones and Emma realized they were on a street that she recognized. She used to walk it up and down with her nanny to go to different stores.

Emma suddenly heard small footsteps behind her and saw her five year old self and her nanny walk down the street and pass her. Little Emma was looking around with big eyes and then stopped because she saw a young man sit on the ground, looking sad. She walked up to him and was about to touch his knee when he raised his head and looked at her. Emma gasped and looked at her small self and the young man… and then the young man opposite her. They were the same person.

"Emma", he nanny shrieked. "Don't touch _that_!"

"It's not a that nanny", Little Emma said. "It's a boy."

"He's an orphan!"

"How do you know nanny?"

"Look at his chest pocket, that's the sign for one of the orphanages", her nanny said and grabbed her arm and pulled her away. The young crying man watched her go and the scene got blurry, except for the part where Emma looked back at the crying young man and he looked back at her.

The scene changed, it was the same street but Little Emma was older, ten years old. She was skipping down the street, she'd run from her nanny and was going to have some fun today. When she got to the wall where the young man had been before she found him there… painting on the wall with chalk.

"What are you doing", Little Emma asked and the young man looked at her and smiled.

"Do you remember me?"

"Yes", Little Emma said. "You're the orphan I see around here every day! I keep giving you small coins and bread when no one looks."

"I know, thank you for that."

"It's okay, my mum says no one should go hungry."

"That is very kind of her."

"What are you doing", Little Emma asked and walked up to him and looked at the painting. It was a painting of the countryside. "It is beautiful."

"A typical English countryside", the young man explained. "As done by a true and loving hand. Although you can't see it there is a little country fair down that road and over the bridge."

"I don't see any road", Little Emma said.

"What no road?!" the young man asked and got out a piece of chalk. "Just a bit of something here… And a bit of something there…" Little Emma watched him draw a road and a bridge. Emma herself moved closer and noticed Wes do too. Emma stood behind her ten year old self and Wes stood beside her, behind the young man.

"There", the young man said. "A country road, suitable for travel and an adventure."

"Please can we go sir please", Little Emma begged him. "It's such a beautiful place, don't you think it's lovely?"

"I do", he said and smiled.

"What do we need to do? Magic tricks? Do we need fairy dust or… Oh do we need to think, then wink, then do a double blink, close our eyes and jump?" The young man looked at her.

"I have no intention of making a spectacle of myself thank you", he said and Little Emma's face fell.

"But please sir", she begged. "Please."

"Then why do you complicate things that are really quite simple", the young man asked sternly. "Give me your hand." She took it and they stepped into the picture. Everything faded away again, into darkness.

* * *

When Emma realized she was back in her living room she realized she'd taken Wes' hand as he now stood beside her. She looked at their hands and then her gaze travelled up his arm and locked with his gaze.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"18", he answered.

"How old are you _really_?"

"18."

"Tell me right now!"

"It is very rude to demand things out of people."

Emma let go of his hand.

"Don't you come with your proper manors and lessons at me young man", she scolded. "We both know that you are the same eighteen year old boy that I met every day when I was a child and that disappeared after I turned 15. We popped in and out of chalk pavement pictures, had tea-parties on the ceiling, made my things come alive, visited fairy tales, danced with chimney sweeps and…" she trailed off when she heard the twins sing:

**Wind's in the east, there's a mist comin' in****  
Like somethin' is brewin' and 'bout to begin****  
Can't put me finger on what lies in store****  
But I feel what's to 'appen all 'appened before**

**A father, a mother, seven rascalls of sons****  
The threads of their lives are all wrapped in and done****  
Somethin' is needed to twist 'em as tight****  
As a string you might use when you're flying a kite**

**Chim chiminy chim chim cheree chim cheroo**

"Really", Wes asked and gave them a tired look.

"Whot", Eric asked and shrugged. "It isn't your first time teaching in London."

"Yeah you 'ave been 'ere before", Brett said and grinned. "We should know!"

"Wait", Will cut in and looked between his sons' teacher, his newest son and his wife. "Emma what are you talking about?"

"He was 18 when I was 5!" Emma yelled and pointed at Wes. "Then he was 18 when I was 10 and so on! He's still 18!"

Everyone looked at Wes and he shrugged.

"There's nothing I can do about it", he said. "I stopped aging by 18 and I still don't know how to start… just like my powers… I don't know how it happened or how I got them and I don't know why. I've been able to do _things _all my life… which is why I was left at the orphanage. The matron told me that I was left on the stairs a sunny day and I made it snow in July.

Then why I was five I was talking to seven teenage girls while sitting on the roof… you met Maia or Brittany as I called her. Strange things just kept on happening and the matron did not want to force anyone to adopt something like me… so I was kept hidden and by the age of 18 I was kicked out.

I had no one to help me understand what was going on so I couldn't stop things from happening. I was living on the streets and caused small… spectacles every now and then. The first time the wind carried me up and away I must've given a high born family a heart attack because I crashed onto their dining table when they were outside eating."

"So… what happened", Thad asked curiously. "How did you become like you are now?"

"I started working as a servant for a rich family. I watched how they acted and started to act the same…"

"That's when 'e met us!" Brett cheered. "Eric an' I were children of tha chef so we stayed there too."

"So… have you two stopped aging too", Fred asked them and they nodded.

"Wes made us stop", Eric said happily.

"I don't know how", Wes mumbled.

"It's because ya love us an' don' wanna live without us", Brett said and put his arm around Wes' shoulders. "The three of us are going to be togethah forevah!"

Wes smiled slightly.

"Forever is a very long time", he mumbled.

"Good thing that", Eric said and then looked around. "I think we bettah sit down as we talk, it is a long story ya know."

They all sat down in the living room, except Wes. He was standing by the fireplace with an Everett-twin sitting on each side of him, like a pair of puppies.

"So", Wes asked. "What do you want to know?"

The Banks family and their servants looked at each other, Will had demanded Tanaka and Shannon take part too because they were part of the family. Fred asked first.

"You never really told us how you become so controlled as you are", he said. "So what happened? I doubt the rich family was the only reason."

"It wasn't", Wes answered. "These two bumbling baboon babes caused a lot of mishaps and I was forced to leave… and they followed. Wherever I went the went and I lost my temper a few times… and things went haywire."

"'e blew up a an army training camp when 'e tried ta be a soldier", Eric said happily. "'e lost 'is tempah with tha command and poof! Tha whole thing blowing up!"

"How many died", Blaine asked and stared at his teacher.

"50", Wes answered calmly.

"I remember that", Will said. "I read about it in school. In my secondary school days in 1887 I was reading in history about tragedies and there was one about an army camp that blew up without any known cause. 50 people died and many more were injured… You were behind it?"

"I was only 18", Wes mumbled. "Don't judge me. I had no idea of what I was doing… but after that day I tried to kill myself. I flung myself off a cliff… and the wind and sea caught me and carried me up again and gently put me on the ground. I tried to hang myself but the knot would open, the rope would break, the chair or stool would not let me step off… I tried slitting my neck or wrists… but the knife refused to cut. I tried everything but nothing happened… so I turned to the church."

"What happened", Trent asked because he saw the pain in their teacher's eyes.

"Just like that policeman the priests thought me a man of Satan. I will not tell you all details but I will tell you they tried to draw Satan out of me… with no luck because things didn't want to hurt me. I tried to escape but couldn't because I was watched 24/7 and couldn't control my gifts. But one day I got to the library and escaped into a book… Robin Hood."

"That's why he acted as if he knew you", David said. "He did."

"I travelled through books and ended up in the one these two were reading", Wes said and put a hand on each twin's head. "I could hear their voices and was thrown out of the book and onto their laps…"

"We were just 12 at tha time", Brett said happily. "But we remembahed 'im."

"We'd nevah been as 'appy as then", Eric said. "Wes remembahed us too."

"Then what", Nick asked curiously.

"I thanked them for getting me out and left again", Wes explained. "By then I understood that my powers were controlled by my emotions… so I went to the Buddhists and other religious and mental trainers. They helped me get my emotions under an iron control and formed me into what I am today. But around me the world was crumbling… people were acting more and more like monsters and didn't understand what really was important. Kids were suffering… so…"

"You became a teacher", Thad concluded and Wes nodded. "And you met our mother?"

"In", Wes thought for a moment. "In 1879."

"For how long had you been 18 then", Jeff asked curiously. Wes started counting on his fingers.

"I was born in 1790", he muttered. "By 1808 I was 18… So I had been 18 for 89 years… which means I have today been 18 for… 103 years."

"So you are actually 121 years old", David asked and gaped.

"Give or take a couple of months."

"Wow…"

The Banks family and the servants looked at the young man in front of them and wondered over all the things he had seen. It was… incredible.

"So will you ever stop being frozen in time", Shannon Beiste asked.

"I stopped praying for aging when I had been 18 for twenty years", Wes answered. "Which is why I cannot become one in your family." He looked at Will. "I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I will most likely live forever… I don't want to watch you all grow old and die…"

"But we want you to stay", Nick said and pouted. "You're part of the family. There's still so much we need to learn!"

"No Nick", Wes said. "There isn't."

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Wes looked at the window.

"The wind's changed", he said and everyone followed his gaze and then there was a bright flash.

* * *

Wes looked around. Everything was frozen in time. He smiled and moved from his place and walked up into his room and started to pack all his things. The first thing he put in his carpet bag was underwear, his hats, socks, jackets, shirt and then trousers. After that he looked around the room and his gaze fell on his potted plant. He walked up to it.

"Pretty things are a joy for life", he said and took it before putting it in his bag. After that he took his floor lamp and put it in his bag. The lamp was soon joined in the bag by a few shirts and a pair of shoes. Then his golden mirror got into the bag. Then he took his hat-stand, took his coat off it and put it on before putting the hat-stand into the bag. He looked around the room again and saw his medicine bottle. He smiled and took it, putting it into his carpet bag and then he saw his tape measure. He smiled as he took it and walked out of the room. The carpet bag following in his trail.

Wes got to the Banks family and their servants. He looked at them and raised his hand and everyone stood up. He first walked up to William Banks.

"Now let's see how you measure up", he mumbled. Wes measured the man. "Caring, loving, dreaming and practically perfect father." He turned to Emma. "Brave, just and a practically perfect mother." Then came the hard part. It was the sons' turn. Wes smiled and in his mind's eye the boys were awake when he was doing this. He looked around and his gaze fell Fred. The oldest brother, headstrong and stubborn the first time they met. Wes took his measurement and smiled.

"Still stubborn", he said. "But in a good way, caring for the little things, has found his dream… The wind has changed indeed… for the better."

He smiled and walked up to Jeff. The blonde was looking deep in thought and it was actually very adorable.

"Now you Jeffery", Wes said almost sadly and measured Jeff. "As I suspected, laughs when its required, take responsibility, does what's right…" He snapped his fingers, he'd done so after stepping past Emma, Will and Fred as well. The people he'd measured got back into the positions they'd had when he froze time. Wes now walked up to the boy with dark curly hair and confused look on his face.

"Quite the dreamer", Wes read from his measuring tape. "Still a puppy, but a good one Blaine… protective and hopeful." He snapped his fingers and Blaine sat down where he'd been before. Next in line was Trent and Wes smiled and took his measure.

"Believer", he read aloud. "Knows what is important in life, knows his dreams now. David is still afraid of spiders but has calmed down and are more friendly… not suspicious anymore but still cautious around strange people. Nick, temper in check, not suspicious, a good people reader and happy."

The three boys got to sit and Wes smiled. "Where's the last one? Ah there you are." He walked up to Thad and looked at the small brunette. All boys had changed but it was the clearest in Thad. His eyes didn't have the worried and scared glow Wes had seen when he arrived. He had become more secure with himself, bolder… happy. Wes took out his tape measure.

"Incredibly intelligent", he read aloud. "High self-esteem, sure of his dreams and a good student."

Wes smiled. Because all the boys had one thing in common as well. Wes snapped his fingers and Thad sat down in his spot between Fred and Blaine. All brothers were sitting close to each other and their parents and it was no hostility or tenseness in their energies or bodies anymore. Wes walked up to each and every one of them and put something in each of their laps. He began with Emma… it was a smaller version of the picture he and she had walked into. Will got a snow-globe that would come in useful whenever he doubted his relationship with Thad. Wes shook the thing and listened to the words that came pouring out.

"Safe", Thad's voice said and he appeared in the globe, standing on that box in the park. "When I hear the word father I think safe. Your father is there to protect you, all the time. He wants what is best for you, what he thinks is best for you and what will make you happy. Sometimes it doesn't feel that way but that's because he's worried you'll get hurt. I have a very clear of my father… I must've been five or six at the time. You know how little brothers are, they want to be like their big brother… well brothers in my case. I don't remember why but I was running to catch up with my oldest brothers and fell. I started crying but then… there he was. Father came and picked me up, comforting me and keeping me safe from harm, a warm, safe haven. I love my father, even if we argue and don't see eye to eye all the time. I feel sometimes that he doesn't understand me but… I know that he still loves me and only wants to keep my safe and sound… even though he has a hard time showing it. So when I hear the word father… I think: I'm safe."

Wes smiled and moved on to the boys. Fred got a small picture with moving people, it was the woman he'd given money too watching her child get healthy while her other children celebrated around them.

David was next he got that knife he imagined when they were tied up by the Lilliputs. The first thing that showed he was a believer.

After him came Blaine and he got two lockets, one for himself and one for his future husband. Wes could make a guess on who that would be and he was never wrong.

Wes gave Thad a book with blank pages, a book he could start write his story in and it would never run out of room. In it was greetings from all storybook characters he'd ever met and whatever he wrote would become real around him, but only for his and his brothers' eyes.

Trent was next and he got a necklace with golden letters, they spelled out Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

After that Jeff got a locket from Wes that would make him float and hear funny jokes if he ever needed it, all Uncle Arthur Carmichael's joke and laughs that was so infectious.

Nick was last and he got a small version of Nealeus' statue that would dance in your hand if you held it in the sun and then transform into a chimney sweep, dancing over rooftops and keeping constant watch.

Wes smiled before walking up to Brett and Eric and fixed their caps. He looked at the Banks family again. He really wanted to stay, he always did but he couldn't. He hadn't been able to stay with the Pleiades or Jane Sylvester or Robin Hood or Marius and Enjolras or Athos or Gulliver or Quasimodo… or Nealeus. He could never stay and help anyone forever. He sighed and sang:

**With every job when it's complete****  
There is a sense of bitter-sweet  
That moment when you know the task is done  
Though in your heart you'd like to stay  
To help things on their way  
You've always known they must do it alone**

He looked around the room again.

"There", he said. "Practically perfect… and I hope it remain so." He was about to walk out of the door when something happened.

"Didn't think ya would get rid of us that easy did ya?"

Wes turned around and saw the twins getting up and walk up to him.

"I…" Wes asked. "How… I… What?"

Eric reached him first and kissed him softly.

"This time ya ain't leaving without us", Eric said.

"We've been waiting and chasing ya forevah", Brett said and kissed Wes too. "We don' wanna wait anymore."

"We want forevah with ya", Eric said kissed the top of Wes' head.

"Where you go we go", Brett added.

"You can't", Wes said. "I killed your parents…"

"It was our fault", Eric said. "We caused that emotion."

"We caused tha angah and betrayal… and the love."

"Ya 'ad nevah felt that before and we forced it on ya. We nevah blamed ya. We want to be with ya."

"People looks down on those who marry more than one person", Wes said. "And I can't choose between you."

"You don't 'ave to", Eric said. "We're twins. We can pretend to be one person if we 'ave to."

"Yeah", Brett said. "Ya ain't getting rid of us this time."

Wes smiled at them and sang softly:

**Wes: Perhaps I had a wicked childhood  
Perhaps I had a miserable youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have been a moment of truth  
**

Wes looked at the twins that were holding their hands out towards him and he smiled softly.

**Wes: For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my wicked childhood  
I must have done something good**

**Nothing comes from nothing**  
**Nothing ever could**  
**So somewhere in my wicked childhood**  
**I must have done something good**

**Eric & Brett: For 'ere you are, standing there, loving us**  
**Whether or not you should**

**Wes: So somewhere in my wicked childhood**  
**I must have done something good**

**All: Nothing comes from nothing**  
**Nothing ever could**

**Wes: So somewhere in my youth**  
**Brett: Or childhood**  
**Wes: I must have done something . . .**  
**Eric: Something good**

Wes let the two young men kiss his cheeks and smiled. He took their hands in his while Eric took the umbrella that came sailing down from the second floor and Brett grabbed the carpet bag. Wes looked back at the Banks family and smiled.

"Goodbye", he said and smiled.

"Where to", Brett asked.

"Home", Wes said and they were gone from Cherry Tree Lane because they weren't needed anymore.

* * *

That was over 80 years ago and now I am an old man sitting in a home. I survived two world wars and other miserable events. My brothers and I woke up from that time freezing thing our old teacher did. I guessed he must have done that because all of a sudden we had gifts in our laps and he and the Everett twins were gone. I remember my mother asking what on Earth had happened and I told her that Wes had left… because we didn't need him anymore… but others would. We all got special gifts and I still got them all, here in my room. But only I can see them work. My brothers all lived long lives but they are all gone now, waiting for me on the other side.

Fred became a doctor and married a nurse. They got two little girls and Fred spoilt them rotten but he made sure they learned all the lessons we learned.

David became a politician and became very successful. He married a wonderful woman and got a whole clan of kids that are all wonderful people. David followed Wes' teachings.

Blaine married Kurt Hummel, it took a while for them to be allowed to get married but it was love. Sadly they never got allowed to adopt children of their own but they started a school for children that lived on the streets. A music school and it is still the best in the country.

Trent became a clothing designer and took over mother's store and made it even more successful. He met the man of his dreams at a fashion show and in secret they adopted a little girl, which "legally" is his husband's ward but we all know the truth. Kurt and Blaine couldn't do the same because Kurt's brothers all lived as did all of us. We all made it through the wars.

Jeff oh dear Jeff became a tourist guide and he has been all over the world, visiting the places we did in those stories all those years ago and told them to the tourists. He was the best there is. He married a beautiful Danish woman and they got a few kids.

Nick… Nick became a teacher and took to using Wes' teachings more than any of us. He was famous for his methods and people sent kids from all over the world to be taught by him. Nick married his job and I know he was happy. He used to say that his dream woman was too good to be true and that his students were his children. He got Christmas cards and birthday cards from all of them… and he saved them all.

And what about me? Sebastian and I married and we didn't get children sadly. But I have so many nephews and nieces that it doesn't matter. I can spoilt them instead. I was the favorite uncle because I made stories come alive. That notebook Wes left me… every time I wrote in it or read from everyone that listened got transported into the stories… until they grew up. My brothers and I never stopped though.

I've written many stories and got quite a few published. But the best selling one is about the Schuester family. The story about Matthew and Jayma Schuester. The parents of Jon, Titus, Darren, Eddy, Dominic, Ryker and Curt Schuester. Their troubled, messy and rowdy sons. Their servants Patrick Gallagher and Dot Jones. And of course, their amazing and magical teacher Telly Leung. The story also have the Pleiades or as they are called: Diana, Heather, Naya, Jenna, Amber, Lea and Vanessa. Then there is Telly's proteges. The twins. I never found any better names for them than Eric and Brett Everett. But what is a good story without a bad guy and I had two. The first one is an evil teacher named Jane Lynch and the evil policeman Iqbal Theba. But the two get help of course by Robin Trocki.

It is a story of magic and it's mine. My story… from my own life. But who would believe me if I told them that it was real. I look into my notebook, this is the final page I'll write. You already read the true story. I finish with: the end. And just as the words are written down I feel a hand on my and look up. I smile when I see a young Asian man around 18.

"Lessons learned Mister Montgomery", I said and he smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Practically perfect", he said and I drew my last breath.

* * *

**The End. Thank you for comming on this trip with me :D Now I can return to focus on LBW :) I needed a break from the heavy stuff in there.**

**NiffAreForever - You got to see it :)**

**Malurina: Why does that reaction feel SO familiar? ;)**


End file.
